


Fate

by sora21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 76,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora21/pseuds/sora21
Summary: Love is the meeting of two souls, fully accepting the light and the dark within each other. Ben and Rey are connected by the red thread of fate to grow through struggle into bliss.





	1. Beginning

 

 

Rey 7 years old ... Ben 17 years old

The sand was burning her feet...  
Just a little more...come on...she was close...  
If she was going to stop now she would not survive...  
It had been two days that she hadn't drink or eat anything. She had been sick with a high fever due to a sunstroke. Two long hot days. It was the middle of the summer. The heat was simply unbearable, especially on a day like this that she was finding it difficult to even breathe. Today had been the first day since she can remember that she hadn't come across another scavenger due to the extreme temperatures.  
But that didn't stop her. She needed to work, to find spare parts in order to survive the day. To trade them for some food portions and some water...

Come on...one more step...you're getting there...  
She dragged the heavy bag which was filled with scraps that she had just collected from one of the big Star Destroyers.

The sun was now burning her shoulders...She could feel the rays of light starting to eat her flesh...  
She could feel her strengths leaving her...  
Come on...  
One more step...

Finally, she could see the first tends in the entrance of Niima Outpost to appear before her eyes.  
Oh, thank the stars!!  
Seeing that she finally had escaped death once again, a new energy filled her body as she increased her pace.  
Finally, she found herself in front the booth of Unkar Plutt.  
She could hardly see his face. She was still so short.

''Well well...I haven't seen you in two days...''  
He told her as he looked down his booth.  
''I actually thought you died.''

The first time she had heard him talking to her in such a harsh manner she had run away from the booth and had cried in a nearby corner for what it seemed like hours. How she had missed her parents...Her mother...  
Her weakness that day had caused her to lose the few parts that she had managed to find in exchange for some food. The moment she ran, everyone had attacked her bag like vultures in order to steal from her. Her mistake had left her starving and thirsty for three days. She was so inexperienced back then with judging what part was actually worth taking and what was not even worth her time and effort. The fact that she was showing trust in the wrong people hadn't help either. That day she had sworn to herself to never again lose control. To become tougher. That was the only way to stay alive.

''What would you give me for all these?''  
Greasy large hands appeared and grabbed what she had just obtained.  
After some consideration, he decided...

''That, will grand you two portions.''

''TWO!? THESE EARN ME MORE THAN TEN!!''

''DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME GIRL!''  
She was furious now! The animal!!  
He throws one portion at her feet like he was throwing a bone to a starving dog.

''BUT YOU SAID TWO!''

''That is for your lack of respect little girl! This way next time you will learn your place! NEXT!!''  
She was feeling hot tears starting to form...  
No no!!! Keep your chin up!!  
She took what she could.  
Soon her parents were going to return and fix this huge injustice! They would show this monster his place! They would finally take her back home!!  
She walked away and made her way away from the town. She had learned her lesson. Never under any circumstances open your portion in public! She just needed to be patient and wait until she reached home!  
..........

''ALRIGHT R2 NOW! DUMP ALL FUEL!''  
''UNCLE! THERE!''  
''I SEE IT I SEE IT!!! BEN HOLD ON!!!''  
They were going down!  
With a loud bump, they crashed to the ground.  
He could feel a sharp pain coming from his ribs...The seat next to him had detached from the floor with the crash and had now immobilized him to the corner.

''BEN!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!?''

''YES...''  
He was coughing, there was sand everywhere! There was a huge crack right above their heads.  
His uncle pushed away some debris and came to him. His head had a huge gash right above his eyebrows. Blood was dripping everywhere...

''Stay still Ben!!''

''NO, YOU'RE HURT!''  
He tried to free himself from the seat.

''I said stay still!!''  
He raised his hand and with much more effort than usual, slowly he made the metal that was holding him to break, finally releasing him.

''Come on! Lean on me!''  
They both limped outside the shuttle where they collapsed on the burning sand a few feet away from the crashing scene.  
Soon R2 had joined them...

''R2, try to find where the nearest town is!''  
The heat coming from the ground was just unbearable as his pain. From what he imagined, the ribs on his right side had probably been broken.  
R2 beeped.

''Three hours away!!?? Are you sure R2!?''  
R2 beeped again.

''We're never going to make it!''

''Ben stop losing your hope! We will!''

''Look at us! How are we going to make it through the desert with no supplies and injured!?''

''Stop wasting your Energy, instead, try to use it as I showed you!''  
That was such nonsense!! They would be dead before ever start the process of self-healing. They needed to save their strengths.  
They started to move...  
He was finding it difficult walking straight with all this sand and heat...For his uncle, it was easier. Even wounded he could walk like it was the most natural thing. But of course! He was from Tatooine, there was only sand and heat there. This felt like his second home.

It must have been at least an hour since he saw something on the horizon...  
A black spot...  
Had R2 made a mistake about the nearest town? Surely that couldn't be another man in the middle of this hell.  
The dot was becoming clearer...is was coming towards them...  
Surely he was hallucinating. That was actually a human being.  
He felt his uncle tense next to him...He could feel a strange trembling in the Force...  
What was that...?

''Uncle...?''

''I feel it too...stay close to me!''  
Soon the vague dot turned out to be a young girl coming their way...  
A girl!! What was such a young girl doing in a place like this? Had she been lost? Had she been injured?  
He was hit with emotions of concern and fear...  
He felt his uncle's stare immediately on him. He had felt his shift of emotions.  
Without realizing it, his legs had picked up speed. In less than ten long strides he was in front of her.

''Are you ok!!?''  
She seemed completely surprised by his question, but even so, she remained silent, staring at them up and down.

''Are you lost!!?''  
He asked again with more intensity! Could she not understand him? Was she mute?  
Finally, her eyes stopped on his face.

''You are hurt.''  
She had finally spoken.

''Yes, our ship crashed and we are looking for the nearest town.''  
His uncle had spoken this time with a gentleness that was actually very rare for him.

''The nearest town is two hours away, you won't make it.''  
She said it as a matter of fact.

''Is our only choice little one.''

''No is not, you can follow me! My home is only half an hour away.''  
She was offering them shelter...  
She started to walk again, passing them by...

''We have no words to thank you!''  
His uncle had said as he started following her.

''I am Luke and this is my nephew, Ben.''  
She slightly turned her head and looked at them.

''I am Rey.''  
Rey...surprisingly that name seemed to suit her perfectly.

Just as she said, not long after they found themselves in front of an AT-AT.  
That was her house!?  
She had no real house!? No other living being near her? How could she live like this?!  
The moment he would meet her parents he would surely have a word with them! How could they be so irresponsible and raise a child in such a hostile environment, away from all life forms in a place like this!!??  
He felt that usual feeling again...Anger was creeping into his soul...  
Suddenly he felt his uncle's hand on his shoulder as he tried to calm him down.

''Watch your heads!''  
She was so tiny that she easily fit through that small entrance without lowering her head.  
As soon as his eyes adjusted to the dark inside the belly of the AT-AT he realized that space was filled with scraps. No parents, no furniture, no nothing.  
This girl was living by herself...

''Sit! Let me look at that!''  
He pointed a box to his uncle to sit.  
After examining the wound she turned away and started searching for something behind that large pipe in the opposite corner of the room.  
She finally returned with some bandages and a tiny box on her hands.

''One of the elders has given me this for whenever I injure myself.''  
As soon as she opened the box he realized that the cream was almost worn out. Yet she was sharing it with them.  
She placed the bandages around his uncle's head after she applied some cream to the cut.

''Tomorrow you will be as good as new.''  
From the looks of it, these bandages had been used many times before. How many times had she been injured? How many times had she taken care of herself without any help?

''My nefwew...he's been injured too...''  
She turned her eyes to look at him.

''It's nothing!''

''Ben, your ribs are broken!''

''I said I am fine!''  
If he would admit that he was injured she would use what little she had of that cream on him. He wouldn't allow that!  
She walked towards him stopping only a few steps away.  
She was so small compared to him. I mean he was tall for his age, but still, he could see that this girl had been malnourished for quite some time. His heart ached for her...

''Let me see!''

''I said I am fine, I don't need your help!''

'' If you don't treat that wound, by tonight you will be burning up with high fever by tomorrow, so stop acting like a child and let me see!''  
No one had actually spoken like this to him before.  
She was a bossy little thing! He just couldn't say no to her. He decided to accept her help. But by tomorrow he would go to the town himself and bring her some bacta tissues.

He slowly removed his tunic and tried to lift his shirt, but he couldn't... The pain was too much.

''Here, I know is not much but lie down here.''  
A hammock. He never lied down in one of those things before. There was a first time for anything.  
He tried to hide his frown as he lied down.  
He slowly raised his shirt revealing a huge bruise that had formed on his side.  
She put all the remaining cream in her fingers and gently she applied it to his wound. It was the first time someone other than his mother had actually touched him. Her fingers were surprisingly delicate not causing further pain to him.  
She slowly wrapped his wound with the last piece of her bandage.

''See? There was no need for you to be difficult about it.''  
He simply looked at her...No one had actually tended to his needs before...  
She turned away from him and walked to the back of the room again, this time taking a pot. She opened her bag to remove two small packs. Food portions...  
She poured what little water there was in that bottle she just removed from her bag to the small pot and opened both packs to threw them inside. In less than two seconds two balls of what appear to be food formed.  
She placed each portion to a plate and happily offered them to both his uncle and him.

''What about you? Where is your food?''  
His uncle asked concerned once she sat down in one of the boxes on the floor.

''I already ate.''

''You sure? We can share it.''  
She stopped him right before he was ready to cut his portion.

''You need your strength, besides I already told you I ate.''

''When!!?''  
His words came harsher than he intended.  
She turned and looked at him with her big brown eyes.

''When was the last time you actually had a proper meal!?''

''Right before I found you, in Niima Outpost.''  
Somehow he had trouble believing her but from the little he knew her, he was sure that there was nothing he could say to change her mind,  
They ate in silence. More than a few times he could feel her eyes upon him. She was examining them...

''So Rey, how long have you been living in Jakku?''  
His uncle asked her.

''For a while.''

''I see... And your parents?''

''They're coming back.''  
He had a feeling that she didn't really want to share information about herself.

''You said that your shuttle crashed.''  
She had turned the conversation around in order to avoid answering.

''It did.''

''And what are you planning to do now?''

''Well, I guess tomorrow you could take us to Niima Outpost so we can buy another.''

''Buy another!?''  
She chuckled.

''In Niima Outpost? The moment they smell that you have so much money on you they will kill you on the spot!''

''I hope they try!''  
He couldn't contain his words and his anger.  
She looked at him like he was mad...

''We are NOT here to start trouble, Ben!''  
He was scolding him again and in front of her!!!  
He tried to regain his composure.

''So what do you suggest we do?''

''I will help you steal one from Unkar Plutt.''

''Who's Unkar Plutt?''

''Well, let's just say that he is the big boss of Niima Outpost.''

''That won't put you in trouble little one?''

''I know how to take care of myself!''  
She almost yelled at them.

''I know, I know, but still, I wouldn't want to put you in any sort of danger. Don't you worry Rey we will find another way.''

''Suit your selves.''  
She got up and grabbed her bag from the floor, placing it around her tiny waist.

''Where you going!?''

''I need to take care of something. Rest. I will be back before night falls.''

''Rey! It's crazy, it's too hot, you are already tired. I am sure that whatever you need to do can surely wait until tomorrow, where we will be strong to help you!!''

''I will be back!''  
She quickly exited the AT-AT leaving them behind.


	2. Destiny

''Did you feel that?''

''I did...''

''Do you think she knows?''

''I don't believe she does...''

They continue eating the rest of their food...  
This bread surely tastes like rotten meat...He just couldn't believe she was eating this garbage for a living every day. How could a person live like this? And in a place like this most importantly. It was a miracle that such a young girl had survived in such harsh conditions.

''Well this little one has certainly saved our lives today.'' His uncle tells him whilst finishing his last bite.

''How old do you think she is?''

''Maybe seven or eight, but I can't be really sure, she is so malnourished.''  
Almost a decade younger than him. So young and yet so strong compared to the other kids in the Academy her age.

''It was a mistake letting her go.''

''I am sure she knows what she is doing Ben.''

The rest of the afternoon they spend it silence. His uncle had found a broken passenger seat of the AT-AT and was resting for the past two hours, whereas he couldn't find peace. The pain on his side was thankfully retreating, but he couldn't stop thinking about Rey. He could feel that the day was coming to an end. The temperature was finally dropping. He was beginning to worry...She had said that she was going to come back before sunset, but there was no sign of her.  
Slowly he tried to get up from the hammock. He felt surprised to be able to do so without so much pain, considering that only couple of hours ago he had broken his ribs. That cream was certainly doing miracles.  
He examined the room around him. There were little things that she kept that she thought that they mattered something. He saw a handmade doll and some flowers in a small can. This image actually surprised him. How impossible was to find flowers in a place like this, let alone keeping them from drying?  
She certainly had persistence. He admired that.  
Suddenly something caught his attention.  
There was something hidden on the opposite wall. He walked closer, careful not to wake his uncle.  
The moment he lifted the curtain, his breath was caught in his throat.  
Marks... hundreds of them...  
She was counting...the time she was here...  
For the first time since he saw his mother ship abandoning him with his uncle, he felt hot tears starting to form...  
This girl had been abandoned as well. Left to survive by herself in a place like this...What kind of monsters were her parents to leave her here? He once again felt that anger growing inside of him. He was filled with a burning desire to punish these people that had dared to behave like that to a young defenseless child.  
The san was now setting...  
He turned and walked out the entrance, looking for her into the endless sea of sand. Nothing. She was nowhere in sight. Now he was panicking. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He decided to go find her. He would use the Force to trace her Energy.  
He started walking away from the AT-AT and his uncle. He had a feeling that he would not be happy to wake up and find him missing. But honestly, he didn't care! She had saved his life and going after her was the last thing he could do for her.

..........

 

''Back so soon!?''

''How much!?''  
He once again examined what she had brought to him. She only hoped that he would be befooled with the broken centrifuge she had found to give her at least a quarter of portion.

''Nothing! NEXT!''

''WAIT, WAIT! AT LEAST ONE QUARTER!''

''YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOUL!? IS BROKEN SO IT'S WORTH NOTHING! NEXT!!''

''Please! I beg you...''  
Her voice was low, ashamed that she had come to this. Beg for her life...

''EITHER YOU MOVE OR MY GUARDS WILL MOVE YOU!''

''MOVE AWAY! YOU HOLDING UP THE LINE!!!''

''YEAH!! GET LOST!!''  
Soon everyone was shouting at her.  
She slowly moved away freeing the line...  
That was it...She had lost...  
There was no other solution. It was almost nightfall and most of the scavengers had vacated the town. Already back in their houses. There were only a dozen men waiting to get paid for the day's work and surely they seemed not very friendly.  
She knew her self...She didn't have any strength left to go back and search for something different. Usually, it took hours finding something that would satisfy Platt's tastes and make him give you a whole portion.  
A heavy feeling set upon her heart...She would never see her mother again...She would never experience her warm hug, her soft words before bedtime, her care, her love, her laughter...A hot tear run down her cheek.  
Suddenly she remembered the two travelers she had left back in AT-AT. They would wait for her to come back. Without her, they wouldn't be able to find their way to Niima Outpost. She needed at least to tell them how to get here...  
She needed even now to do one final thing that seemed right to her.  
Slowly and with trembling legs, she started walking back home.

..........

He could feel her.  
She was near... He looked around him. Thankfully the light from the two moons up the sky shed some light for him to see.  
She was close...He walked faster...He could sense something was wrong. As he reached the top of a sand mountain, he saw her. She had passed out and her body was almost fully covered by sand.  
He ran as fast as could, to reach her.

''REY!!''

He cleared her face from the sand and he took her in his arms. There was a pulse, thank the Maker, but her energy force was starting to drift away. 

''Rey!! Wake up!!!''  
He noticed that her lips were completely cracked, obviously from dehydration. So she had lied. What she had offered them were her last resources! She had chosen to help them freely and with nothing in return. A true Jedi!

''Why would you do that!?''  
He almost talked to himself as he lifted her up to his arms as he stands up. She weighed almost nothing. Another wave of anger...  
Stay calm...think! He closed his eyes and tried to use the Force to find his way. He needed to find food and water soon or else she wouldn't make it. And then his uncle came into mind. He needed to get to him as well. Back in Rey's house, there was nothing left, no food, no water.  
After a few minutes, he felt the direction been showed to him. He needed to go south, that was where the town was. He started moving with Rey closely secured in his embrace.  
''You're safe now, I am here.''

..........

 

''This girl needs help! I need fresh water and some proper food!''

''Out of my way!!''  
This was the third person dismissing him! He was beginning to lose his patience! The town was almost desert due to the time and there were not many options left. He saw another creature arranging some boxes inside a booth.

'You! I need your help!''  
The creature turned to look at him. His eyes then set upon Rey's unconscious body.

''It was only a matter of time...'' He snorted as he turned the other way once again.  
He felt himself trembling with fury.

''You will give me clean water, food, and a shelter now!!''  
He growled to the hideous lowlife creature.  
Hearing him talk to him in such a manner, he quickly turned around again, this time ready for a fight!

''Or what!!??'' What would a kid do to me!? Do you have any idea who you're speaking to boy!!?''  
He felt himself losing the control...

''I am not going to say it again!''

''I will take great pleasure braking you boy!  
He saw him grabbing a whip from the counted behind him. Apparently, that was the punishment he was using to all his slaves. To Rey...  
And then just a suddenly he let go...  
Greasy chubby hands moved to his throat as he was trying to breathe...  
He had cut his air supply...This filth had no right to live! His existence was a plague upon this world.  
Harder...harder...  
Soon the man fell to the ground lifeless.  
He passed him by and went to the booth. He opened the door to find boxes upon boxes filled with portions of food and water. He quickly used the Force to place in a near backpack he found there as many as he could.  
As soon as he stepped outside the booth, He used the Force yet again to shatter the lock. This way at least by morning everyone in need would be able to take as much food as they needed.  
He walked to the end of the town where the tends were located. He found one that was empty and quickly placed Rey on top of a small wooden bed.  
He raised her head and slowly poured some water into her mouth. He then realized that her head was burning up. She had a fever. That was probably from a sunstroke.  
Realising that finding a doctor was impossible in a place like this, he decided that using the Force Healing was the best and last solution.  
He had just learned about this technique and quite frankly he wasn't very good at it yet. This time though there was no place for a mistake. He closed his eyes and concentrate hard.


	3. Friendship

She could feel gentle hands holding her protectively.  
She could feel the warmth...  
Surely those were the hands of her family...  
They had come back to save her...

''Mommy...''

''Shhh...you're safe...''

''Mommy...oh how much I missed you...''

The embrace became stronger...she felt safe...she finally let herself sleep calmly...

The minutes turned to hours and for the first time since she can remember, she found herself at peace...  
Loud voices started to wake her up from her peaceful sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes to encounter a pair of dark eyes looking at her... For a second she felt confused. These were the eyes of the boy she had saved from the desert...Ben...But where...? Where was her mother? But before she had time to actually ask him another loud scream stopped her. It was all a dream...A painful disappointment filled her heart yet again.

''We need to leave! Can you walk?''

''What...what's going on?''

''There's been an uprising!  
Ben turned away from her to only slightly open the curtain of their tent to look outside. They were in a tent...How...? She was just on her way home when... But how had he found her...?

''Where are we?''

''Niima Outpost! Listen, everything is falling apart, can you find us a ship? We need to get out of here as soon as possible! We need to get to my uncle!''

''Who's going to fly it? We need a pilot!''

''Don't you worry about that! Can you get it?''

''Follow me!''

Before she made her way out the tent, he quickly grabbed her hand keeping her closed to him.  
She looked at their joined hand and then up his face. He was so much taller than her. She couldn't remember when was the last time someone had to hold her hand, but maybe he was the first. Either way, it felt nice.  
The moment he opened the tent she froze. There was a proper war happening outside. People were running from left to right screaming as the guards of Unkar Plutt were trying with their weapons to restore the order. 

''Here! This way!''

They needed to get Unkar Plutt's junkyard. That was where he was keeping all his most valuable possessions, including a freighter he had just acquired from some people that owed him money.  
He holds her hand tighter as they run through the chaos to find the entrance of the junkyard. As soon as they reached the entrance, she realizes that the door was guarded with a heavy lock and chains all around it. 

''Oh no!!!''

She felt herself panicking!

''Move away!''

She saw Ben lifting his arm and closing his eyes and before she had time to ask him what was he doing, the lock opened free and the chains fell to the ground.

''How...how did you do that!!??''

He merely grabbed her hand again, never actually replying to her question. Soon they finally saw the small freighter that was abandoned at the end of the yard. 

''It will do!''

He said as he guides her inside the freighter.

''Take your seat!''

She quickly followed his orders as she saw how naturally he brought the ship alive. Before she knew it they were on the air. 

''Do you know how to get back?''

''I do.''

She turned her head to look out the window. The situation was completely out of control.  
They flew above Niima Outpost and over the fiery sea she was walking back and forth every day to get home. Somehow it seemed beautiful looking at it from above. Soon she was able to detect her AT-AT in her scope. Ben's uncle was waiting at the entrance of her home as if he almost was waiting for them to return at this minute.  
Ben landed the plane as gracefully as he had flighted it. So he was a pilot. 

''What have you done!?''  
Were the first words his uncle told him the moment they stepped off the ship.

''What was needed!''

Somehow she had the feeling that she was missing something. He should be feeling proud that his nephew had come back for him! He walked on the ship with an angry expression, never giving Ben a second glance. 

''We don't have much time! Pack what you can and let's go!''

''What!?''

''They saw us! It won't be late before they come here looking for you!''

''I can't...leave...my parents...''

''You almost died on me!''  
He told her angrily.  
She couldn't leave...no..no..How would they find her again? As if sensing her hesitation, his expression changed to a more gentle one.  
He slowly lowered himself to reach her level. 

''I will help you find them. I promise.''

Even though she had just met him and trusting a total stranger under any other circumstances was certainly a mistake, deep down something told her to believe him.  
She slowly nodded and she turned to go inside and get her bag where she placed her doll inside and some hardware she had required from her time scavaging. For one final time, she turned her head to the wall where she was leaving every day her markings. One for every day that she was away from her parents. One for every day she was alone...  
If she knew how to write, she would have left them a message in case they ever returned back. 

''Ready to go?''  
Ben was standing at the AT-AT entrance.

''Ready.''

He extended his hand and she hesitantly took it. 

These were her first steps to another life...a better life...

..........

She was tired, but she just couldn't avert her eyes from the infinite space that surround them. Countless stars were scattered as far as the eye could see. Who would have guessed that there was so much beauty outside Jakku?  
Somehow all that exciting feeling that had consumed her previously vanished and was now replaced by fear. The world outside her AT-AT was endless. A vast space that she could easily disappear to making it impossible to ever find her parents again.  
Somehow it now felt much easier if she had stayed back on Jakku and simply wait for them there.

''Don't be afraid.''

She turned to look at Ben standing behind her seat. She hadn't seen him in hours. As soon as they took off, he had been taken to that small room at the back by his uncle. Apparently there as something that they needed to discuss in private.

''I am not afraid.''

''I can feel that you have second thoughts.''

How could he feel that? Was he a mind reader? If that was even possible!  
She turns away to once again look out the window. 

''Where are we going?''

''Yavin 4.''

''What's there?''

''You will find soon enough.''

He wasn't going to give her any answers. Yavin 4 it was then. She only hoped that it was little better than Jakku. After a moment of silence, she turned to look at him. For the first time she actually really took notice of him. He had a long face with scattered beauty marks all around. His hair was black, a litle long, reaching just below his ears. His eyes were dark and sad. Why was he sad? Did he miss his mammy like she had?  
Suddenly the door opened and his uncle walked into the room. 

''We are almost there. Ben, can you help me with the landing?''

''Yes uncle.''

She soon turned her eyes to look at where they were going. It wasn't long before a large planet made its appearance on the window. 

''Yavin 4...''


	4. Yavin 4

There was so much green!  
She had never been anywhere outside Jakku before and all she was used to was sand and sun. This place was a paradise. Tall trees that reached the sky were scattered as far as the eye could see. 

''Welcome to Yavin 4, my dear Rey!''  
Luke said to her the moment that he and Ben landed the shuttle.  
The door opened to reveal her a huge temple completely hidden in the wild greenery. What was this place? 

''This is your home?''  
She turned her head to look at Ben the moment they stepped their foot outside.

''Yes and from now on is going to be your home as well.''  
Home...  
From inside the temple, a tall figure starts to approach them. Soon she realizes that the figure was a woman all dressed in white. She was very beautiful with long silver hair and the most peculiar pair of eyes. They were almost pearly color. How unusual...

''We heard about the crash, we thought the worse. What happened?''

''We've been ambushed by a group of TIE fighters... We crashed on Jakku and the rest we owe it all to Rey over here.''  
Luke gestures towards her.  
The woman turned to look at her for the first time.

''Well on behalf of everyone here, I would like to thank you, my young lady, for bringing them back safe and sound .''  
She gives her a warm smile. For the first time in her life, she felt shy. Never had someone praised her before on something she did.

''Don't feel embarrassed my young one, you should be feeling really proud of yourself!''  
She slowly lowered herself, reaching her level. 

''My name is Tionne. I am very pleased to meet you, Rey.''  
She extended her hand and hesitantly she took it. Even now that she had nothing to fear about, she still felt scared that soon or later they would send her back if she wouldn't prove herself worthy to them.  
She gives her another warm smile before getting up and returning her gaze towards Luke again.  
Something silent feels the air and Luke turns to her.

''Well my young one. Care to go for a small walk?''  
Luke asked her. She really was curious about exploring the area. This place seemed to host many secrets that she was dying to discover. She slowly nodded and took the already extended hand Luke was giving her. 

''No Ben, I want you to go back to the temple and contact your mother. She hasn't heard from you since the crash. I am sure she is dying with concern!''  
His uncle had told Ben strictly just as he was starting to follow them. Apparently, something had happened between the two that none wanted to further discuss.

''Fine!''  
He gave them one final look before turning away unwillingly, following Tionne inside.  
They both walked in silence away from the temple and into the forest. She found it so much easier walking on solid ground instead of sand. The temperature was so much more welcoming than Jakku as well. There were so many new images, so many new sounds and smells that enveloped her senses. She found herself loving this place more and more by the minute. She was so overwhelmed to actually notice that they had walked out of the forest and were now standing in the foothills of a beautiful lake. She found herself completely amazed by how much clean water was found in one single place. You couldn't find an image like this back in Jakku for sure. 

''You like it?''

''It's beautiful...''  
They both sit by the lake enjoying the scenery. 

''Why did Ben not follow us?''  
She curiously asked.

''You really enjoying his company...you must be one of the few...''

''Why you say that?''  
He seems to consider his next words...

''What did you feel when you first found us?''  
She remembers walking back from Niima Output and suddenly being pulled towards...something...She couldn't explain it but it had made change her usual direction. It was almost like her feet had their own mind. With each step, she found herself more agitated to reach her destination. As soon as she found them she felt inexplicably peaceful. Like she had reached her purpose...

''There was something...''

''Tell me.''

''Like something was pulling me towards your direction...''

''That was the Force.''

''The Force?''

''It's an Energy that surrounds us and binds this whole galaxy together.''  
She continues looking at him perplexed. He looks amused somehow. 

''This was probably my first reaction when I heard my old Master explaining me all this. All living things my young Rey are connected by this. All of us, everything around us, are all generated by this Force. Yet there are those who are more susceptible to this particulate power, the so-called Force-sensitives. Like Ben and me...Like you...''

''Me!?''

''Yes my young one. This is why you felt us back in the desert, the same way we felt you. It's common among Force-sensitives to feel each others presence.''

''But I am no one...I don't have this...Force as you call it...''

''Search your feelings Rey, you know it's true...''  
Somehow she always knew that she was different than the rest. 

''Well, me and my nephew had been traveling in the Inner Rim in search of Force-sensitives and we were attacked. To tell you the truth we were not even near Jakku. I believe that finding you was a will of the Force itself. My job is to help train in the wills of the Force children like you to become the next generation of Jedi.''

''Jedi?''

''Jedi are Knights swore to respect all life by defending and protecting those who cannot do it for themselves, striving for peaceful and nonviolent solutions to any altercations they encounter and fighting only in self-defense and for the defense of those they protect.''

''And you want to help me become a Jedi as well? Like you and Ben?''  
She asked excitedly.

''Ben is not yet a Jedi, but yes if you like.''  
She couldn't hide her excitement...A Knight. She really wanted to understand what was that feeling she had inside of her. Here they would help her. She would become stronger and finally be able to track her parents with the aid of Ben. She really wanted to learn.

''Are they any more like me here?''

''In your age, yes.''  
Now she found herself more eager to go back to the temple and meet everyone!

''Alright then! I stay!''

''Perfect! I will show you around the temple and I will meet you to the rest of your classmates!''  
..........

Luke was showing her around, telling her some stories about the temple but her mind was flying to hundred different things all at once.  
How big was this place?  
Would Ben ever teach her how to fly one of those starships that were in the hanger?  
Would she make any friends here?  
Would they like her?

''I am sure they will like you my young one,''  
Luke tells her as they walk down a long corridor.

''How...did you know?''

''Well, let's just say this is something you will learn later on. Ah! Here we are!''  
They reached the end of the corridor where she witnesses two huge double doors. Quickly Luke opens them by pressing a code at the entrance. The doors open and inside she sees a room full of people of her own age all sitting down and listening to a tall man who was standing in the middle of the round room. The moment they enter the room all eyes turned towards them.  
She felt her legs starting to shake but she tried to overpass it. She didn't want to show any weakness.

''Master Luke, so happy to see you again! Welcome back!''  
The tall man with the white hair said to Luke giving him a warm smile. 

''Good to be back Master Kam! Everyone, I would like you to meet a new member of our Academy! This is Rey and she is new to all this. I am sure that you will treat her well and help her with whatever she needs!''

''Hi Rey!!''  
Everyone around the room said in one voice! She couldn't help but give them her warmest smile. 

''Rey, these will be your fellow students. You will have plenty of time meeting them at dinner. For now, I will escort you to your room.''  
Wait! She would have her own room!? A room and food!!?? That was a dream for sure!

''Bye Rey!''  
They all say once again in union before they exited the room. She gives them another smile and waves her hand at them.

''So how could I repay you?''

''For what?''  
He looks puzzled.

''For everything!''

''Rey, this is not Jakku. This is not how things work around here. In this place, you will receive only respect from everyone.''  
Respect...What has she done to deserve something as wonderful as this? A tear escaped her eye but before Luke could see it, she wiped it out. One thing she hated was showing weakness to others.  
They walked to the upper levels where the dorms were located. There were so many doors along the corridor. Finally, they stopped to what appears to be her room. 

''This will be your room.''  
He opened the door to her and she slowly walked inside. The room was much larger than the AT-AT belly. It was clean. It had a bed, a proper one. A desk and some shelves. But what captured her the most was the window at the end of the room near her bed. From inside the window, she could see the forest and in the distance the lake that Luke had taken her for a walk. It was breathtaking. Certainly, she would sit in her windows for hours and admire all this beauty.

''If you need anything, please don't hesitate.''

''Where is Ben's room?''

''Ben is an older student, they have a different wing than you do.''  
He still hasn't told her where was his room. She felt that it would be easier knowing where was his room. Somehow she felt relaxed being near him.

''Please rest, it has been a long day. Dinner would be served at sundown in the Great Hall. Don't be afraid, there will be someone here then to escort you there.''

''Thank you, for everything!''

''It's nothing, please now rest.''  
He tells her as he exits the room leaving her alone.

..........

''Ben are you alright!? I heard what happened!!''

''Fine!''

''Just fine?! I heard that you crashed! That you broke your ribs!''

''It was nothing! Listen I have to go!''

''Ben! Wait!''  
But before she could say something more, he had switched off the connection.  
Talking to his mother was the last thing he needed right now. Acting like she cared was something he detested. 

A loud knock on his door returns him to the presence.  
He goes and opens the door.

''Hey!! You're still alive!''

''That's a way of treating your friend!?''

''HA HA HA! Sorry! I heard what happened, it seems it was a pretty close call!''

''Yeah it was.''

''How did you make it out alive?''  
Somehow he didn't want to elaborate on that. Seth was probably the only close thing he had to a friend in this place but still, there were many things he preferred keeping them to himself.

''The Force?!''

''You are a dick you know that Solo?''

''Anyway! You ready to go? I am starving!''  
They both walked down the Great Hall, talking about what he had actually missed during his absence. They take their seats were most of their fellow students were sitting. 

''Well well! Look who has returned! Isn't the great Ben Solo himself returned from the dead!''  
A voice said from across them. A voice he utterly detested. Marcus...  
He felt his blood begin to boil again.

''Easy, easy Solo! We are all friends here!''  
He raised his hands in surrender as he sensed his wild temper.

''Hey! Who's the new kid?''  
Seth asked him the next minute. He followed where his eyes were watching. 

Rey...


	5. New friends

She had spent the entire time looking outside the window. She couldn't avert her eyes even if she wanted to. The view was beautiful before but especially now during sundown it was breathtaking,  
A knock on her door made her return to the present. Oh, no dinner! She had completely forgotten about that.  
Luke had said that someone was going to show her around to the Great Hall.  
She opened the door to see a young girl with long curly red hair standing at her threshold.

''Hey! My name is Kaia!''

''Hey, I am...''

''Rey, I know! I remember you from this morning!''  
She gives her a warm smile.

''Yeah, right!''

''I am here to escort you!''

''Ah...thanks...''

''It's nothing! Ready?''

''Yes!''  
They walk down the stairs and Kaia is the first to break the awkward silence.

''So you are new in all this?''

''I guess...''

''When did you found out that you had the Force?''

''Em...today?''

''Really!!??''  
She looks at her quite amazed. 

''Well you are taking it quite well then, I found out last year. My parents had been scared to death that there was something wrong with me.'' 

''How did you know?''

''Well the fact that I could lift everything around the house, I guess that was the first clue.''

''Lift things!!??''

''HA HA HA!! Yes, that is called levitation. Don't worry you will learn soon enough!''  
They turn around and found themselves in front of two huge double doors. In front of them, an enormous Hall filled with large tables all of them horizontally placed, one close to the other and at the end of the room another one placed vertically facing everyone at the room. In that table, there were mostly older people sitting. Maybe it was the table for the Masters...She looked around but there was no sign of Luke.  
There were so many new faces...

''This is where we sit!''  
Kaia sat down and gestures her to sit next to her. The table was filled with more food she had ever encountered in her life! The surprising thing was that it was all free! She felt her mouth begin to water. 

''Hey! Rey is it!?''  
Someone from across her asked.  
A boy with light brown hair and striking blue eyes.

''Yeah...''

''I am Aeron!''

''Nice to meet you Aeron.''

''Are you finding everything ok?''

''Yes, everyone is very friendly around here..''

''Well, most of the people at least!  
She looks around the table. Most of the students had already arrived and had started eating. She looked at the people at her table of how gracefully were all eating their meal using their knife and fork. She had really no idea how to use them. By chance, she knew that that was actually a knife and a fork. She had found them once in a chamber on a Star Destroyer. Unkar Plutt had not been that impress by her purchase. Had earned her only one-quarter of a portion along with some other stuff she had found that day.

''You must be hungry! Eat something!''  
Aeron said to her as he placed some meat and some vegetables on a spare plate and handed it to her.  
She looked at her plate but she refused to eat. She was going to make a fool out of herself. She didn't know how to use them. She was used of eating with her hands and from what it seems no one was actually doing that.

''I am not very hungry, too overwhelmed I guess...''

''Rey, are you sure?''  
Kaia asked her again.

''Yeah, maybe later.''  
She lifted her eyes from her plate and started to look around the room. So many people of all different ages. Suddenly she found Ben. He was sitting at the table across the room looking at her intensely. Happily, she raised her hand and waved at him.  
Sadly he lowered his gaze and continued eating his food. The weird thing was that the boy next to him waved at her. He turned towards Ben and whispered something in his ear. Unfortunately Ben never returned his gaze towards her again that night.  
What was that? Why wouldn't he say hello?

''Who are you waving at?''

''Ben.''

''You're friends with Solo?''  
Aeron asked her. Was Solo his last name? She had no idea.

''I believe so...''

''Well you must be the only one then.''  
Why was everyone kept saying that?''

''No, you forget Seth over there!''  
Kaia added.

''Yeah, which is weird considering he is actually normal.''  
Everyone returned to eat their food and hesitantly she looked at Ben once again. But it was only Seth the one that kept looking at her still. She immediately lowered her gaze, looking at anything besides their table.  
The night continued with her listening to random conversations from the people from her table about Force stuff that she couldn't possibly participate even if she wanted to.  
How much had her life changed since this morning? This morning she was still half dead on Niima Outpost with Ben at her side and now she was finding herself in a foreign planet with people she didn't know and with an ability she still couldn't understand. Somehow the excitement she was feeling this morning was all gone now and was replaced by uncertainty and fear.  
She was at least lucky that the dinner had come to an end and Kaia was escorting her back to her room.

''So get some rest and tomorrow I will come to take you for your first class.'' 

Kaia was far more excited about all this than her.

''Kaia, thank you!''

''I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends Rey!''

Friends...

But before she replied Kaia was gone. She closed her door and walked into her room. She found the seat that since this afternoon had become her favorite spot.  
She looked outside the window at the thousands of tiny little constellations that were scattered across the sky. So many endless places where her parents could be. Even if she could master the Force as Luke had promised her, she seriously doubted that it would help her find them. The world had seemed so much smaller when she was back in Jakku. Simpler. Now she felt alone.  
A faint knock on her door interrupted her sad thoughts.  
Kaia probably had forgotten to tell her something about tomorrow.  
But it wasn't Kaia. It was Ben...  
He was holding a tray full of food.

''I thought you might be hungry.''

Had he seen that she hadn't eaten anything during dinner?

''Thank you...''

She walks again to sit next to her window and Ben follows her inside to sit opposite her.

''I know that you haven't eaten anything. Why didn't you touch your food tonight?''

''Well...''

She was feeling embarrassed telling him why...

''Rey?''

''I... don't know how to...''

''What?''

''Eat with those...''  
She points at the knife and fork that were next to her plate.

She lowers her face in complete embarrassment, trying to hide behind her own hair.

''Hey.''

He gently lifts her chin, urging her to look at him.

''There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I will help you learn.''

''Really?''  
Her eyes glow with excitement!

''I promise. Now eat as you please.''  
She quickly nods. The food was delicious. She takes a bite from everything trying to taste all the different flavors all at once. Somehow she never imagined that food could actually taste so good. It was nothing like the plain flavor that those portions Unkar Plutt used to give her.  
When finally she eats her last bite, she pushes her tray aside. Having a full stomach was something completely foreign to her.

''I am glad you liked it.''

She smiles and turns to look outside at the stars. 

''Here you will never grow hangry again Rey!''

''I know...''  
They continue looking outside in silence. Ben seemed more relaxed now than back in the Great Hall.

''Can I ask you something?''  
He slowly turns his head towards her.

''Are you...ashamed of me?''  
He looked like he had been slapped.

''Because I am a scavenger...?''

''No! Never say that again!''

''Then why you...I mean...didin't wave back...?''

He seemed lost for words. A troubled expression was written all over his face as he was trying to find an answer.

''Don't worry, it won't happen again.''  
She turned her head again. 

''Tomorrow it's my first class.''  
She informed him, changing the topic.

''What is it?''

''Meditation Kaia said. Kaia is my friend!!''  
She said to him pleased.

''Am I not your friend Rey?''  
He almost whispered to her.  
She turned her head once again and look into his eyes. They held so much pain inside of them. Why was he so sad...? He had his parents, his uncle, his friends...he had her...why was he sad...?

''Of course, you are my friend!''

Her answer seemed to calm him. He gives her a faint smile and slowly rose from his seat.

''I better go, you need your rest! It had been a long day. Goodnight Rey.''

''Goodnight Ben...''

She changed to the night clothes that they had left for her inside the closet and quickly lie down on her new bed.  
Tonight was the first time in her young life since she had a proper bed.  
Tonight was the first night where she didn't give another mark on her wall.  
Tonight was the first night that she slept peacefully.

..........

''Did you talk to him?''

''If you can call that talking....''

''What happened?''

''He is so angry with me, at Han, at everyone...''  
He knew exactly what Leia meant. He had felt it back on Jakku. His wrath, his darkness...He was afraid of Ben's future...

''Luke, what is it?''  
He gave her a warm smile, not wanting to upset Leia further. Things were already difficult. 

''So tell me news from your end.''

''Not good...They have a name now. The First Order.''  
Emperor's servants carrying some of the old regime's greatest Empire secrets to the Unknown Regions had created this new military function to life. 

''They have started researching for new facilities in order to expand themselves.''

''It is the rebirth of the Empire, but this time stronger...''

''I am afraid so..''

She gives him a sympathetic smile...

They had been fighting for so long...Sometimes he was scared that history would only repeat it's self. That the Jedi would once again be used and extinct, like back in the time of the Republic. Often he thought that unintentionally he was preparing an army and not soldiers of the piece.

''Don't worry Luke, we stopped them before, we will again!''  
He only wished that he could be as optimistic as his sister.

''What about Han? Do you have any news of him?''  
That hit a soft spot inside her. 

''No. Last time we spoke, he was doing a job with Lando...''

''Han is...''

''Han...Listen, Luke, I have to go! Please take care of Ben!''

''I will! Be careful!''

''Always!''

He switched off the connection and sat in silence inside his quarters. 

Dark times were coming...he could feel it...


	6. Fear

Meditation was so boring. One week had already passed and the only thing that she was learning so far was to meditate...  
During this past week, she had already become good friends with Kaia and Aeron. Both of them had already felt comfortable opening up about their lives before the Academy to her.  
Kaia was coming from a background of non-force-sensitive parents and her awakening had been quite of a shock to her as well as them. Their ignorance though had made them fear her and immediately seek help. Thankfully the help came in the form of Luke. She didn't like to talk about them very much so Rey never pushed for something more than she wasn't willing to share.

Aeron, on the other hand, was born from an old line of force sensitives. His grandparents and both his parents had been born with the Force, so it was almost natural for him to be born with this particular gift. You could see it in his eyes how proud he was feeling talking about them.

On the other hand, she kept herself distant from this whole ''who my parents are.'' It was something that was still very difficult for her to talk about. Leaving home and coming here was almost like experiencing a second separation from her family. There were still times where she felt guilty about coming here away from the one place where she had last seen them.  
The only person that she felt that could understand what she was going through was Ben and to be honest this past week she hadn't seen him that much. He had shown her how to eat like a ''proper young lady'' as he called it, just as he promised her. But other than that one time they had met in the kitchens when it was quiet, she hadn't seen him since.  
Maybe he was busy...She knew that Ben was older than her and his timetable was much more strict and heavier than hers... but still...

''Feel the Force flow through you...''

She was feeling that sweet feeling again, the one you had right before sleep took you over. The teacher's voice didn't help either. Too serene, too melodic...  
When would they begin to learn all those exciting stuff Kaia had mentioned her? Fighting, mind controlling, levitation? 

''Concentrate...''

She slowly opens one eye to look around the room. Thankfully she was not the only one finding herself somewhere between falling asleep and being awake. She heard a small chuckle and turned her head to look at Aeron who was now looking at this kid at the back of the room that had already fallen asleep. The funny thing was that the kid had lean on the nearest column for support and there was saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth.  
Aeron used the Force to tickle that kid's ear with a piece of cloth as he slept making him stir to try to scratch it, but in the process, he lost his balance and awkwardly fell down making everyone inside the room to jerk awake. She tried very hard not to laugh out loud at the image.

''CONCENTRATE!'' 

Their professor yelled in a strict voice. 

''Once again! Breathe everyone!''

She looked at Aeron again. He leaned forward to whisper to her as he smiled.

''That was pretty funny, admit it!''  
She smiled and nodded to him. After a minute she turned her head and tried to follow the instructions of their teacher Kam Solusar.

After class she found herself walking down a long corridor accompanied by both Kaia and Aeron. 

''Seriously now, how boring was that?''  
Rey asked them. 

''Rey it's been only one week for you, imagine us! We 've been doing this class for almost six months now.  
Kaia said to her almost exasperated.

''Six months!? You are joking right!?''

''No! Really!''

''What's there more to learn? I mean other than ''concentrate'', ''feel the Force'', ''let it guide you!?''

''Girls, if you must know meditation is the first and the most important step towards becoming a powerful Jedi,''  
Aeron said to them in a serious voice.

''Yeah we both saw how serious you were taking the class.''  
Rey laughed at Kaia's words.  
They continue giggling and talking about all sorts of silly things when they found themselves in the entrance of a huge hall that Rey hadn't seen before. The room was filled with some students which were older than them. They were holding some glowing sticks in the air and were practicing on some fighting moves. 

''What are those?''

''You mean the lightsabers?''

''Lightsabers...''  
She tested the word in her mouth.

''These are a Jedi's main weapon. One day we will have one of those.''  
Aeron whispered to her ear, not wanting to disturb the class that was held inside.  
She looked around and saw a pair of dark eyes looking straight at her.

Ben...  
Ben was in that class. He had spotted her from across the room. Her first instinct was to wave at him but at the last minute, she decided against it remembering what happened the last time she had. There were around twenty students all following the instructions of a tall muscular man who was observing closely his group of students.  
She was amazed by how harmonious all their movements were. It was like they all had one mind as they followed closely the instructions of their teacher.

''Focus!!''  
The professor turned back his head and castigated someone from the group.

''Come on let's go.''  
Kaia took her hand, moving her away from the entrance.

''So what now? What are we going to do for the rest of the day?''

''You mean besides meditation?''  
Aeron teased her as they walked outside the temple and towards the open space.  
''Well, we could head to the library and maybe read a bit.''

Kaia suggested.  
Reading...that was another sensitive matter. She needed to find a solution to this problem also. 

''Forget it, Kaia! Look at the weather is perfect! We are not going to spend the day inside doing boring stuff!''

''And what do you suggest then?''

''We could go on an adventure!''  
Her eyes light up with what Aeron had suggested.

''You mean go in the jungle?''

''Yeah!''  
That was what she needed! To see everything, explore all the secrets of this place!  
She was the first one to accept the challenge!

''Lead the way!''

''Follow me!''  
All three started to move away from the temple to enter the jungle. The jungle was much wilder than she expected. The path they had taken before with Luke had been more open. It was easier to walk through it.  
This time though she had trouble walking steadily because of all the gigantic roots that were emerging from below the ground. She could feel sweat begin to pour down her back now. There was no sun coming through the trees but still, the humidity was unbearable.  
She had no idea how long they walked but she felt like it had been hours. They talked about all sorts of silly things when Aeron suddenly decided to change the topic to a more serious one.

''You know, Silas told me that there are hundreds of temples scattered across Yavin 4 in honor of this Sith Lord that lived here once...''

''Sith Lord?''

''If you must know, I heard it myself from one of the older kids that his ghost still walks in these lands as we speak...''

If Aeron was trying to scare them, he was actually doing a very good job. She could feel the hair at the back of her neck begin to stand.

''A...a... ghost?''

''Yeah, they say that the spirit of Exar Kun is still bound throughout eternity to remain here on Yavin 4.''

''Aeron stop with all these ghost stories! Stop scaring her! Rey is not true!''  
She finds herself now walking closer to Kaia's side. As if sensing her fear, Kaia quickly holds her hand. Rey finds so much comfort in such a small gesture. Not only a week ago, that was something she had never experienced before.

A loud screech makes them all jump in the air!  
After a second, Kaia takes a small breath and relieved points to the source of the sound. Rey's eyes drift up to the nearest tree and there she sees a blue and gold creature that is feeding on an fruit.

''Don't worry, they're called Woolamanders. They're harmless.''  
She gives another stare at the little furry creature and continues following the rest. She feels that even having an excellent orientation, now she has no idea where they are and how far behind them the temple is.  
Suddenly Aeron stopped dead in his tracks. 

''What!? What is it!?'' 

''Look...''  
They both look to where Aeron was actually pointing at. In front of them, hidden in the deep jungle there were the remaining of an ancient temple. 

''See? I told you so!''  
They both look completely numb by the fact that the stories were actually true. Apparently, there were temples all around this planet. So the next thing that came into her mind was that thing about Exar Kun's ghost.  
She griped Kaia's hand more forcefully.

''Come on, let's look around!''  
Aeron said as he was already walking away from them.  
They both looked at each other, a silent doubt passing between them. It was Kaia the one to make the first step into this mystical place.  
Rey would never forget this unknown nasty feeling that she was starting to feel. The moment they stepped into the entrance of the temple the air suddenly changed. It had instantly become from fresh to heavy and moldy. With each step, Rey could feel the temperature dropping more and more around them. There was something wrong with this place, something that she had trouble explaining it. She was feeling that they shouldn't be here...that it was wrong...  
The light was so little, coming only from the tiny entrance behind them. Large roots had sprung free from the broken marble plates in the ground and ivy leaves had almost covered all the walls of the inside of the temple. They stopped to try and push away the spider webs that were blocking their way.

''Seriously this is disgusting!''  
Kaia said frustrated as she tried to remove some spider webs that were now stuck all over her long hair. 

''Can we go now? There is nothing here besides spiders and rats! Come Aeron!''  
But Aeron was no were to be seen. 

''Aeron!!??''  
They turned to look around. Nothing... Where did he go?  
It had become so dark that they had trouble looking further than their noses.

''Aeron this isn't funny!! Come on!''

''Should we go get help?''  
Rey asked Kaia with an almost trembling voice.

''Aeron! If you don't show yourself the next minute we will leave you here!''

Still nothing...There was dead silence. Suddenly she felt more aware of the coldness around them... Of this strange feeling that was starting to creep into her heart...Something foreign and dark that was starting to gain strength by the minute...

Something was wrong... They were not alone...There was someone here... Lurking in the shadows...Something dark...

''Listen, Kaia, run back to the temple! Go find Luke and bring him with you, I will stay here to look for Aeron...''

''You are surely joking right?! There is no way I am leaving you here by yourself!''

''I will be fine! Just go!!''

''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

They both squalled as Aeron jumped from behind them giving them his loudest raw!

''THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!''

''Oh come on Kaia! Rey found it pretty funny!  
Aeron said as he continued giggling over his prank.

''Rey...?''  
Aeron stopped immediately as he looked at her completely serious now.

''Hey, hey! I am sorry...didn't mean to scare you...''  
He walked to her and slowly placed her in his arms.  
She felt hot tears start to fall from her face...tears that she had no idea that she was holding back until now. 

''See?! You scared her! Come on! Let's head back! It's already late...Besides, there is nothing here!''

''Rey, are you alright?''  
Aeron stepped back to only look at her face once again.  
The only thing that she could do was slowly nod.  
Even though they had found Aeron and they were all safe, she simply couldn't shake away that awful feeling that was still rooted in her heart.  
They walked back in silence. This time Aeron has been always close by her side. The sun had already set on Yavin 4 and night had taken its place. This time around new noises had started to make their presence known. Noises from creatures she had never heard before tonight...  
She quickly trembled...

This time it was Aeron the one to hold her hand, giving her a tight squeeze as they walked.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity to her, the welcoming image of the temple appeared before them. As they slowly walked closer, the first thing she saw was a group of people talking intensely and pointing in several directions. Among those people, she scanned the face of Ben...Ben was there completely frustrated, yelling at Luke.  
She slowly felt nervous that something had happened.  
The next second Ben's eyes were upon her. He had stopped yelling and was now looking at her with a relieved expression on his face. They were only a few steps away when Ben's expression changed to a harsher one...

''Where have you been!!!??''  
He almost yelled the moment they came to a stop in front of everyone.

''Well...''  
Aeron was the first one to start explaining but Ben continue talking like he hadn't even opened his mouth.

''Do you have any idea the kind of danger you put yourselves into!!??''  
It seemed like he was castigating her personally...His eyes were burning with anger...

''We are fine...''  
She then whispered...

''Fine!!?? That all you have to say!!??''

''Ben! The important thing is that everyone is safely back. Let's all try to remain calm and discuss this later, what do you think?''  
Luke had thankfully intervened. She just couldn't understand why had Ben been so angry? All they did was go for a walk. What was the harm in that? Was it not allowed?  
She returned her gaze again towards Ben. His stare this time was set in her hand. The left hand that was still interlinked with Aeron's. Somehow his angry look made her remove her hand immediately and look at the ground. 

''Why don't we all go inside? I am sure everyone is hungry.''  
The first one to turn away from them was Ben. He didn't follow them as Luke guide them down the kitchens to get some dinner. This was the first time that she realized how late it was. Dinner had already been served. It was it that moment she felt aware of her tummy growling in protest.  
They all ate in silence and it was Luke the first one to break it. 

''We were all worried. Wondering around the jungle by yourselves was something really reckless. I expect from all of you next to inform me or someone from your teachers that you are leaving the perimeters of the Praxeum.''  
Now, why couldn't Ben be more polite like Luke was this minute? Why did he have to yell like that?  
At that moment Rey remembered both Luke's and Aeron's words about him.

...You're must be the only one...

Now she could understand the reason why people weren't friendly with Ben...It was because of his abrupt character. She had first seen it back on Jakku, but then she thought that it was just a wild reaction he was having due to the unexpected situation they had been in. But now she understood...

She really liked Ben. He was her friend and yet he had talked to her in a way that had hurt her...

..........

She couldn't sleep. Everything from this day kept repeating in her head.  
Once again that same feeling of fear she had experienced back in that temple returned back...  
She could almost smell again that same moldy scent inside her room...that same icy feeling making her body shiver...That presence was here...

Ben...

Ben.....

It was the first name that came to her mind...  
She quickly got up from her bed and put on her tunic. 

She needed to find him...  
As soon as she opened the door she paused, She had no idea where his room was. He had never told her.  
For a minute she considered returning to her bed and try to make herself forget everything. But the fear that had once again set upon her heart was too much.  
Instinctively she let herself free to walk. Without thinking, without knowing. She found herself walking down that long corridor and walking down the stairs to the floor below her. 

Ben...where are you....?

The temperature was still dropping as she went...

Ben...

Suddenly she found herself stopping in front of a door.

That presence was coming closer...she could feel it...

She quickly opened the doorknob and walked in.

''Rey!? What are you doing here?''


	7. Promise

Caligraphy soothed him...  
It was one of the few things that he liked to do in order to calm down...

Calligraphy and training...

He always loved to read. He didn't care if what he was reading was history, literature or fiction. It fascinated him learning about new things. It was a way of escaping reality. It was in one of those old archives he found one day about the lost art of calligraphy. An art that was long forgotten and replaced by the impersonal and cold new technology of computers.

His brush pen scrolls down gently on the paper, leaving behind beautiful words...

This passion of his was something that no one understood. Not even his mother who had been a well-educated person.

"Ben, there are more important things than calligraphy. You have a special gift. A gift you need to train. Learning about the Force is not something to be taken lightly. It requires time and effort. And from what I see, you are not putting any effort into it.''  
He remembers his mother telling him.

His father hadn't been any different.  
He had always been distant and whenever he needed to say something to him, he was doing it through his mother. He remembers hearing them talk about him when they thought he wasn't listening.

''I seriously don't think I know any other kid his age who sits alone and plays with paints! This is so unnatural!''  
Maybe that was the reason why he never shared this hobby of his with anyone.

Maybe...

Maybe Rey was the only one he felt she wouldn't judge him...  
He knew her only a short while but still, he felt that somehow they connected. If he ever had a sister, he would like no other than her.  
He felt that she would always be at his side... Never to judge him... Be by his side to defend him...

Suddenly he felt it again...that same cold breeze of air inside the room.  
The hair at the back of his head stood up...

"Yes..."  
There was it again...that voice that hunted him...

He turned around looking behind his back...

He was alone inside his room and yet he felt that presence again...

That dark, cold presence...

There was a trembling in the Force...

A sudden knock on his door startled him. Instantly the presence he felt inside the room vanished.  
It had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Sometimes he felt that his mind was playing tricks on him... That it was all his wild imagination...  
A second knock made him walk to the door.

Who could this be at this hour?  
He opened the door and the last person he was expecting to see was now standing in front of him.

"Rey, what are you doing here?"

Two large hazel eyes looked at him with so much fear that he froze. She pushed him inside the room and quickly closed the door behind her.

"What happened?! Are you ok?!"

He looked at her with so much concern. Poor kid was shaking from her fear.

"Rey answer me! Did someone hurt you?!"  
The familiar fire started to appear inside him.

"No, no...I just..."

She was hiding something from him and he didn't like it.

"I felt something... "

No...not possible... Had she felt it as well? That dark presence....?

"What did you feel?"  
But she only shook her head...

"Nothing...it was nothing...just my imagination..."  
She didn't want to talk about it...  
Maybe she didn't trust him enough...that actually hurt a bit...  
Even so, she never moved an inch away from the door.

"How did you know where to find me?"  
Her eyes were looking at his room, scanning at everything...

"I just did..."  
She started to relax a bit...

"Well...do you need me to get you back to your room?"  
At his suggestion, her fear returned...

So something had indeed happened...something had scared her...

"Can I...sleep here with you?"  
He never expected her to say something like this...

"Here...?!"

She nodded.

That was so weird...How could she feel comfortable with him? Comfortable enough to sleep in the same room?

"Rey...there is a reason why boys and girls have different floors here at the academy."

"More rules..."  
She huffs...

"Well..."  
She was too young to understand that charing a room wasn't appropriate for boys and girls...

''Why don't you go to the room of your friend? That Kaia you said to me the other day. I am sure she wouldn't mind.''

"Please...just this one time...''

''Rey...''

''I am afraid...''

Her words melted his heart.  
She was scared and the first person she sought for comfort was him...Not Kaia, not that boy. Him...

"Alright. Just this time."  
Her face lights up with happiness.

"Not a word to Luke or he will personally kill us both!"

"Promise!"  
She extended her pinky finger at him and waited.  
He looked at her perplexed.

"Don't you know what a pinky promise is?"  
He felt a little ashamed. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Just extend your pinky finger like this!"  
Just as he did, her tiny little finger found his little finger and attached it to her own.

"Now that's a promise!"

That was so childish and yet there was something so honorable about this little gesture.  
He liked it.

"Come on, it's already late and I have early classes tomorrow with my uncle.  
He untangled his finger first and turned around to go close the window.  
The weather had changed this past week. It had become a little colder. There was no heating inside the room. He was used to it but he wasn't so sure about Rey. She had lived in the desert for so many years and she wasn't used to this climate yet.

"Let me get you a blanket, it's chilly tonight."  
Just as he removed the blanket from his closet and placed it on top of his bed he turned to find Rey looking with great attention at his calligraphy set.

His froze.  
His concerns only minutes ago were taking form.

"What is this?"  
She asked curiously.

"It's a calligraphy set."

"What do you do with it?"  
That was it... the moment of truth...

"You use it to write."  
She traced her hand on top of the scroll for what felt like an eternity to him. He looked at her face but there was no way of actually knowing what she was thinking. She was a closed book.

"Would you teach me?"

What?! 

She...wanted him to teach her?  
Her reaction was even better than he hoped.

"If you want me to."

"When do we begin?!!"

So eager!

He laughed! He actually laughed!  
She looked at him with a weird expression on her face.

"What?"

"Is just that I never seen you laugh before."  
That actually never crossed his mind... It was true he didn't laugh a lot...  
Come to think of it, he never laughed. There was never something pleasant enough to make him laugh.

"I like it! I think I will make you laugh more often from now on.''  
He liked the idea.

"And I will protect you from now on. From all the things that scare you. Deal?"  
He had already extended his finger towards her just like she showed him.

"Deal!"  
She didn't hesitate even for a second, linking her tiny finger with his.

"Come on! We won't be able to wake up in the morning!"  
Thankfully his bed was much larger from all the rests in his wing due to his height. As they both lay down, he was pleased to find out that both had plenty of space to make themselves comfortable.

It wasn't long after he heard her breathing become more steady. Soon she was fast asleep.

Meeting Rey had been one of the best things that happened in his life after all.

Soon he felt himself starting to relax and drift into the most peaceful sleep he had in a long time...

 

..........

 

"Today it's Aeron's birthday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe sneak into the kitchens and ask miss Sabine to make a cake for us, you know as a present. He will totally be surprised by that."  
Apparently, it was only natural to give presents to someone on their birthday...

No one had actually given her a birthday present before...  
Heck! She didn't even know when her birthday was...

Luke had told her once, that from her medical tests it was estimated that she was around 7 years old.

Sometimes she felt so stupid...

So out of place. She had no manners...no education...not even something as simple as a birth date...

Anyway...

What was important now was Aeron's birthday.

 

..........

 

"I love it!!!"

Aeron hugged them both tightly!

"I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks!"  
He had already grabbed his spoon and was ready to dig in!

They were sitting outside in one of the upper decks of the temple having the perfect view of the forest and the lake ahead of them.  
Kaia had been in charge of carrying the cake up here and her of bringing Aeron with her without making him suspect about the surprise.

The surprise had been a total success! 

He honestly loved it!  
His family had sent him so many gifts where each and every one of them looked so expensive compared to their own simple cake.

Even so, his expression was nothing compared to when he first set eyes at the cake.  
They placed the cake in the middle and all three of them began their merciless attack using their spoons.

Just as the first bite touched her mouth she closed her eyes in pure bliss.  
She never expected something to taste so delicious as this small bite.

Not even in dreams, she expected food to taste so divine compare to Unkar Plutt's usual food portions.

How lucky was she to be here with her friends and eat something delicious as that?

It wasn't long until there were only crumbs left on the plate.

Her belly was swollen. She felt ready to burst. 

"So who has their birthday next so we can repeat this?"  
Aeron asked as he fell back on the floor rubbing his stomach. 

''Not me. Mine was three months ago, remember?'' 

''Oh yeah, sorry Kaia. So it's Rey's!''  
She turns around shyly... Everyone had birthdays... Not her... She had no idea when she was born... 

''Rey?''  
She feels Aeron move behind her. He comes to sit next to her. 

''What's wrong? If you don't want to celebrate them, it's not a big deal! Really! Isn't so Kaia?''

''Absolutely! Forget about it, Rey!'' 

''It's not that...I don't...'' 

''Tell us please.'' 

''I don't know when is my birthday...''  
She looks at their faces, waiting for the laughs witch never come... 

''Hey! And you're sad about that?!''  
Aeron tells her like it's not a big deal. 

''You are incredibly lucky that you get to choose when would you like to celebrate them. Pick a date yourself! Any day and we promise you that you will have the best first birthday that you will remember them for many years to come!'' 

''Really?!''  
She asks Aeron excited!  
''Any date?!'' 

''Anytime you like.'' 

''Yeah, but make sure is not far from today just so we can repeat this! That cake was amazing!''  
Kaia tells her as she comes to sit as well next to her. 

''Alright...how about a month from now?'' 

''It's settled then! Now all you have to do is pick a date.'' 

''How about the first day of the month?'' 

''Perfect so October the first'' Aeron announces quite pleased! 

She now had a birthday...and in one month they would all sit here again and celebrate them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinky swearing presumably started in Japan, where it is called yubikiri (指切り
> 
> The gesture may be connected to the Japanese belief that soulmates are connected by a red string of fate attached to each of their pinkies.


	8. Hope

He walked up and down the room with his hands behind his back as he looked at each and every one of his students. They were focusing on the Shien technique. Shien considered the classical variant of Form V which was more adept at blocking blaster bolts than for blade-to-blade combat.

Although some Jedi felt that Form V encouraged aggression and domination, that sentiment did not stop many Jedi from practicing that particular form. Especially himself since it was his favorite one.

His eyes scan everyone before they landed finally on his nephew. He deflected every single attack without even sweating. He was flawless, compared to most of his fellow classmates that still had some trouble mastering the technique. 

He could say with great certainty that Ben was the first in his class. An excellent student. A perfect future Jedi Knight...  
If it weren't for those times that he felt the imbalance inside him...

The darkness...

That same darkness that he first felt when he met Darth Vader all those years ago... 

His father...

He observed him closely as he suddenly used the reverse Shien grip holding the hilt of his lightsaber in a backward position exposing the front. This new position allowed him to take down two simultaneous blaster fires as he whipped the blade forward like he was throwing a punch destroying completely the console that fired up all the shots.

 

''ENOUGH! EVERYONE PUT THEIR LIGHTSABERS OUT!''

Everyone followed his orders and return to watch him. All except one...  
Ben was still panting, trying to control his wild temper.

''Solo! Didn't you hear what I said?!''  
His fiery eyes turned to him. It was at least a couple of long minutes where everyone's eyes had turned to him. Only then did he decided to comply.

''Good. Everyone, I know you are really tired. Form V is one of the most difficult forms of combat. It requires a lot of discipline and as well excellent fighting skills. It needs time and patience. Please, have that in your mind.''

His eyes returned to Ben.  
His breath was beginning to settle. His training lightsaber tightly held in his arms...

''You are all dismissed.''  
Everyone was leaving their weapons back in the main roundtable.

''May I have a word with you, Ben?''

''Is something wrong?''

''That was quite an impressive move you did right at the end.''

''Well, I figure that by using the lightsaber like this had to be more effective from how you showed us.''

''Well, there is a reason Ben why I show you all the Forms like I do.''

''I understand that. All I am saying, that if I had used your way I would have deflected only one fire blaster instead of two.''

''Yes, and if you had followed my instructions you wouldn't have destroyed the console.''

''I thought that was the point of this. Eliminate our enemies and protect ourselves in the process.''

''It's an offensive fighting style yes! But still, you need to keep yourself under control. It's all about control.''

He looked so annoyed by his lecture. He runs his fingers through his long curls and after a minute he decides not to push the matter further.

''Yes uncle. I promise it won't happen again. Please, may I be excused?''

He was once again avoiding the discussion. As usual...

''Yes, you may be excused...''

He watched him leave the hall and disappear down the hallway.

He felt so exhausted having the same discussions over and over with him. He gathered his things from the desk and started to walk back to his chambers.

It was already noon and almost time for lunch. As usual, he preferred eating by himself in his own quarters. Maybe it was the fact that he was a hardcore Jedi that preferred isolation rather than teenagers talking loudly and laughing hysterically.

As soon as he reached his chambers there was a long tray with today's launch. Sabine knew better. She was such a thoughtful friend and an excellent cook.  
He removed his robes and placed them back in his closet. Before sitting down on the table he removed his saber and placed it right next to his tray.  
Old habits die hard. Even though the Academy was well protected and the war long over, he still felt the need to be at all time armed.

He put his face in his hands trying to relax a bit.  
Today had been quite an exhausting day...  
Maybe all days were exhausting...   
All the days where he had classes with his nephew...

It had become so difficult teaching him. Especially this last year. He had seen it since he was a young boy at different times in his training. 

This wild temper of his...

In the beginning, he blamed it on a childish behavior. After that, on teenager's hormones. But today he knew with certainty that Ben had too much of his grandfather in him...

He remembers the first time he discussed it with Leia...

Leia had first felt it when Ben was still in her wound. Back then she had blamed the pregnancy for those first signs. It was long after that when she felt that something was amiss with her son. Unfortunately, even Force-sensitive she was untrained and not ready to guide him properly. 

The task was placed upon him. He had willingly taken him under his protection, ready to show his nephew the ways of the Force and the path that leads to Light...

Even though the signs were clear all this time, he had been in denial for so long, alleging that Ben's darkness was slowly retreating instead of gaining strength. But now things had reached a point where there was no more time to pretend...  
It was beginning of this year were Leia had traveled to the Academy to discuss what they were supposed to do. A discution that needed to take place years ago. 

''I am sorry Leia...''

Tears were running down her cheeks, already knowing what he was about to say.

''Maybe if we tell him the truth?''

''No! He cannot know! We both tried so hard to keep this terrible secret hidden for so long! Do you think that he will understand? That the world will understand?!''

Her words were no revelation to him. He too had thought about those things long ago. 

''The truth will crash him, Luke! He will have to spend the rest of his life in shame for the mistakes of our father!''

''I know, I know... All I am saying is that maybe if he actually knew, maybe, just maybe he would realize that the dark path he's been following is a mistake. A mistake that would eventually lead to the same path as Vader's.''

''No Luke! Never!''

He shuts his mouth. Seeing Leia so determined left no further choices.

''Please Luke, I beg you! Help him! He respects you and he will listen to you. Just don't lose your patience in him.''  
She tells him as she holds his hands tightly in hers.

''Promise me, please! Promise me that you will help him!''

''I promise...''

That promise was made over a year ago. One long year where nothing had changed. Things had remained as difficult as before, even more since that last trip they had done together searching for Force-sensitives through the Western Reaches of the Inner Rim. 

It was when Ben had gone looking for Rey that he felt it. An eruption of dark energy from him...  
Even though he had confronted several times about it, he had remained cryptic... Blamed it on the tough circumstance they were dealing at the time that he had felt angry.

He huffed as he lifted his head from his hands.

What was he supposed to do...?

 

..........

 

''How is that?''

''Better...''

She never felt more pleased! She was finally getting the handle of this. She liked this calligraphy thing.  
Ben had taught how to write the alphabet using this long stick with the brush on its end. Now she had just finished copying what Ben had shown her all by herself.

''Alright, now write your name.''

''My name?''

''Yes, just like I showed you by using the correct letters.''

''Ok...so...R...E...and...Y...?''

''Well done! That's perfect! I very proud of you!''

She couldn't be happier! Her whole face was glowing with joy.  
She looked back at the scroll admiring her work. Her handwriting was nothing as perfect as Ben's but still for the first time she felt that she did well enough.

She took once again the pen brush and continue writing on another scroll. 

''Today it's my birthday you know.''  
She told him without even looking at him.

It was a minute later when he finally spoke.

''Why didn't you tell me earlier?''  
His tone was different than before.

''Well, it's not a big deal.''

''Not a big deal?! It's your birthday!''

''Well technically I don't know when my actual birthday is. It was Aeron's idea to choose a date to celebrate.''

''Aeron...?

''Yeah, he suggested it and I decided to have it a month away from his.''

''I see.''

''Yeah, it was pretty funny though. Both him and Kaia acted all day like they had forgotten about them and then they came to my room with most of the kids from my class to wish me a happy birthday! It was so nice! I never had that you know? Birthdays I mean and also friends to celebrate them! Kaia gave me this beautiful scarf that her mom had made especially for me and Aeron gave me this.

She jiggles her hand a little bit, showing this tiny bracelet that Aeron had made for her. A rose gold chain with a moon and two stars on it.

''Pretty don't you think?''

She feels his hands on her wrist. He brings it to his face to watch the bracelet closer.

''You didn't tell me... I wanted to be there...give you something as well.''

She removes her hand and holds the scroll up. She gives one final look at her work and finally turns to look at him.

His expression so sad...

But why? She hated seeing him like this and more so if she was the cause for that sad look on his eyes.

''As I said, it wasn't a big deal. Besides, I spend half a day with them and half a day with you. Just like I hoped I would do! Here!''  
She gives him back the scroll.

He still looks cold and it takes him a minute to look down at the scroll.  
His eyes find immediately hers and his expression changes. The dark inside them is now replaced by light and joy!

''Did I spell it correctly? I hope I did.''

''Yes you did...''

She smiles at him! She gets up and gives him a tight hug! 

''The best first birthday ever!''

She removes herself from him and turns around to leave. 

''Goodnight Ben!''

''Happy birthday my friend...''

She gave him one final look before closing the door behind her.

Litle did she know that her three little words had given so much hope and joy to Ben.

He looks again at those three little words...

FRIENDS

FOR

LIFE


	9. Guilts

Rey 8 years old ... Ben 18 years old

"Rey come down here!!"  
She heard Kaia yelling at her from the bottom of the tree, but she still had a long way to the top.

''In a minute!''

Those rainforest trees were massive. It was like they reached the sky with their branches.  
That is what she wanted too... Reach the sky! Make it to the top!

"Rey! Come on! Is starting to rain!"

The tiny raindrops actually cooled her body a little bit. It had been such a hot summer and the constant humidity certainly didn't help either.  
Like a cat σhe reached for another branch and pushed herself even further up.  
The dense leaves had already hidden Kaia's form from view. 

''Rey! Please come down! I am scared!''

''I am nearly there!''

Another second and she would finally reach the top. 

She made it!  
She let the fresh air fill her lungs as she took a deep breath and let the cool raindrops to kiss her face...

She opened her eyes to scan her surroundings. As usual... Trees, trees and more trees and somewhere nearby the temple. Her home.

Home...

How time flies...

It had been more than a year now that she had left Jakku behind her. She had found herself a home, a family, lots of friends and most importantly a future. Here everyone had treated her with so much respect and love. 

Here she was happy...

Well almost...

Something was certainly missing...

Her parents...  
Ben had promised her that she would help her find them again. But time flew and still there was nothing new about their fate. Sometimes she thought of asking Luke for help. Maybe he could fly her back and look for them? But every time she hesitated. Ben had promised her. Ben was true to his word. When he promised her that for her birthday he would take her to fly across Yavin with an X-wing he had hadn't lied.

She remembers...

''See? I told you I would keep my promise.''

''Well, I thought that Master Luke was going to give you hard time about it. Tell you that is not safe or something.''

''Well, he actually kinda did.''

''What did he say?''

''Don't worry about it. All that matters is that we are doing this. Here!''  
He put a yellow-white helmet on her head and lowered himself to her lever to see if it fit.

''Well, it's a little big but it will do. Besides, I promise that I will not do any sudden maneuvers.''

''Where is the fun in that?''

''Rey!''  
He gives her a strict look, warning her about acting recklessly.  
All this time she knew Ben, she realized early on that he never joked about her safety.  
They both took their seats, Ben on the steering weal and her at the back.  
She heard him switch on a couple of switches, heating up the engines before he slightly turned around towards her.

''Ready?''

''Yeah!''  
She said bursting with excitement!  
In less than a minute they were in the air. Leaving the Temple behind them.  
As soon as they gained a little bit of altitude she looked at their home from above.  
It wasn't long that the Temple had become a tiny dot, almost fully covered but the dense forest.  
She averted her eyes and look at the horizon...

So beautiful...

It was almost sunset and thankfully it had been a clear day. Heavy rain or drizzling was almost an everyday thing. Something that she still loved in contrast to the unbearable sun of Jakku. But today she couldn't be more grateful for the clear sky.

''Rey look!''

Ben said from behind her.  
She turned as much as could to look in front of her at the beautiful colors in the sky...  
Orange, pink, light blue and yellow... All of these colors together creating the most harmonious picture she's ever seen...  
From their position, it was like they were chasing the sun as it slowly disappeared into the horizon...

''It's so beautiful...''

''Yes it is...''

They both watched as the final rays of light disappeared...  
Ben slowly shifted the steering wheel, turning the ship to the opposite direction.  
She looked outside the window to the beautiful countless sparkling constellations that were started to appear in the nightly sky...

There was so much beauty up here in the clouds...  
She decided that she loved flying...  
She would ask Ben one day to teach her. They would fly together in the near future. Catching again the sunset...

She had been so absorbed in her daydream that she hadn't realized that their ship had just touched the ground. They were back in the Academy.  
Ben was the first to get himself out of his seat. She tried to open the lock that kept her safely on her seat but it was quite tricky...

''Here, let me.''  
He opened her lock and helped her step down the X-wing.

''And where did you two had been?''  
They both turned to look at Master Luke looking at them with his arms crossed over his chest.

''Em...''  
She tried to form a sentence but the words failed her...

''We only went for a short ride across the temple,''  
Ben said without blinking.

''Funny. I remember forbidding you taking Rey on a ride with the X-wing.''  
But...Ben had told her that he took care of it...

''I didn't need your permission. We remained inside the borders so we weren't in any danger.''  
Ben responded with a sharp tone. It was weird hearing him be so strict to others. He was never like that with her.

''May I have a word with you? Alone?''  
Master Luke asked Ben. His intense eyes never leaving his.

''Why don't you go inside? I will find you.''  
Ben told her in a much softer voice.  
She reluctantly went inside.

''Well, I disagree with you on that. The tower had no record for any ship to take off today. So imagine the panic you created...''  
That was the only thing she had heard Luke saying to Ben before she disappeared inside. Then she remembered that she never thank Ben for the best gift she had ever received in her entire life.

 

Now, she opens her eyes and founds herself still on top of that tall tree.  
Well, the view was beautiful but nothing compared to the one from that day...

''AAAAAAAA''!!!!

She jumped as Kaia's screamed from below her.  
Instantly she starts climbing down as fast as she could.

''KAIA???!!!!''  
She almost slips when Kaia never replied back to her!  
It's not long before she hears Kaia cries from the ground.  
As she jumps from the final brunch to the ground she runs to where Kaia is crying with loud sobs as she holds her hand tightly to her chest.

''Kaia?!! Are you alright?!!!''

''Oh Rey! Thank...the Maker...you are not hurt...''  
Kaia says between sobs...

''Of course, I am alright...Why would you assume....?''

''I called your...name....so many times...you never replied...''  
She never heard her...Had she been so absorbed in her memory...?

''I tried to climb up...but...I am scared of heights...and...and...I slipped...''

''Kaia...no....I am so so sorry...''  
She felt terrible...  
She felt hot tears start to fall uncontrollably down her face... 

''Are you hurt?! Let me see...''  
She tried to move her hand but immediately she cried in pain...

''We need to go to the infirmary!''  
She had fallen so many times before trying to retreat something valuable from the tallest and the most difficult corners of the old Star Destroyers that were berried in the desert of Jakku, in order to gain a few portions of food from Plutt to know that Kaia's hand had been broken.  
She knew the feeling...she knew that pain...because it had happened to her so many times before...

She helped Kaia stand and steadily they headed to the infirmary.  
It wasn't long before the doctor confirmed her biggest fear.

''I am afraid it's broken little one...''  
Her tears start to fall...It was all her fault!! She should have listened to Kaia from the beginning! Why didn't she listen to her?!!

''Ok, if you can please step outside miss Rey?''

''No!! Please, I want to stay! Please, please, please!!!''

''Yes doctor! Please let her stay!''

''Alright!''

The doctor turned the other way around, removing a couple of things from the cupboard.

''Rey, stop crying! It's fine!''

''It's all my fault...I am so so so sorry Kaia!''

''It's not your fault that I don't know how to climb trees.''

''No, but it's my fault that I didn't listen to you when you asked me to come down.''

''Well, yes, but still what happened, happened, so there is no point in crying about it now is it?''  
She looked at her with a small smile.

''I love you, Kaia!''  
She jumped right into her arms and held her close.

''You're my best friend Rey!! I love you too!''

..........

 

''You're joking, right? Look at her! She is looking at you again!''

''Shut it, Seth! I don't care!''

''You're a damn food Solo! Niobe is the most gorgeous girl in our class. You're lucky she has set her eyes on you man!''

''I am off!''  
He gathers his books in one hand and starts to walk outside the room but not before giving one final look at Niobe.  
He is surprised that she gave him a faint smile before turning his head the other way and walking outside.

Seth might be right after all...  
Maybe Niobe did like him...

That was strange...

He didn't consider himself has been pretty. He had big ears which since last year had to hide them behind his thick long locks and he was tall as a tree...Not to mention that he was fidgeting most of the time...Why would any girl be interested in him was beyond him.

Seth, on the other hand, was quite popular among girls. He had dusty blond hair and blue-green eyes. Most of the girls from their classroom were begging for Seth to show the slightest interest in them. Sometimes he admired how confident Seth was. Not only with the girls but in general. He wished that he was that confident. He had always been quite a lonely person. Keeping everything to himself. In general, people didn't like him. Seth had been an exception and most recently Rey. 

Speaking off...  
He looks closely as he saw her running across the hallway and outside the Temple like lightning!

What the...?!  
He immediately runs behind her.

She was a fast little thing! She had reached the foothills of the forest and had disappeared from his scope. Luckily he was so much taller than her and his large feet closed the distance quite quickly. He sensed her Force signature...  
She was sad and she was feeling guilty...  
He run faster and finally saw her form through the dense forest.

''REY!''  
He knew she heard him but didn't stop.

''REY, STOP!''  
He quickly reached her and used his long hands to stop her.

''Hey! Didn't you hear me calling you?!''  
He spins her around and he sees that she was crying...

''Rey! What's wrong?!!''  
He was already on his knees to reach her hight.  
All she did was burying her face in his neck.  
His hands instinctively came to hug her. He let her cry so she would let all her frustration out. 

It broke his heart apart to see someone cry. He had spent most of his early years seeing his own mother crying over his dad. Of course she was trying to hide it from him, usually locking herself in one of the rooms of the house or pretend that there was something in her eye... but he knew...je always knew...

He felt it every time. 

And now...Rey...  
He had never seen her cry before. It was a first and hopefully the last...  
Finally, he felt her stir and raise her head to wipe her nose with her sleeve.

''Oh no! I smeared your robe...''

''Don't worry about it, it's fine. Do you want to tell me what happened?''

''Kaia broke her hand...and...and it was all my fault...She told me to come down that tree but I...I...''  
Her tears returned once again.  
She hugged him again so she could hide her tears away from him. She was so proud even though she was so young.

''Shh...It's alright...''

''I am sure that whatever happened, Kaia will forgive you! That's what friends do, they forgive each other.''

''I know...She said the same thing...Is just that...I can't stop feeling guilty...If I listened to her, none of this wouldn't happen...''

''Rey...Stop crying please.''

She raised her head again from the hollow of his neck to look at him.  
He removed with his thump her remaining tears and took her hand in his.

''You will need to forget what happened and move on. That's the only way to be strong.''

''That is so harsh...''

''You will soon understand that life is harsh. That is the only way to become who you are meant to be...''  
A cold breeze passed him from behind...

She slowly nodded as she still looked at him with a strange expression on her face.

''Why don't you go back to see Kaia? I am sure she would like you to be there.''

She smiled at him before pulling his hand to bring him back to the Temple.

''No...I need to do something first.''

''Ok...Thank you, Ben!''  
She untangled her hand and run back inside.

He looked at her until she disappeared behind the large doors...and then...there it was...  
That same coldness surrounding him once again...

''Wise words coming from a such a young man...''  
That voice...that send goosebumps down his spine...

He looked around...even though he knew that there was no one there...

''Yes....''  
He heard the voice again...

He walked back inside...  
It was happening more often now...  
The voice was constantly there...In his dreams, when he was awake...

Maybe he needed to tell Luke...  
Maybe...  
But every time he thought about again and remained silent.  
He was terrified that his uncle would think he's crazy...make fun of him...tell his mother...tell his classmates...tell Rey...

No, no! He was a man now! He would certainly wouldn't be scared of a simple voice!  
He would soon be a Jedi! Jedi's didn't afraid of anything!  
He was already too absorbed in his own thoughts to hear the voice talking back at him...

''You will be...''


	10. Reunions

"Watch it!"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Hahahahaha"

"Kaia stop laughing!"

"Oh come on! This is pretty funny!"

"Yeah?! You say that because you don't have to do it!"

"But I am injured... Hahahaha!"

"Well, I can't wait for your hand to heal so I can see you wearing this bucket on top of your head!"

"Oh, Aeron stop complaining!"

"Here! Let me fix it for you."

"Oh thank you, Rey!"

"That's nothing. Hey, you want to be paired up with me?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh good!"  
A smile spreads on her lips! 

"Alright, class! Settle down!"  
People finally stopped talking and looked at their new professor. A young woman with long blond hair tied up to a single braid and with bright blue eyes was standing in the middle of the class.

''My name is Tash Arranda. Together we will have your first introduction with your basic weapon which is as you all know it, the lightsaber. If you will please take one from behind you. These are not real lightsabers, so don't be afraid to use them. They're designed to deflect targets but not cause any real pain.''

Excitement filled the entire room! It was only natural after been meditating for the past year.

''So if you all have your lightsabers we will begin. Today for our first lesson, I will teach you the basic positions on how to hold your lightsaber properly.''

"When we can use real lightsabers?"  
A boy from the back named Darian asked eagerly. 

"Everything in their own time my young Padawan.''

"You know, my dad actually did let me use his lightsaber once."   
Aeron whispered in her ear.

"How was it?"  
She asked curiously.

"Amazing!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah!''

"Quiet please!"

"Sorry.''

"So, if you are all ready, we may begin.''

..........

"Yeah, I saw it."  
Chewie roared again as he looked at him from across his seat.

"You know that he is never happy when I am around..."  
Chewie roared even harder this time.

"Alright! But I am counting you responsible if something happens again!"  
He gave Han another roar, but this time happier.

Han set the coordinates for Yavin on the main computer.  
They had just finished up a job in one of the near systems which had paid off quite well.  
The truth was that he was feeling quite happy about that and he was in no mood to ruin that, but Chewie had been driving him crazy for the last couple of months about traveling to Yavin and visiting Ben.

He honestly didn't get why Chewie was so persistent about the whole matter. The kid was never interested in been around him anyway.  
He couldn't find a single thing that they had in common.

Sure he was his father and they were supposed to be tight and he should be the one to teach him things and show him what was good in life...

But heck!

A much as he tried to be the father Leia hoped of him to be, in the end, he was the mere image of his dad...  
Or at least what he remembered of him...  
He too was never around and at the end, he had decided to abandon him and his mother.

Somehow history only found a way to repeat itself...

He had tried though...

He really had...   
So did Leia...

They both tried to become the best parents for him...  
But that kid was beyond their help...

Both had decided early on that the only one that could actually help him was Luke. He knew better.  
It had been almost three years now since he last saw him.  
Leia was still trying to keep in touch with him but it was too damn difficult. He was always busy or training or whatever Force stuff he was doing...

He had a strong reservation for this trip. Maybe Chewie needed to see it for himself so he could stop insisting upon something that was impossible.  
In less than four hours they entered the atmosphere of Yavin.

They landed the Millenium Falcon where it was instructed to them by the tower and Chewie open the door.  
He roared as he stopped to look outside. 

"I know...is just.."  
He knew how this was going to go...  
He roared again and he took another deep breath before walking outside the ship.

Not a minute after, a familiar presence walked towards them.

"I never thought I see the day!"

"Luke!!"

"Welcome!"  
Luke gave him a tight hug!

"It's so good to see you!!"

"Well, Chewie was insisting!"

"Chewie!!"  
They both exchanged a tight hug!

"So happy to see you both! Come on let's go inside!"

They started walking towards the Temple.   
A bit awkwardly Han turned towards Luke.

''How is he?''

''Why did you two stopped talking?''

''Leia told you?''

''She didn't have to.''

''Yeah...I forget you read minds...''  
He joked.

''Han!''  
He said a bit more strictly.   
The years had made him more distant, always serious about things. Maybe this is how he was supposed to look like.   
Something like Luke...  
Serious all the time...

''You haven't been here for almost three years Han!''

''Well...you know...''

''No! I don't know! That kid has serious issues and what he needs is both his parent's support!''

''No he doesn't. That kid is beyond our help Luke. You know it as well as I do.''  
Those words seem to hit something within Luke. Maybe there were the same things that were his mind as well for quite some time now.

''How is he...?''

''He is the best in his class, so hopefully, in three years he will pass all his Jedi Trails with success...''

'You don't sound so optimistic there buddy...''

''I have already talked to Leia about it...''

''I know. She told me...''

They stopped walking and looked at each other seriously.

''You believe that he has too much of Vader in him...''  
Han finally found the courage to say out loud what was eating him whole all this time.

''Even Vader had turned towards the light.''

''After almost destroying the entire Galaxy...''

Those thoughts had indeed rooted in their minds.

''You know Han, Leia told me that things are getting out of hand in the Senate. They refuse to acknowledge how strong the First Order is starting to become.''

''Things are getting harder by the day. I see the resemblance when the Empire was ruling everything not so long ago. Someone is clearly orchestrating this but no name has spread around.''

''I feel it as well...Things are about to change...''

''And to imagine we thought that after finishing off the Empire we could restore peace to the Galaxy.''  
He laughed bitterly to that.

''There is always going to be a new menace in the horizon. Unfortunately, this is human nature. Wanting to prevail in all things.''

''You know Luke, you should increase security around here as well. I am pretty sure they have figured out what this place really is.''

''Will do... Aaa!!! Han let me introduce you to three of my best young students here at the Academy!''

Han turned around to where Luke was looking and saw three young kids all of them staring at him and Chewie with so much fascination!

''May I present you, Aeron, Kaia and this young lady named Rey.''

''Hey!''  
He waved his hand in the air saluting them. Chewe, on the other hand, was more enthusiastic about the matter. He exchanged pleasantly handshakes with all three of them.

''Are you a pirate?!''

''Aeron! That is not polite!''  
The girl with the red hair castigated him.

''Sorry.''

''Are you?!''  
But the girl with the three buns in her hair asked curiously.

''Well kid, I guess you can say that.''

''I 've never met a pirate before!''  
He saw that her eyes lighten up with genuine admiration!

''What do you fly?!''

''Well kid, me and Chewie over here, are flying this chip you see over there for quite some time now.''  
He told her as he pointed to the Millenium Falcon that was landed right outside the hangar.

''A YT-1300 Corellian light freighter!! How did you ever manage to obtain one of those?! They are legendary as being the fastest ships in the Galaxy!''  
Now he was impressed!! That kid knew her way around ships!

''How do you know so much?''

''I like ships. I mean I like in general anything that is made out of components. I find it fascinating! One day I am also going to be a pilot!''

It was like hearing his own son speaking...

''One day I am going to be a pilot! Just like my dad!''

His mind returned to the present as the little girl squeezed his hand.

''What's it called?''

''What?''  
His mind wasn't paying attention to the conversation...

''Your ship!''

''Aaa. Millenium Falcon.''

''What a cool name!!''  
All three kids looked at him in awe.

''Can I ask you a favor?''

''Sure thing kid.''

''Can you please show us the inside of the Millenium Falcon?!''

It took him a moment to consider this, but the twinkling eyes of all three of them made him unable to resist to say no to them.

''Alright!''

''YEAY!!!''  
They all cheered as the bounced up and down!

''Only if you promise not to touch anything!''

''WILL DO!!!''

''Alright, Chewie can you take them in and I will be there in a minute,''  
Chewie roared happily and walked back along with the three little ones.

''Interesting kids. Especially the one with the three buns.''

''Aa, yes. Rey.''

''Yeah, Rey. She seems to know a lot of things for someone her age.''

''Well maybe that is why she is Ben's best friend.''

''What?!''  
He turned his head towards Luke again.

''We found her last year by accident in Jakku. She is a force-sensitive too like Ben.''

''Ben has a friend?!''

''You seem surprised.''

''Well, that kid is full of light and Ben...well he is...difficult sometimes...''

''Well, it seems that they have met somewhere in the middle.''

''Well I like her. I only hope she will shed some light on him.''

''Yeah...I hope so as well...''

..........

 

He felt the presence of his father...

He was here...  
What did he want again?

To bond? How ridiculous. It had been years since the last time he saw him and from what he remembered he had only stayed for a day, claiming that Lando had a job waiting for them which couldn't wait.

Probably this time wouldn't be any different.

His ears had already caught the whispers going around the Praxeum about the appearance of the famous Millenium Falcon.   
He walked outside and the image of the old Falcon filled his heart with a forgotten nostalgia.

He had the best and the worsts memories from this ship.  
He had grown up in this now rusty piece of junk. Chewe always chasing him around and uncle Lando teaching him how to fly. 

But as he grows up, he began to realize different things...

How much his parents had never been around.  
His mom always traveling about political matters that required her presence and his dad always continued doing what he did best. 

Walking away from responsibilities.

It was only natural to be sent away like a "thing" that was too much of a burden to deal with.   
Of course who else was better other than Luke to take care of him? The tragic thing was that he too discarded him to the care of his old students.

All these years he felt completely fed up with everyone and everything.

All he cared for was to become the best knight he could be and finally disappear from this damn place. Live his life the way he wanted to and not what Luke or anyone else planned for him.

"You will be....the strongest of them all..."

The voice said to him again...

He stopped dead in his tracks...  
It was happening more and more often now...   
His eyes noticed something weird in front of him...

Rey was there...

Talking and laughing with his dad as they sat on top of the Falcon.  
Chewe, on the other hand, was busy chasing around the ship Rey's friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ben!!   
Rey yelled with pure joy.  
In an instant, she was on her feet and was ready to jump from the top of the Falcon.

''Rey?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!''  
All his annoyance vaporized the minute he understood what she was about to do!

''CATCH ME!''

His dad tried to catch her but she had already jumped.

''WAIT!!!''

His arms opened up immediately and in the next second, she was in his arms! 

She giggled as she hugged him so hard bringing her face to the hollow of his neck.

He froze...

Even though it was the second time she had hugged him intimacy was something foreign to him.  
It had been years since his mother last hugged him...  
Even though he craved it when he was younger, now he had come to accept the loneliness and the detachment from human contact and frankly it was something he had come to prefer.

Rey's hug though was different...  
It was welcome...

She lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were sparkling with joy.  
He had been ready to castigate her for her reckless stunt but somehow he found it impossible.

''You never told me that you have such a cool dad!''

''Yeah...well, he is pretty amazing...''  
He didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. Didn't want to ruin her illusion. Obviously, today had been a good day for her. 

''It's dinner time. Why don't you take your friends and head inside?''

''Ok.'' 

He put her down gently and looked at his father once again.

''You're staying?''

''I guess Chewie and I could stay for dinner.''

All three kids cheered and clapped their hands! He looked at them as they dragged poor Chewie inside the temple.  
Rey then turns and looked at Han. 

''I will save you a seat next to me!!''

''Sure thing kid!''

She gave another huge smile at him and continue walking inside the Temple.

He looked at his dad as he descended the ladder to come and stand in front of him. 

''Is good to see you, Ben.''

''What are you doing here anyway?''

His expression seemed to change a bit. 

''Well...It was Chewie's idea to...''

''Thought so.''

''But I also wanted to come and see you as well... You never answer any of my calls...''

''Been busy with the Academy.''

''Yeah, Luke told me. He said that you are top in your class.''

He really hated the idea that his dad pretended to care about his progression here at the Academy. He always thought that the whole thing with the Force was completely rubbish and fake.

''What about mom?''  
He wanted to change the topic.

''Well, always trying to save the world.''  
He gave him a faint smile.

''So you haven't seen each other in ages. I get it.''  
His dad took a deep breath and run his hand through his hair. 

''You have grown so tall since the last time I 've seen you.''  
Now he wanted to change the topic.

''Yeah well you haven't seen me in ages so...''

''Well Chewie and I...''  
He was tired of the excuses! 

''Rey had gone through a lot in her life. The last thing she needs is someone that is going to be another disappointment.'

''So you do care for her.''

Even though his words had affected him he couldn't feel a bit proud of him that he had finally found a friend.

''So I must also tell you that as her friend, you must also be careful not to hurt her feelings.''

''I could never do anything to hurt her father!''

''Good son. I am glad to hear about that.''

Both of them remained silent for a while. Not really sure what more there was to say.

'Listen. Why don't we call it a truce just for tonight and head inside? What do you say?''  
His dad proposed a little bit uncertain.

''Sounds good to me.''

''Good. I hate to leave the young lady waiting!''

As they head inside he felt the familiar cold breeze pass through him...  
He looked at his dad and how completely unaffected he looked and realized that it was something that only he had felt it.

The usual voice talked to him again...making his blood freeze...

''I see your weakness...''


	11. Weaknesses

Rey 9 years old ... Ben 19 years old

 

The past couple of days she hasn't been feeling quite like herself. 

Today had been the worst day of them all. There was a constant pain in her stomach since this morning and she was shivering from the cold.

Thankfully today she had only one class which was theoretical. It was an introduction to the history of the Jedi Order and although she was always fascinated with learning new things, today things were completely different. She felt unable to concentrate or even listen to what their teacher was even talking about.

Kaia had been absent from the Academy this past week. She had gone back home to visit her family due to her grandmothers passing. Aeron had found the opportunity to sit next to her in every class.  
Actually, for the past couple of days, she could feel Aeron's constant stare at her every move. Always looking at her with so much concern surely picking up on the fact that she was acting strangely.

Just when there were dismissed for the day by their teacher, she slowly tried to get up from her seat. As soon as she did the entire room felt like it was spinning uncontrollably...  
She tried to steady herself as best as she could using the back of the chair for support.

Immediately Aeron was by her side holding her arm to help her steady herself.

"Rey, are you feeling alright?!"

Even though she wasn't feeling well, she was really proud to show any kind of weakness in front of others.  
Even her friends.  
She couldn't remember any other kid inside the Academy ever complaining about feeling tired or sick.  
Jedi were never tired! They were fearless and strong!  
She was strong! She had always been strong!  
That was how she got to survive all those years on her own.

"Yeah, fine..."  
She packed her things and walked outside the class.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine...''

"Well, I didn't sleep well last night... Maybe that's the problem.''

"Yeah maybe..."  
He didn't sound too convinced by her response.

''If you eat something maybe you will feel better. For the past week, you haven't been eating properly..''

He was so right...  
The only thing that surprised her was that Aeron was the one to notice that.  
But inexplicably the mere idea of putting anything inside her stomach right now only made fell sicker. 

"No... I am good for now. Maybe later?"

"Rey...  
He wasn't letting this go and she was starting to feel like ready to throw up... She needed to go back to her room and quick! She picked up her pace.

"I promise... I will eat something later Aeron. Right now... I only need some rest..."

''Let me at least walk you back to your room!''

''Aeron...I...''  
But she never had the chance to finish her sentence...

The whole room began to spin again and her legs felt like jelly, unable to carry her own weight...

''REY?!!''

She was falling...

The voice of Aeron soon became a mere whisper...

''HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!''

..........

 

''Solo! Did you hear a word of what I said?!''

Something was out of place...  
He suddenly felt his heartbeat start to accelerate and all his senses to heighten...  
There was even a noticeable trembling in the Force...Something that apparently only he had felt. Next, to him, Seth was completely oblivious.

''Did you feel that...?''  
Seth looked perplexed by his question.

''Feel what?''

''That trembling in the Force...''

''Well I sure did as I said to you only a minute ago. But you were too busy ignoring me as usual.''

''I don't do that!''

''Yes you do!''

''I always pay attention when you speak to me.''

''Alright then! So what do you think?''

''About?''

''About Syrena.''

''What about her?''

''Aaaand, I just proved my point Solo!''

''Shut up! Ok! I wasn't paying attention before... But I am paying right now.''

''Well you better! I am opening my heart and soul to you about my first kiss with Syrena man!''

''I thought Lannah was your first kiss.''

''Well that was hardly a kiss! There was no tongue involved there.''

''And now there was?''

''Yeap!''  
A huge smile was spread all over Seth's face.

''So what do you think I should do?''

''Explain me again, where is the problem. You obviously like the girl from what I can see.''

''I mean, yeah, I do like her but I don't want to seem too eager about it...''

''You know what? I really can't understand you sometimes. I mean if you like someone you tell them. You would want to spend every minute of every hour together with that person, talk about everything and nothing.''

''Well you seem to have put a lot of thought into that Solo. Do your opinions come from any sort of experience you might be having with a certain young lady named Niobe?''

''Niobe?!''

''Yes! Don't think I haven't noticed how she is all the time around you Solo!''

Was she?!  
Truth be told, he had noticed her a couple of times sitting next to him in classes or wanting to pair up with him when all of them were at training but he had never put any more thought into it... The romance was something that really left him indifferent.  
There were other matters that were a priority to him right now.

''Exaggerations!''

''Yeah, yeah sure. But just so you know, Syrena told me that Niobe likes you. And when I mean likes you, I mean that she likes you a lot.''

''She likes me...?''

''Well, truthfully I don't see what she finds in you, but yeah.''  
He stopped in his tracks. 

He had no idea what to say to that...

A girl liked him?! 

Why...?

''You know, I was thinking one of these days to ask Syrena to go on a date with me. I bet she wouldn't mind asking Niobe to come along. So.... if you be interested to join us for a lovely stroll near the lake you will be most welcome...''

Seth had already planned this.

''We could do like a double date or something.''

A date...!!  
The mere idea made him panic. He had no time for things like dating...

''You know I don't -''

His sentence was suddenly cut when both he and Seth stopped as they reached the beginning of another corridor and witnessed a group of young padawans that had formed a wall around something near the wall.

He felt it again...

This time fear was starting to fill his heart.

They both run towards those kids to see what was happening.

He slowly pushed some of the younglings aside to see what was the reason for such a disruption.

As soon as the last kids were out of his way, he saw!!

His heart stopped when he saw that kid Aeron who was fallen down on the floor, holding in his lap the unconscious body of Rey...  
He immediately fell on his knees right next to them.

''What happen...?!''  
He asked with a trembling voice...

''I...don't know...I swear! One minute we were...taking and the next...she...fell...''  
Aeron said between sobs as he held her close to him.

He looked at Rey...  
Her eyes were closed and droplets of sweat were formed all over her face...

He was panicking...!! 

He...he didn't know what to do...

Quickly all the voices around him started to fade...

Soon there was only the sound of his racing beating heart...

He looked at Aeron's hands and how they had enclosed tightly around Rey's tiny unconscious body...

HE had done something to her!!!

Rey was strong!!

She was a fighter and she would have fought!!

It was that boy's fault!!

The anger was starting to swell inside him...

Time was working against him...

He needed to help her!!

Save her!!!

He needed to take her away from him!!!

He extended his hand menacingly towards the neck of the boy and squeezed...

Suddenly the teary eyes of Aeron started to panic as his throat constricted!  
He squeezed tighter blocking the boy's airway...

''BEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!''  
He heard Seth's voice in the background but his anger was too much to even listen to him...

''STOP!!!''  
He couldn't! 

He wouldn't!

''LET-HIM-GO!''

Suddenly he felt his hands work on their own accord...  
His fingers opened slightly releasing Aeron's throat from his invisible grip.

The boy coughed uncontrollably as he tried to breathe. His hands even then never left her.

Seth was on his knees right next to him trying to check if everything was alright. 

''Are you ok? Take a deep breath, good, good! That's it. Relax, you're fine!''

He remained frozen...Unable to move...  
He looked the red face of Aeron and how he tried to get his breathing under control for several minutes.

He had nearly choked the kid to death... 

What had he done...??!!

''Let me take her,''  
Seth said to the boy.

''No, no...''

''Listen, I am not going to harm her, I swear to you. But she is not well and I need to take her to the hospital wing immediately.''

The boy wiped his tears away and finally agreed. 

Seth gently took Rey in his arms and rose to his feet.

Immediately he was in his own feet as well.  
He extended his own hands trying to take Rey from Seth's hands so he could take her to the hospital himself.

''No Ben! I will take her! Trust me!''

''I am not letting you-''

''Is best if you stay here!''  
Seth's tone was so strict. Everyone around him looked so scared. Most of the padawans had already moved towards Seth's side for protection...They were scared of him and what he could do to them...

He looked at Rey's unconscious body once again...

''Please...take care of her...''

''I promise.''

He watched as Seth turned around to walk quickly down the corridor with Rey on his arms and the boy next to him.  
Mixed whispers started to become more noticeable now...

''He tried to kill Aeron...''

''Sith...''

''Monster...''

He took several steps back as everyone around him looked at him with so much negativity and fear.

He turned around and run as fast as he could!

''YEEEEES...''

The voice was back...

''Give in to your hatred...''

..........

 

''That's not an answer Seth!''

''Master Skywalker, I told you everything I know.''

''Then where is Ben?''

''I have no idea Master.''

''Seth, I know he's your friend and you think you are helping him but I am telling you this now. Stop covering him.''

''As I said to you Master, we were heading to our next class when we saw Rey. We went to help her and Ben felt overwhelmed with everything so I told him that it was best to keep his distance until he felt calm.''

''Well the children are still frightened. I know that something must have happened and it's best if I hear the story from you, Seth.''

''I am sorry Master...''

''Very well then. It's best if we let things as they are for now. Our first priority now is Rey.''

The boy in front of him only nodded.  
He knew that even if he pushed Seth for answers he would never betray Ben.

He had been meditating in his chambers when he felt a forceful shake in the Force.  
It was the same shake he had felt from him when they had crushed in Jakku three years ago.

He needed to talk with the rest of the younglings to understand exactly what had scared them so much. But he was afraid that Ben was somehow the reason behind everything.  
But first, he needed to make sure Rey was alright.

''Ok, we will continue our discussion later. You may go Seth.''

''What about Rey?''

''I will talk with the doctor and see how she is doing.''

''Alright...''  
Seth headed for the door.

''Seth!''  
The boy stopped and turned his head to look at him once again.

''Do not try to find Ben. It is not safe. Let me deal with him myself.''

''As you wish Master Skywalker.''

He walked inside the infirmary where he found Rey lying on top of one of the medical beds. Her eyes were closed and an I.V. was placed on her right arm. 

''How is she?''  
He asked Madam Lyra who was the Head Doctor here at the Academy.

''She has Petal Fever.''

''How is that possible?!''

''Well apparently she had it for days and now it has spread.''

''Why didn't she say anything...?''  
He mostly asked himself that question...

''Well the symptoms are quite light in the beginning, so possibly she paid no attention to them. Unfortunately, the disease becomes fatal if not treated on its early stages...''

''What??!! What are you telling me right now?!''

''She had been deprived of many necessary nutrients in her early stages of development which made her body not strong enough to fight the disease...''  
He was trying to absorb everything that the doctor was telling him... But it was too damn hard...

''I have given a mixture of strong antibiotics but I am afraid there is nothing more I can do...''

''You mean...''

''I mean that it's best if you notify her parents as quickly as possible...''

''She has no one...''

''Not even someone who is close to her? A friend?''

''She has two close friends, but one is missing at the moment. She has gone home for a few days to visit her parents.''

''Then ask the other one. I assure you the disease is not contagious. It will mean a lot to her if she had her friend next to her right now.''

''Thank you, doctor. I will.''

''I will be right here with her the entire time if she needs anything Master Skywalker.''

He remained frozen to his spot looking at the poor, defenseless child on the medical med.

He didn't know what to do...

How did it all come down to this?

How hadn't he seen this coming?!

All the children were his responsibility here at the temple.  
Their parents had entrusted him with their care.  
Rey had no one! It was his job to keep a closer eye on her. Become like a second parent to her!

How irresponsibly he had acted!

Now her life was in danger!

All because of him!

Too bad Kaia wasn't here...  
Only Aeron was...

And...Ben...

Ben could help her...

They were good friends, but Ben couldn't be trusted right now...

He couldn't risk having him next to Rey at the moment.

He walked outside the infirmary and found Aeron sitting just outside the entrance. As soon as he saw him he jumped from his seat.

''How is she?!''

''She is not well...''

''I knew that there was something wrong with her! She wasn't eating properly this past week...I told her to be careful but she wouldn't listen!''  
The poor boy started to cry again, surely blaming himself for not acting sooner and telling someone about Rey's health.

''Listen to me Aeron. Rey's condition has nothing to do with you. You did everything well. You stayed with her when she needed you the most. You and Seth brought her here.''

''Yeah...But why isn't she waking up?!''

''Rey had been alone for many years and has lived through some very difficult situations.''  
It was best, to be honest with the youngling. He deserved to know if he was to stay with her and help her.

''She is sick Aeron, and her body is not strong enough to fight the disease.''

''No...''  
More tears run down his face...

''Listen, I know that you and Kaia are her closest friends and Kaia is not here at the moment. But it would mean a lot to Rey if you could be by her side. Be the family that she doesn't have.''

''Of course, I will. I will do anything for Rey!''

''And please don't be afraid. Her sickness is not contagious.''

''Rey needs me! Even if it was contagious it wouldn't stop me from being there for her.''

''I am glad to hear that she has such good friends next to her.''

He took Aeron's hand in his and opened the door of the infirmary once again.

Tonight he would rectify his mistakes. The first thing he would do would be to call Kaia's parents and explain to them what the situation was and ask for the little girl to come back.

Tomorrow he would deal with his nephew...

He would put an end to all...

Ben Solo needed to be stopped...


	12. Dark paths

What have I done...?!

Did I killed him..?!

His whole body was shaking uncontrollably...

He was sitting on the ground against a large tree.

Hot tears were running down his face as he remembered the unconscious body of his little Rey lying on the floor in the arms of that boy...

Had the boy done something to hurt her?!

Rey was a fighter! She knew how to protect herself!

Then why was she laying there unconscious?! 

He tries to remember. Had he witnessed any signs of injury? Blood maybe?

Oh, dear Maker! Why couldn't he remember? Everything was such a blur...

Then another memory rushed into his mind...  
Seth carrying her to the infirmary...  
He then cursed himself for not being the one to take her!

Why hadn't he...?

Why...?!

It was his responsibility...

He had promised her that he would protect her through anything!

Why hadn't he...?!!

All the guilts that he was starting to feel now, were also working against the little sanity he currently possed.

His soul was torn with so many familiar feeling that he was fighting every day to get under control.

Feelings of fear, hatred, and wrath were all working together to eat him alive from the inside.

He was feeling too much!! Too much at the same time!! 

"Make it stop...please...."  
He begged, as his fists clenched the dirt on the ground.

It wasn't long before goosebumps started to spread through his entire body...

"You are weak...."

His eyes open to find a pair of red, cold and completely deprived of any emotion eyes staring at him intently.  
The rest of the body and the face of that unhuman creature was completely covered by black smoke.

He knew that he was supposed to feel fear by the unnatural sight in front of him but somehow he only felt relieved by its presence.

He needed someone...anyone to help him...

"Make the pain stop....please..."  
He wasn't ashamed anymore to beg for help.

"I will help you be the strongest of them all...You will never have to be afraid anymore..."

Suddenly he heard someone approaching.

Immediately the creature disappeared into thin air without another word.

His eyes then caught the sight of his friend Seth as he appeared from behind some bushes.  
As soon as Seth's eyes laid upon him, he froze!   
All the color from his face completely evaporated leaving him white as a sheet.

"Ben...?"  
His voice was shaking...  
He could feel Seth's fear...

He should be afraid of him...

Everyone should...

He was dangerous...

He was a monster...

A monster that had killed before and would surely do it again...

"LEAVE!"  
He commanded with a voice that didn't sound like his own.

"Ben...I...am not going to hurt you...I am here to help you..."

Help him...?

He needed no one's help!

"If you know what's best for you, you will leave now!"

"I am not going anywhere, Ben! I am your friend..."  
He said a bit for forcefully this time.

He slowly rose from the ground and with menacing steps approached Seth. His pace was slow, like a predator that found his pray and was ready to strike. Darkness had spread inside him like a tide drowning every single emotion inside him.

Seth took a step back instinctively.

He came to a halt a few steps away from him. Then as he did before with Aeron, he slowly raised his hand in the same way...

"It's Rey!!"  
Seth said loudly!

He froze!

"She needs you!!"  
Seth's words were like a knife inside him.

Rey needed him...

She needed...HIM...

"She is very sick...I overheard Master Luke and the doctor talking. She has this sickness called Petal Fever.''

His heartbeat began to race!

''They have done everything they could...''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!''

''The disease has spread and she is very weak to fight it off.''

He took another step closer to Seth...

''Aeron is there with her right now and your uncle is trying to reach her other friend. The doctor said that she needs her loved ones next to her for support.''

He couldn't believe it...

He would do everything in his power to save her! 

He would not fail her!

''TAKE ME TO HER!''

..........

 

 

With every step he took his mind was starting to clear from the confusion he had been in. Seth also seems to slightly relax in his presence. They walked back to the Temple and to the infirmary.

It was already nightfall and the Academy was desert except for the guards that took rounds.

Seth opened the door of the infirmary slightly, taking a quick look before gesturing for him to enter.

Obviously, he was afraid of having any unpleasant meetings with his uncle. 

He followed Seth as he walked to where the emergency room was. He slowly opened the door and stepped aside for him to enter.

His heart constricted with the heaviest pain he had ever felt.

Inside, there was Rey lying unconscious in one of the medical beds.  
Aeron was sitting in a chair next to Rey's bed with his head resting on top of the mattress facing her and his hand linked with Reys little one. Apparently, he had fallen asleep whilst watching her.

The image somehow didn't feel right to him...  
HE was supposed to be the one to be there for her...hold her hand...give her strength...  
HE was her best friend. Her family.   
Not him.   
Not Aeron!

"I will take Aeron back to his room and then come back."  
Seth whispered next to him.

"No, don't come back.''

"Ben, it's best if I am here. What if your uncle comes back? He seemed pretty pissed with you. He knows that something happened. I swear I didn't say a word and neither did Aeron but it's a matter of time before someone speaks.''

"Let him come."  
He was not afraid of anyone! Especially his uncle.

"Ben..."

"Go. Take him away from her.''

Unwillingly Seth nodded and walked to where Aeron was sleeping.

"Hey, Aeron. Wake up."  
He whispered, not wanting to alarm him and also disturb Rey.

"Hey...What! What happened?! Rey?!"  
He quickly turned his head towards Rey, panicking that something had happened to her whilst he had fallen asleep.

"No, no relax. She is still asleep. Listen, why don't you go have some rest? Ben will stay with her."  
Aeron's blue eyes immediately found his. There was undeniable loathing behind them. The kid obviously despised him.

"No! I am not leaving her alone with him! He will hurt her!"

"Why you little-!"  
He dared to accuse him of such a thing!! He would pay!  
He took a menacing step towards Aeron and he too immediately jumped from his seat ready to fight him!

"Everybody calm down!"  
Seth was already standing in front of him and Aeron acting as a barrier. 

"Aeron, I swear to you that Ben would never do anything to hurt Rey. He is as much of a friend to her as you are. All of us need to work together to help Rey feel better!''

Seth's words seemed to bring some sanity to both of them.  
Together they stepped back pushing aside their differences for the time being.

"Good...I am glad that we are all on the same page. Now, Aeron lets go get some rest and then come back to fill Ben's place. That seems like a plan or what?''

Both nodded. Before leaving the room, Aeron turned to him and with great determination and courage, he looked at him fearlessly.

"Don't believe for one second that because I am younger than you I won't make you pay if you dare to hurt her.'' 

He had to admire the kid's spirit. He really did care for her.   
Seth gave him a small nod, a silent promise that he would be on a lookout for his uncle in case he would come back. He nodded in return and finally Seth and Aeron were out of the room.

Finally...

His eyes turned again to Rey.

He slowly walked to her bed.

He sat as gently as possible on top of the bed next to her, making sure that he didn't sit on any of the tubes that were connected with her arm.

She looked so small, so fragile...

Her cheeks were hallowed and her clothes looked huge on her. 

She had lost weight...

How could he had missed that?!

Why hadn't he noticed that she had stopped eating?!

HE had promised to take care of her...

Not somebody else!

ONLY HIM!

Not his uncle, not her friends!

HIM!

Poor Rey...

He gently took the cloth that was lying next to her pillow and used it to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

She was boiling with fever...

A deep frown formed between her eyebrows...

Suddenly she started to shake! He rose from the bed afraid that he had done something to hurt her.

Her shakes soon became intense spasms! Several alarms and flashing lights came alive on the monitor next to her.

This time there was no room for panic! He needed to calm down! It was the only way to help her.

Then his mind turned years back when they first met in the desert. How he found her lying unconscious...How he carried her back to the town...How he used his Powers to save her...

That was what he needed to do now!

He extended his hands and closed his eyes. His fingers were placed on either side of her head. 

He concentrated hard and tried to Force-heal her as he had done so in the past.

This time he felt more confident. He had practiced a lot and he had perfected this skill.

Slowly warm energy started to spread from his fingers...

Yes...he could feel the energy flowing through him...

Yes...that was it...

He slowly opened his eyes to look at Rey's face...

Any minute now...

She would wake up...

Surely...

Suddenly his concentration broke as another loud beeping alarm from the monitor went on!

His eyes looked at the monitor and he soon realized that her blood pressure was dropping!

No!! It couldn't be!

He extended his hands once again!

He tried again but another alarm went on!

This time it was her heart rate...

It was dropping dramatically!

Before he had a chance to react, he heard people running towards them!

''What's going on?! Who are you?! What have you done?!''  
The doctor came rushing inside the room along with two nurses.  
She quickly checked on the monitor and the nurses at the tubes at her arm.

''I asked you something young man! What happened?!''

''I tried to Force-heal her...I tried to help her...''  
The truth poured from his mouth uncontrollably...

''Her BP is dropping!''  
One of the nurses yelled!

''She is burning up. Her temperature has increased to 42 degrees C!  
The other one notified the doctor.

''Damn it!''  
The doctor cursed!

''Stay with me, Rey! Fight!''  
She told her as she sucked the content out of a small vial that she was holding in her hands, which was filled with some sort of a clear liquid, using a syringe. She then pressed the tip of the needle straight into one of the tubes that were hanging from her arm.

He felt completely powerless...He had taken several steps back watching a tragedy beyond proportions unravel in front of his eyes...

And then he felt a sudden sharp pain like he had never felt before sting his own heart...

Another alarm!

The sound that came from the monitor this time was a continuous one...

''HER HEART STOPPED!''

''START CPR!!''

He couldn't believe it...

Rey...?

Sweetheart...?

Time seemed to slow down...

His legs glued to the ground and his hands felt like lead, stuck to his sides...

He saw the doctor and the nurses starting to perform chest compressions and place a mask on her face to give her oxygen...

Every second that passed Rey found herself closer and closer to her end...

''WE ARE LOSING HER!''

''NO! KEEP GOING!''

Another minute.

Sweat was starting to drip from the doctor's forehead from the continuous efforts to keep her alive! 

Her hands never stopped the chest compressions.

Another minute...

More alarms...

Another minute...

More medications...

The sharp pain in his heart was starting to fade...

Another minute...

''Stop...stop...There is no point...She's gone...''

Rey's hand had fallen to the side...unmoving...waiting for him to take it...

The doctor turned to him, completely devastated with tears in her eyes...

''I am sorry...''

She was gone...

She...

He...

He had lost her...

''I will go notify Master Luke...''

He watched the doctor leaving the room...

One nurse at some point had started to cry uncontrollably as she hovered above Rey's body.  
The other nurse with great composure closed the monitor and removed as gently as possible all the needles from Rey's arms.  
As she finished with the last one she turned to look at him.

''Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done.''

With that, she hugged the other nurse and slowly they both exit the room, leaving him again alone with her...

He was feeling so numb... So empty...

There was no pain...

No anger...

There was nothing...

Only emptiness...

Several minuted passed...

He just couldn't believe it...

Couldn't accept it...

Not yet!

Rey was so young!

She had her whole life ahead of her!

He wouldn't leave his Rey to die! 

No!

This time with a calmness that he couldn't understand where it was coming from, he closed the space between himself and Rey and took her hand...

''Please...don't leave me...I couldn't bear it...''

He whispered to her...

His eyes were glued to her.

Everything else disappeared...

There was only the sound of his heartbeat...

He felt his energy return again...

This time from his hand, a gold light started to emerge...

It was so warm, so strong...

Pure energy started to spread from his hand.

The Light slowly started to advance from her fingers to her arm...

Soon her entire body was completely covered in a golden light...

He let his love and his care for Rey to guide him...

He used all that Light inside him to envelop her and bring her back...

Back to him...

He wanted her back!

He wanted her back in his life!

He wanted her to be happy!

He wanted her to live her life to the fullest!

He wanted to see her smile again...

HE wanted to make her smile again...

He then felt a faint warmth starting to form in his hand...

Couldn't it be?!

And then he saw...

Her eyelids were starting to move...

She was trying to open her eyes...

He moved closer and whispered to her ear.

''I am right here sweetheart...''

Her chest started to move...

She was breathing!

''That's it...Open your eyes for me, Rey...''

And then he saw the most beautiful and the most majestic sight he had ever seen...  
Rey's eyes opened...

His heart this time swelled with the warmest feeling of happiness he had ever felt...

She was back!

His little Rey was back!

''Why are you crying, Ben...?''

She whispered...

She had gone to the other world and back and she was still concern about him...  
He couldn't believe how special and unique this person actually really was...

''I am happy...''

A faint smile formed in her lips.

''You're back...you're back!''  
He whispered as he pressed his head to her neck and hugged her tightly, still not believing that she was back! 

 

.........

 

He had just finished talking to Kaia and her parents, asking them if she wouldn't mind returning earlier to the Academy due to the emergency that had occurred when Madam Lyra had entered his chambers.  
He stopped to look at the broken woman standing in front of him...

Her pain and guilt screamed from miles away...  
He then understood...  
She didn't need to say anything...

A heavy cloud of mourning quickly enveloped him...  
He felt responsible...  
Dying once you reached a certain age was something completely normal but in such a young age was a tragedy...

She was gone...

He slowly followed Madam Lyra back to the infirmary.

He needed to take care of the final details...

How would he explain to her friends that Rey was gone...? What would he tell Ben...?  
This will crush him!

Rey's death would be his damnation...

That news would only send him to a road that there was no turning back...

Madam Lyra opened the door of her room and came to a sudden halt.

As he entered the room he saw what had made her freeze to her spot.

He couldn't believe his eyes...

Ben was holding Rey's hand and a golden Light was spread all over her body...

It was Ben's Light...

He was using it to bring her back...

He had never seen that before... He always believed that it was a myth. Using your actual Light, was something that had never been done before. It was only written in the ancient Jedi Texts. Powerful Jedi Masters had spent decades trying to accomplish that.

Legends said that only the Prime Jedi had reached such a perfect Balance and was able to use this skill.

Ben had actually accomplished that...

He had found a way to save Rey...

It was a miracle...

One he could not explain even if he wanted to.


	13. Awakenings

Rey 10 years old ... Ben 20 years old

 

''My mother is visiting today.''

''What?! Why didn't you say anything?!''

''It's not a big deal.''

''Of course, it is! She's your mother! I would love to see what she looks like. Is she anything like your dad? Because you know I love your dad, I think he is the most wonderful and cool dad I have ever met!''

''You haven't met any other dads.''

''Well, that's true, but still, I think he's pretty amazing.''  
She watched as Ben continued with his calligraphy, never taking his eyes away from what he was doing.

''So?!''

''So what?''

''What is she like?!''

''Well for starters, she is nothing like my dad. She is serious and busy.''

''Buzy?''  
These were the only two words he was using to describe his mom?

''Yeah, she is a Senator and she travels a lot.''

''I am not asking you about that!''

''Then what is it you wish to know?''

''I mean, is she like you?''

''Tall and handsome?''  
She saw a smile form on his lips. She liked when he used his sense of humor. It was a shame he didn't do it more often. He was always so serious and moody around everyone else.  
She laughed as well.

''She shorter than I am with big brown eyes and long hair. She is...kind.''

''You must be excited to see her after so long.''

''I am used of the distance.''  
She couldn't understand him sometimes. He had a family who loved him. Yes, they were all a little preoccupied with their jobs, but still. They were there for him. Why couldn't he appreciate that?

''Well as soon as she arrives please tell me.''

''She wanted to meet you anyway.''

''What?!''

''Dad told her about you I guess.''

A sense of nervousness enveloped her.  
Ben's mom was a Senator. She had no idea how to talk to a Senator...   
What if she didn't like her?

''I am sure she will love you.''

''Would you stop doing that?!''  
He laughed so hard this time.  
One of the things he had mastered this year was mind reading and quite frankly he was very good at it, making it his hobby to tease her constantly.

''You need to start training your mind.''

''Yes Master!''  
She teased him and they both laughed.

.........

He felt nervous about seeing her again. It had been so long since she had visited. He couldn't hide the fact that he had missed his mother more than he cared to admit.  
There were so many times throughout the day that something important was happening and he wished to call her and share it with her. He craved for her guidance and her support. He longed to hear her tell him how proud she was feeling about his progress in the Academy. He wanted to tell her that he wished for her to visit him more often. None of all these hopes and dreams had ever become reality. She was always so busy with matters of the Senate.  
The damn Senate! Always coming first before her family!

Secretly he craved that this time things were going to be different. That her visite was about him and not Luke or any other matter which involved matters of politics. 

He watched as her ship slowly landed.  
His heart pounded with anticipation... 

And then a small hand slowly found his large one.

Rey was standing next to him on the docking bay. Apparently, she had sensed his nervousness and wanted to give him some support. It was such a small gesture from her part but with such a huge meaning to him.  
He tightened his grip on her, wanting to absorb every single ounce of courage she could give him.

The door slowly opened and a group of guards stepped outside first. A minute later there she was, closely followed by another young man...?

Who was that?!

What was he doing with his mother?

''Ben! I am so glad to see you!''  
She gave him a warm hug.   
His eyes remained tightly locked on the young man that had a ridiculous happy expression stuck on his face.

''My, my! How much you've grown! Look at you! You had grown to be even taller than your father!''  
She gently touched his face as she looked deep into his eyes.

''So handsome!''  
She said to him as her hands traveled from his face to his long curls.

''I like your hair like that.''

''How long are you staying?''  
Straight to the point. There was no point in waiting further for the cold truth.

''Only for the weekend darling.''

''I see.''

He knew it.  
He knew that there was no point in believing in dreams.  
Before the coldness of disappointment enveloped him, another even stronger emotion started to grow inside him.

''Let me introduce you to a good friend of mine. Poe.''  
She took a step aside, gesturing towards the young man next to her.

''Hey! Nice to meet you! Leia has told me so many nice things about you!''  
He said with that annoying stupid happy expression on his face as he extended his hand for a handshake.  
He slowly unlocked his grip from Rey and extended his hand to him.

''Strong grip,''   
Poe said surprised by his tight handshake.

''And this lovely young lady must be Rey!''  
His mom's attention turned to her. She lowered herself so she could reach her level and extended her hand. Slowly Rey took his mom hand. 

''I am Leia. My God you look so beautiful.''  
He saw Rey's eyes fall on the floor. She felt so shy about his mom comment.

''Don't be shy sweetheart. I am only speaking the truth.''  
She gently touched her face.   
That small gesture earned his mother a faint smile coming from Rey's lips.  
Just as she got up, Poe followed next. He lowered himself to her level and looked deep into her eyes.

''Nice to meet you, Rey, I am Poe.''  
And then he suddenly was bombarded by feelings of nervousness and shyness. Strange these were not his feelings...They were Rey's feelings...  
He lowered his eyes to find a very flushed and nervous Rey staring at Poe's face...  
She extended her trembling hand to his and they exchanged a handshake.

Her face was illuminated like never before.

She...liked him...

His hand abruptly found her other hand again and closed tighter around hers.

He really didn't like the idea of Rey liking somebody. She was still a child! Far too young to have such feelings about somebody!

''Why don't we go inside? Is starting to drizzle.''  
His mom told them. 

They all started to move inside the Temple. 

''One thing I don't miss about Yavin is the rain.''

''Oh, you get used to it after a while,''  
Poe said pleased. 

''You live here?!''  
Rey asked curiously.

''Yes, well actually I was born and raised here in Yavin and it wasn't until this past month that I moved away.''

''Really?! To where?!''  
Her voice sounded different as she talked to him.

''Well it is a pleasure to say that currently, I am under the wings of Princess Leia.''

''Poe right here, is one of the most prominent pilots the New Republic has ever seen!''  
Strong feelings of jealousy possed him.  
His mother had never praised him for his piloting skills like that before.

Rey seemed so impressed by Leia's words.

''So where is my brother? Why didn't he meet us?''

''He has a class.''

''Always so busy.''  
She was the one to talk...

''Well then, what do you suggest we do until he finishes his classes, my dear?''  
He turned his head to her ready to respond but his mother's question was addressed to Rey.

''Well, what do you think we should do Ben?''  
Even if he had never said it to her, Rey knew him better than anyone. He knew how much he wanted to spend time with his mother alone from everyone else.

''Care for a walk?''

''A walk sounds lovely.''  
He only needed that jerk out of his way.

''I was about to go meet with my friends Poe. Would you like to join me?

''I would love to.''  
And then her small hand was slowly freed from his own living him with a hollow feeling inside him...

He watched her as she walked away from him with Poe by her side.

''She is lovely. I can see why Han was so impressed by her.''  
No wonder his parents liked her. Everyone liked Rey...even the pilot...

''It's her Light.''

''Yeah it captures you immediately...Now! Tell me everything. I want to know! Any girl that has captured my son's heart that I need to know about?''

''MOM!''  
She laughed as she hugged him once again.

 

..........

 

''And this is Kaia, she's my best friend.''

''I am very pleased to meet you.''  
Kaia giggled as she extended her hand to greet him.

''And this is-''

''Aeron!''  
Aeron said abruptly.

Strange...

''Nice to meet you Aeron.''  
Poe this time settled with a wave to greet Aeron.

''Poe is a pilot you know.''  
Everyone around them looked at him in awe.

It wasn't every day that guests were coming to the Academy, so when everyone heard that Senator Organa was visiting, they gathered to see her up close.

Most of the kids in her class had already formed a circle around Poe asking him all sorts of questions.

Kaia came to stand closer to her and whispered in her ear.

''He is so cute!''  
Kaia said excitedly. 

''I know...''  
She whispered.

''I love his smile, so dreamy...''  
Kaia signed.

''Yeah, I know what you mean...''  
She signed as well.

She looked at Poe once again. He looked like those princes that you read in fairytales. He was so kind and dreamy. She imagined him flying with his ship and fighting off the bad guys, rescuing the princess...

She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up...

''Rey, are you feeling alright?!''  
Aeron asked her concern as he came to stand in front of her. Since last year he had been always careful with everything that regarded her health. He was always checking if she had finished her meals, or worried every time that it rained and they were somewhere outside...

The events of last year apparently had scared him quite a bit. 

''She is fine Aeron! Relax!''  
Kaia replied before she had a chance to speak.  
She gave him a warm smile reassuring him that everything was fine.

Suddenly Alec, a kid from their class run towards them. 

''Hey guys!! Master Luke said that tonight we will have a big celebration in honor of our guest!!''

Both she and Kaia looked at each other and giggled!

A celebration!

The day couldn't get any better!

Her first celebration! 

Her first celebration where Poe would be there...

She felt tiny butterflies fly in her stomach...

That was weird...

Maybe Aeron was right? Could she be sick?  
Before she put more thought into it, Kaia grabbed her hand and whispered to her ear.

''Come on, let's go. We need to get ready...''

''Wait a minute, what about Poe? We can't leave him here alone.''  
After a minute of consideration, Kaia's face lighted up.

''Hey Aeron!''  
Kaia shouted! Aeron had moved several feet away from them and was talking to some other kids from their class.  
She made a gesture for him to approach them.  
With a bored and quite annoyed expression on his face, Aeron came back to them once again.

''What?''

''We need to ask you for a big favor!''

''What favor?''  
He sounded scared. Like he could tell that Kaia was going to ask for something he didn't want to do.

''Could you keep some company to Poe?''

''Why?! Where are you going?!''

''Girls stuff.''

''No, Kaia. I don't want to.''

''Oh come on! It will be fun! He is so nice! Look at him!''

''I don't even know him!''

''Well that's the plan! Get to know him! Just for an hour! Please. Pretty please!''  
Aeron's eyes return to her for some support.  
She giggled nervously. She understood that Aeron surprisingly didn't like Poe.

''Fine. Only for an hour! Then I am out!''

''Fine, fine! We will meet you at Great Hall.''

..........

''I have nothing to wear...''  
Rey looked at her closet. There were only white robes, grey robes, and dark grey robes...

How exciting...

''No need to worry. Here.''  
Kaia said as she walked inside her room. In her hands, she was holding two dresses. One blue and one white. 

''Pick one.''

''Oh Kaia...There are so beautiful...''

''My mom send them the other day.''  
They really were. Kaia's mom knew how to sew. 

''Well, she said that there were for a special occasion or something. Little did she knew that we never wear anything else besides our Jedi robes.''

''Well, see? Today was an exception.''

''I guess you're right.''  
They giggled once again.

''Which one do you prefer?''  
She asked Kaia.

''Either one. You choose first.''  
She looked at both dresses. They looked so beautiful.   
The truth was that she had never seen or even wore anything other than used robes before.

''I think that you would look great in both of them, but may I suggest to you the white?''

''You think it will look better on me?''

''I think you have so much light inside you that sometimes it looks like you radiate with it. It's definitely your color.''

Did she radiate with light?  
Maybe it was the fact that she was happy.

She was happy here on Yavin.  
She had a home. Good friends. She had Ben.  
Sometimes she felt like she was ready to burst from all the happy energy that consumed her.

She finally took the white dress from Kaia's hand. It was so soft. Made from a fabric she had never touched before.

''Oh, I forgot shoes! I think we wear the same number, I will bring you one pair. Put it on and I will be back in a sec!''

She then removed her robes and put the dress above her head.   
With certainty, this was the most beautiful dress she had ever worn. It was simple and yet so beautiful. It reached her angles and it had a gorgeous light green ribbon which tied at the back.

''Oh! You look so beautiful!!''  
Kaia jumped up and down! She quickly closed the door behind her and came to stand next to her in the mirror. She too had worn her dress.

''Thank you so much, Kaia! It the most beautiful thing I have ever worn.''

''Rey, may I ask you something?''

''Sure!''

''Why do you never let your hair loose from those buns?''

''Em...it's kinda hard to explain...''

''If you don't want to tell me, just forget I ask Rey.''  
She obviously didn't want to put her in a difficult situation. 

This was actually something that she hadn't share with anyone. Not even Ben. She always thought that if she would tell people, they would find her excuse stupid and laugh at her.  
But she trusted Kaia and wanted to share her secret with her.

''Well...You are the first person I am telling this and I know that it will probably not going to make a lot of sense but...''

''Rey it's fine, I promise I won't I will not tell anyone.''  
Kaia was now holding her hand tightly, trying to show her that she was her friend and that she wasn't going to judge her.

''I have no memory of my parents...My first memory of myself was with those three buns in my head... So I guess that my mom used to like making my hair like that...That was why I kept them all those years... I know that my parents are still looking for me! Maybe if I keep my hair like that, my mom would recognize me if she sees me one day...''

It was the only link between her and her parents...something so small but yet so important...

She looked at Kaia. She was feeling so open right now, so vulnerable sharing this...

''I am sure that you will find your parents one day Rey.''  
Kaia squeezed her hand even tighter.

''And when you do, they will see what a wonderful and kind person you have become.''

''Thank you, Kaia.''  
A small tear fell from the corner of her eye.

''Until then, I will be your family. Well me and that jerk Aeron.''  
She giggled again!

''What is up with him today anyway?''

''You know what? I have no idea. But it's starting to piss me off. He ruined us the happiest moment in our lives!''

She giggled as she remembered Poe's beautiful face.

''Have you seen a more handsome boy in your life?''  
Kaia asked her after she removed her hand to go sit on top of her bed to put her shoes on.

''Well...he is the first one I 've noticed to tell you the truth...''

''Really?!''  
She nodded and she felt her cheeks begin to heat again...

''You're blushing!''

''I am not!!''  
Instinctively she put her hands in her cheeks to cover them.

''You really like him! Oh, that's so cute! Your first crush!''  
Was it?   
Was Poe her first crush?  
Thinking of him she felt those tiny butterflies in her stomach again...

''I guess so...''

''Have you ever had a crush on someone?''

''My first crush was this boy named Darius from back home. We used to live next to each other.

''Do you still talk to him?''

''From time to time. But listen, if you really like Poe, I am willing to step aside.''

''Kaia, he is like ten years older than us! He would never see a kid as nothing more than a kid...''

''Yeah, but one day you will be a Jedi. And he will be a pilot. And you will get married and have lots of beautiful kids with brown curly hair!''  
They both giggled at Kaia's wild train of dreams!

Kaia's dream though seemed so perfect to her...  
So much like something she would have dreamed for herself.

Her a Jedi... Him a pilot...

Fighting crime...

Bringing rightfulness where there was the injustice...

She suddenly felt so much eagerness for the future...

''Ready?''  
Kaia asked her.

''Yeah!''

''Alright, let's go downstairs before Aeron never speaks to us again!''

She felt a mixture of nervousness and happiness...

Tonight was going to be a magical night indeed...


	14. Regrets

''How is he doing?''

''He's been walking on a dangerous path.''  
She felt her heart break yet again...

Another disappointment...

''Han told me that he was doing better...''

''There are moments when I feel the same anger...the same Darkness in him like...''

''Like Vader...''  
Her eyes started to fill again with hot tears. She had lost count of the times she had shed tears for her son. 

Since she carried him inside her womb she could feel that something was terribly wrong with her baby, yet she tried to fool herself with all sorts of excuses. Sometimes she blamed her pregnancy, other times, her fights with Han. But unfortunately, at the end of the day where all the lights were out and the noises from the city quieted down, her fears returned to her. 

When he was born all her concerns became reality.  
He was born so powerful with the Force. Even Luke didn't match him. Only...

Only Vader did...

She had prayed so many times for her son to choose a different path, to use his powers for good, do something special with his life. Unfortunately, he was beyond her help. Her brother had been her last hope.  
It was so unfair for him to take upon this burden of saving her son. She knew that, but there was no other way.

All those years, she had been hoping to hear from Luke that her son was saved.  
Every time, each call ended in tears.

''There are moments where I can feel the Light inside him.''  
Her eyes immediately lighted up with hope.

''There are rare occasions that make me believe that there is still hope for him and yet there are other times when I believe that it would be for the best of all of us if he didn't finish the program.''

''End the program...?''  
She almost whispered not believing what her brother was saying. Without Luke's help, she would lose her son forever.

''Luke? What are you not telling me?''

''Nothing. I promise. You know that I will never give up on him.''  
She could feel that Luke was holding back something, but she also knew that there was no point into pushing him further for answers he was not ready to share.

''I know...''

''So! Tell me about the young boy you brought with you.''  
Just as fast she knew that the conversation about Ben was over.

''Do you remember Shara Bey and Kes Dameron?''  
After a minute of thought, he nodded.

''Well Poe is their son.''

''I remember both Shara and Kes, they were in our team in the battle of Endor.''

''Shara and I kept a close contact over the years. After their deaths a few months ago, Poe came to find me.''

''He wants to join politics?''

''The Resistance.''  
Obviously, her words shook deeply her brother as she saw those pair of blue eyes open fully to look at her perplexed.

''I 've been re-building the Resistance for quite some time now.''

''Is it that bad?''  
She believed that he would be more shocked hearing this but apparently, he too had seen the dark times approaching.

''It's worst. The First Order has grown beyond control. More and more systems have fallen under their power. My spies also tell me that there have been countless cases of child abductions in many systems.

She could feel the fear inside her brother's heart.

''Luke they are taking them away from their families almost infants so they have no memories and they brain-wash them into becoming soldiers of the First Order!''

''I can't believe this...''

''And not to mention that the clone program in Kamino has started operating again.''

''But I thought that the program was completely shut down after the fall of the Empire. You even signed for that.''

''I had. And even today the Kaminoans will tell you that the facilities are shut down.''

She saw how much the news affected him. She needed to warn him. 

''You need to start training them.''  
Her words hit a sensitive matter for him.

''I will do no such thing! They are kids Leia!''

''So where we if you remember correctly Luke. Do you honestly believe that the First Order will stop from slaughtering them just because they are children?''

''I cannot let the mistakes of the past be repeated. These children cannot serve as soldiers of some political game! I will not allow it!''

''Luke, just-''

A knock at the door interrupted their discussion.

''I am sorry Master Skywalker. We are ready to start the celebration.''

''Thank you, Master Marr. We will be right down.''

''Oh and before I go, I must tell you that the celebration has been moved outside the Temple.''

''How so?''

''The younglings thought that it would be a great idea to have it outside due to the good weather.''

''That will be interesting. Shall we?''  
His eyes turned to her once again and she already knew that the conversation was once again over.

..........

With each step they took the music was getting louder and louder.  
She could feel her heart pounding with anticipation. She had never been to a celebration before. She had no idea what to expect. What did people do in celebrations? She remembers seeing an old video in the archives of a young couple dancing.   
That video had moved her so much. She remembers that couple well.   
The man was taller than the woman. He had interlinked his fingers with her's and had put his other hand behind the woman's back, leading the pace. After a while, he placed their joined hands where his heart was and the woman slowly rested her head in his strong sternum.

Both looked so serene, so perfect together...

That was what true love was to her...

What if tonight she would be lucky enough to dance like this with somebody? Maybe Poe?

She couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

Kaia was there to hold her hand just when they walked to where the celebration was held. Large benches were placed all around the big fire that was burning. Everyone was either standing and talking to each other or dancing carefree. Above them, the night sky full of countless stars was bringing something magical to the whole atmosphere.

The scene was so dreamlike like it had come out of a fantasy book.  
Everyone around them looked so happy. It was the first time she could sense so many happy emotions around her.

Her eyes caught Ben sitting by the fire with Seth. They were both talking about something which apparently must have been quite important because neither of them looked away from the fire.  
She wondered what the topic was.

''Hey, we better go save Aeron because from the looks of it he is ready to murder Poe.''  
Her eyes turned to where Kaia was pointing at.  
Near a tall tree, there was a large table with food and beverages. Close to it, Poe and Aeron were standing, both having also a discussion about something.

Around them, a dozen girls of all ages were giggling and side-eying the two or more accurate Poe. From what it looked like though, Poe was completely oblivious to the whole thing and Aeron looked pissed as hell.  
She needed to have a word with Aeron later about the whole thing. His behavior was so strange.

''I think you right...''  
As they walked towards them she felt her heart begin to pound harder and harder.

''You're late,''  
Aeron said to them in a harsh tone the moment they came to stand next to them.

''Sorry, but we were getting ready.''

''Ladies, I must say that both of you look like princesses.''  
Her cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire.

''Thank you, Poe. So, did Aeron showed you around the Temple?''

''Oh, yeah that was so nice of him. We had a really good time.''  
Her eyes found Aeron to see his reaction to that comment. Surprisingly he was already looking at her with a weird expression on his face.   
Was he still angry at them? At her for being late?

''And from what I found out Rey, you have some skills when it comes to mechanical matters.''  
Her attention was returned once again to Poe.

''Ah, yeah. I like to learn how things work. I think it's fascinating.''

''Yeah, I feel the same way. In particular with ships. I was about your age when I build my first x-wing.''

''You have built an X-wing by yourself?!''

''Yeah, I mean my dad helped me out a lot with the mechanical staff and my mom was the one to teach me how to fly it.''

''Will you teach me one day how to fly?''

''I promise I will.''  
And then suddenly she felt a huge wave of negative energy push aside her joy!  
What in the world?!

..........

 

''I am telling you, if you just look to your right now you will see her staring at you.''  
Seth had been annoying him with all this romantic crap for the whole night. Apparently, Niobe was sitting just a few benches away from them with a couple of her friends staring at him and Seth for God knows what reason.

''Would you stop being such a snob and go talk to the girl?''

''I am not a snob! I just don't feel like talking!''

''Honestly men, I just don't get what she sees in you.''

''You might have mentioned this before.''

''And I will mention it again.''

''Seth, just let it go.''  
He was in no mood for things like that. His mind was still preoccupied with everything that happened the afternoon.

Every second that he had to spend with his mother had been a blessing.   
Boy, how much he had missed her!   
He had missed her sharp comments and her tough spirit.

As usual, she had placed him in a rough spot more times that he could count but it was worth it.  
It was better this than not having her at all.

''Would you look at that? Seriously what is it with this pilot and all the girls are drooling over him?''  
His attention returned to the here and the now and looked to when Seth was looking.

That obnoxious thing was still around and apparently had caused quite of a stir around the female population.  
Next, to him, two girls in dresses looked at him like lost puppies.

Wait...!!

These were not just any girls...

He looked closer to the one that had her hair pulled up in three little buns...

Rey...

She was wearing a white dress and matching shoes...

She had changed from her regular outfit to a dress...

She didn't own any other clothes except her Jedi robes. Probably her friend had given them to her.

But why...?

And then it hit him...

It was all for the damn pilot!

What the hell was wrong with her!?

The boy was so much older than her! His mom had said that he was twenty-two! He was even older than him! Why couldn't she see that?! Why was this asshole still talking to her? Couldn't he see that she was still a child and he would only hurt her feelings?!

''Hey! Where are you going?!''  
Seth asked him the moment he got up from his seat and was already walking to where the happy group was standing.  
Just as he was one step away from them he heard it.

''Will you teach me one day how to fly?''

''I promise I will.''

WHAT THE HELL???!!!!

What did he just say??!!   
His anger felt like hot lava spreading inside him!

''Hey Ben! Good of you to join us!''  
The pilot said to him as soon as he saw him approaching. Once again he had that dumb expression of continuous happiness painted on his face.   
Oh, how gladly he wished to erase that smile from his face using his fists!

''Rey already has someone who is going to teach her how to fly!''

''I have?''  
She looked at him perplexed.

''We are starting tomorrow.''  
He said determinedly.

''But...''

''Tomorrow after classes.''  
Whatever she was ready to say was interrupted by him.

''Cute dresses Ladies!''  
Seth said to the two girls as he finally approached the group.

''Thank you, Seth.''

That girl Kaia said to him. Rey, on the other hand, was still looking at him with an expression that he couldn't place.

''My pleasure. What do you all say that we all go and have a dance?''

''That's a great idea!''  
Kaia said excitedly.

''Is not every day we get to have such a big celebration. Who knows when the next one will be. So as I say, live the moment!''  
Seth extended both his hands towards Rey and Kaia.  
Kaia without a second thought took his hand. Rey, on the other hand once again turn her gaze towards him and waited.

Surely she wasn't expecting him to follow her...  
He had never danced in his life before and he wasn't going to break this rule now.

But then again a second thought came to his mind...  
Rey had been alone her entire life. Before Yavin, she had been a slave and since coming here it had been always studies, training, and meditation in her schedule. No fun whats of ever. Probably this must have been her first real celebration. One that involved fun, dancing, and singing...

Maybe he could...

But before he had time to finish that thought, her eyes turned towards Poe...  
Her little hand reached for his and in a heartbeat, her fingers were interlocked with his...

''Care to dance?''

''Of course! But I must warn you, it's been a while since I've done this.''

''Don't worry, I have never danced before so I won't judge you.''

''Never?''  
Her cheeks looked rosier as she slowly nodded.

''So we both make a fool of our selves, what do you say?!''

Her face lighted like the brightest star and she gave him her warmest smile before dragging him to where the rest of the students were dancing.

He...

He couldn't believe it...!

He looked a the two couples that danced all together like they had zero concerns about the others around them.

At that moment he felt the same jealousy run him like it had this morning.

This pilot from nowhere had swooped in and took all the people that mattered to him in one single day!

First his mother and now Rey!

What did the pilot have that captured everyone around him?!  
Not only would he leave and work with his mother but he would return again here on Yavin to teach Rey how to fly...And she would look at him like he was some sort of a prince and melt under his charms...

Disgusting!

He would need to have a word with her tomorrow! Explain to her that her whole fascination was stupid and wrong!

He would break her heart but he didn't care! It needed to be done!

She looked so happy...so carefree...

For some reason, this only infuriated him further...

''Not a fan of dancing?''  
A female voice interrupted his wild thoughts. He turned around to find Niobe standing behind him alone.

She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was loose.

''Not really.''

''Me neither. What do you say we go for a walk then?''  
His eyes returned again to the scenery that had upset him so much and after a minute of consideration he decided against his better judgment and took Niobe's hand to take her away from the crowd.

It was so unlike him to initiate contact with someone and yet this time he had done it.  
Niobe's hand felt cold against his.

He guided her towards the lake where no one would interrupt them. Where he wouldn't see more of the things that pained him.  
Thankfully it was a clear night and they could see where they were going.  
As soon as they reached the lake, he let go of her hand.

''Don't.''  
He turned to look at her.

''I like you holding my hand.''  
He hesitantly reached for her hand once again.

''Why don't we sit down?''  
She proposed, but she was already dragging him to sit down on top of a large rock.

He sat down and she pressed herself closer to him. Her body was touching his...

''Is getting cold.''  
She whispered.

Cold?! Was she serious?! It was one of the warmest nights of the year. Even so, being a gentleman he removed his cloak living him with just his shirt and placed it around her back.

''Thank you.''

Now what?

He was the one to bring them all the way here and he had no clue what to do now...

''So...?''

''So?''

''Has Seth talked to you recently?''

''About what?''

She giggled at his question but it sounded so fake to him...

''About...Well...Us.''

''Us...?''  
She giggled again.

''Surely you must have known all this time that I like you.''  
All his senses were on alert at that moment. There was no way in escaping this right now.

''He might have mentioned something.''  
Her other hand slowly came closer to his face.  
Her cold fingers slowly traced his cheek.

What was she doing...?!  
She slowly turned his head towards her. Her eyes were glowing and her mouth had slightly parted.

''Come here...''  
She whispered and before he had a chance to understand what she meant she had closed the little gap that was between them and locked her lips to his.

His entire body froze the moment of contact.

Her kiss was demanding. Her tongue was looking for entrance...

That was what Seth had told him a real kiss was...

He slowly opened his mouth and let her in...  
Their tongues interlocked and it was nothing like he imagined it would be...

He was the first one to break the contact.

That kiss had left him cold and empty...

His anger had made him act irrationally and irresponsibly...

All he wanted that moment was to go back to the celebration. Find Rey. Find his mother. See Seth make a fool of himself by dancing.  
Just when he was about to tell Niobe to head back, he felt her head lean against his shoulder.   
Her hand tightened around his harder as she left a small sigh.

..........

She can't remember when was the last times she had laughed so hard in her life.  
Poe and Seth were dancing with them most of the night. No one knew the steps correctly or what to do, so instead they were all twirling around each other. She was starting to feel breathless and thirsty.

''Excuse me, Poe, I will just go grab a glass of water. Would you like some?''

''Do you want me to go?''

''No, don't worry, I need a break anyway.''

''Then thank you but I am good. I will wait for you here.''

''Kaia? Seth? Would you like something?''

''No, thanks, Rey.''

''I will come with you. I need a break as well.''  
Seth said and slowly turned towards Kaia and like Kight, he jokily bowed at Kaia and kissed her hand.

''My Lady, I will be back.''  
Both Kaia and Poe laughed as Seth started to follow her.

''Pretty amazing night don't you think?''  
Seth asked her as he took a glass of water from the table.

''It's really is! Thank you by the way.''  
She took a glass and started drinking from it.

''For what?''  
Just as she drank the final content from the glass she turned to look at him.

''You know, for the dancing.''

''Oh, come on! I live for those things. Life should be more about laughing and enjoying yourself.''  
She had never had a conversation with Seth before and everyone around them always thought that he never took anything seriously but now she had second thoughts about that.

''Too bad Ben isn't here to enjoy himself a little. Where is he anyway?''  
She said as her gaze scan the people around her. One minute he was watching them and the next he was gone.

''I am sure he is having a good time. Don't worry about him, Rey.''

''Maybe I should go look for him...''  
She put her glass down and was already on her way to find him. The truth was that she hated how she left things with him. Obviously, something had troubled him and she wanted to make sure that he was ok.

''Wait, wait!''  
He stopped her before she took two steps.

''What's wrong?''

''You probably shouldn't go.''

''Why? Seth, did something happen to him?''  
Her heart started to race. She started to worry about him.

''No, no nothing like that. You better give him some space Rey. You know some alone time.''

''Seth, tell me! I am beginning to worry! Did something upset Ben? Is that why he left the celebration?''

''I promise you that is nothing like that...''  
She felt that even is she continue pushing Seth for answers, he would certainly wouldn't answer any of her questions.   
All she had to do was to trust him and wait until Ben came back.

''Fine.''

''Good. So what do you say if we return back?''

She agreed but her previous excitement was already gone...

The celebration continued...

They danced, they laughed and talked about all sorts of things...

This time though her mind was not care-free. 

Her thoughts lingered on Ben...


	15. Changes

Rey 11 years old ... Ben 21 years old

 

''Everyone, this is Alya. She is going to be a new member here at the Academy. I hope that everyone will treat her well.''  
Master Kam said in front of everyone in the class.

She looked at the new girl. She had long black hair and a pair of the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen in her life. Her gaze was so intense that it was almost unsettling.

Maybe she was scared. That was why she was looking at everyone in class so intensely. And then Alya's eyes landed on her. She managed to fight against her first instincts and she smiled. The fact that the girl never even blinked or gave the slightest hint that she appreciated the gesture made her feel even more uncomfortable.

''Where ever is free Alya.''  
Master Kam said to her so she could go find an empty spot so they could start the class.

As usual this year, meditation was compulsory.

Meditation...  
Why couldn't they be outside learning new techniques with the lightsabers? It surely was far more interesting than sitting down for hours and basically snooze?   
Although, truth be told lately meditation hadn't been all that bad for her. It gave her time to daydream about Poe.

Poe...

She sighed...

She still remembers how he had promised to come back and teach her how to fly, but then Ben had intervened and killed that opportunity.

Last year, before he left Yavin she mastered all the courage she could find to ask him if they could exchange letters from time to time.  
She simply couldn't bear it to watch him leave and not see him again.   
Thankfully Poe had accepted with great pleasure.

How happy she felt every time she received a new message from Poe.

It wasn't always easy keeping the contact with him due to serious security issues that he said that he would explain to her when the time was right.

From the few messages that they had exchanged, she had learned about the new ships he had to learn to fly and some general things about the places he visited along with Ben's mom.

Unfortunately, he always left things so vague.

Even so, she was always been glad to hear from him. From her part, she had shared everything that happened inside the school. She knew that her news wasn't that interesting, especially for someone who wasn't Force Sensitive. Still, even if he was bored, he never showed.

This happy little fantasy of hers was castigated by Ben every time she received news from him for reasons that she couldn't quite understand. He must have been the only person that felt that way about her friendship with Poe and asked her to break it.  
Oh no!  
It wasn't just Ben! Aeron also felt the same way. He too showed her with every chance he could find that he didn't like Poe and didn't approve of this new friendship. Every time she asked him about it, Aeron said that Poe was a double-sided weasel and he would only hurt her in the near future.

Alya started making her way to the back of the class where she, Kaia and Aeron were sitting. She only then noticed that there was an empty spot right next to her. Kaia was sitting next to her on her right and Aeron next to Kaia. 

She and Aeron had gotten into a fight last night about Poe once again so today he had decided to keep his distance from her.  
She hated getting into a fight, especially with the people, she considered them family. She needed to talk to Aeron again after class, straightening things out.

Alya sat next to her.

''Hey, I am Rey. Welcome.''

Instead of replying, Alya looked at her once again with a strange look upon her face and she suddenly felt a strong negative feeling coming from her part. She immediately recoiled and looked at Alya perplexed...

'' Let us begin everyone. Close your eyes and take a deep breath.''  
Their Master said.

Silence filled the room. She saw that Alya quickly followed the instruction and closed her eyes. She must have been the last person to do so. Worry filled her heart.

 

..........

 

''What's wrong?''  
Kaia asked her once they were outside the class. She had sensed her feelings.  
She whispered to her that she would tell her later. She needed to get away from that girl first.

''I don't know... I welcomed her to the Academy and she simply stared at me with this...look.... and she ignored me completely.''  
She replied as soon as they had stepped outside the Temple.

''You kidding.''

''I don't know... Maybe she is shy or something, or she is still afraid.''

''Maybe, I don' know. But Rey, if you remember correctly you were also a newcomer and you were a lot younger than Alya and still, you were extra polite to everyone around you.''  
Kaia turned her head towards Aeron.

''What do you think?''

''About?''  
Maybe Aeron was a little lost in his own word or he didn't want to talk to her still, she didn't know.

''I think that Alya is being a stuck up.''  
Kaia finally said.

''Am I now?''  
Everyone panicked and turned around to find Alya behind them. She had heard them...

''Hey, no, Kaia was just-''  
She started to say but...

''Well you are calling me a stuck-up?! Really?! An orphan from nowhere? A low-life scavenger with no real knowledge of the Force, believing that she is going to be a Jedi one day and miss know-it-all here that she acts like the boss trying to hide the fact that even her parents think that she is a big nothing? A freak?!''

Everyone must have frozen to their spot because no one dared to utter a single word.  
She didn't believe her own ears.  
Alya words had struck them all so deep. She could feel everyone's emotions like they were her very own... She didn't know where her pain started and where Kaia's ended.

''You take that back you hear me?!!''  
Aeron was the first one to react.  
He took a menacing step closer to Alya.   
She saw the fire behind Aeron's eyes. He was furious!

''Or what?! Pff... You're just as pathetic as these two. Claiming to be their friend...or should I say...being a friend to only one of them...?''  
He was struck as deeply by her words as they were. Whatever he had in mind ended because he too remained frozen.

''And they told me that I might have trouble following the program at this age. Ridiculous! You people are pathetic and-''  
She didn't have time finish that sentence! All she saw in front of her was red! One minute she was hearing her spill all her bile and the next she had longed herself at Alya.

''REY!''  
Both Kaia and Aeron yelled at her but she didn't stop!  
She threw Alya to the ground easily. Apparently, she never anticipated the attack!

''TAKE THAT BACK!''  
She yelled and she tried to pin Alya's hands to the ground.

Alya immediately responded to the attack and with one hand pulled her hair as hard as she could!  
She yelled and lost her focus from the pain!  
Caught off guard, Alya pushed her backward and with ease pined her to the ground. She punched her as hard as she could right in the face!

Force that hurt!

She tried to defend herself but Alya was stronger. This time she punched her repeatedly to the ribs! The blows knocked the air out of her lungs!

Kaia and Aeron immediately jumped to her rescue! After a couple of minutes of struggling, Ahlya was lifted from her. 

Kaia helped her stand up and Aeron grabbed Alya's hands behind her back, immobilizing her.

She felt another wave of wrath hit her hard and tried to lunge herself at Alya once again! Kaia was there to stop her! She grabbed her hands as well in the same manner that Aeron was holding Ahlya back.

''WHAT IS GOING ON!!??''  
A man's voice made them all stop!

''WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!!??''  
Dar Man Sell, one of the Master from the school shouted as he came to stand between the two of them.

No one dared to speak. Her breathing was still uncontrolled and her anger still boiling!

''No one?!''  
He demanded answers that no one wanted to share at that moment.

''Fine then. Everyone follow me. We will have a little chat with Master Skywalker.''

Oh no...  
That was the last thing she wanted.

..........

''Hey.''  
He turned around to find Niobe stand behind him.

Oh no...

Not again...

When would she take the hint?

He didn't want to be rude but he was starting to get annoyed with all this behavior from her part. Since last year she had tried more times that he could count to bring the matter of ''us'' back in the picture. Honestly, it was just a kiss... and it wasn't even that good. 

''Hey.''

''So today's class was quite interesting.''  
Always a boring subject just so they could start a conversation.

''Yeah, I guess.''

''You don't sound too impressed.''

He really wasn't. All those things that Kyle Katran, their battle master was teaching them felt boring to him. Ancient styles that served no reason other than getting hurt by your enemy or worst killed. According to him and basically, everyone in the Academy, a fight was the last course of action for a Jedi. Even then, their fighting style should be entirely defensive and never offensive.   
Even though he didn't agree with this, he was obliged to follow the rules if he were to graduate. This was their final year as students. Next year they would all pass their trials and become Jedi.

''Listen, I have somewhere I need to be.''  
That wasn't a lie actually. He needed to head to the docking bay. He was meeting Rey for their flying lessons. 

A promise was a promise.  
Thankfully Luke had agreed to these lessons after a lot of persuasions.

Rey was a fast learner. Sometimes she was more interested in learning how things operated inside the plane than actually flying it but that didn't bother him. On the contrary, he was glad to see her happy. Mechanics was something that interested her. She liked to see how things worked. No wonder his dad liked her so much. She was so much like him.

He was so thankful for those lessons.   
Being in his final year meant more hours of training, more hours meditating, more hours studying...

This single hour in the afternoon was all he got to spend with Rey lately. He wasn't complaining. It was better than nothing. He enjoyed spending time with her. It was easy, effortless...

Seth, on the contrary, all the time annoyed him about Niobe. His teachers were filling his head all day with things about the path toward enlightenment and the Light and Luke making him furious castigating him all the time about everything...

''Yeah...alright... So I see you later?''

''Sure.''

He had already turned his back to her and was taking the steps two at a time to make sure not to be late to his appointment with Rey.

He reached their x-wing at the end of the bay but Rey wasn't there. That was weird. She was always the first one to get there...

Time passed. The sun was beginning to set and he was starting to worry. That wasn't like her to be that late.

He started to walk back to the Temple in need to find her but just as he was about to return, he saw her coming.

He immediately felt relieved.   
He was always so concern about her.

He then noticed that something was wrong...

She wasn't walking properly. She was limping...  
He saw the buns at the back of her head been a complete mess. Hair was flying everywhere.

And then he saw it! The right side of her face was swollen and purple...

He was bombarded with adrenaline and immediately ran towards her!  
He fell on his knees in front of her and took her face as gently as he could to his hands wanting to inspect that wound.

''What happened??!!''

Surprisingly she stepped away from his touch and took a step back.  
Her retreat was like a knife to his heart...

''What's wrong?! Who did this Rey??!!''

''Noone.''

She was keeping things from him! Someone had dared to hit her and she wasn't telling him who?!  
Fury was starting to boil inside him making his patience grow thin.

''Rey. I am not going to ask you again. Who?''

''It's not your concern. Now leave me alone!''

She moved around him and continue walking towards the forest.

In the blink of an eye, he stood!

Before she could walk further away from him he pushed the barriers of her mind to see for himself what was happening! But he found them highly raised. She was blocking his entrance. She was strong, but not strong enough yet. He pushed harder.

''STOP IT!''

She yelled at him and he immediately complied as he froze to his spot.

She stopped as well. She never turned back to face him.

''Please, leave me alone...''  
She said with a faint voice.

Her words were a command to him. 

He saw her living him. 

His mind screamed to go after her and demand for answers, but his heart told him otherwise. He needed to respect her wishes, give her time.

All he had to do was wait...

..........

She cried as she had never cried before.  
All the insecurities, the fears, and the doubts that she had hidden deep inside her soul had all surfaced once again, drowning her.

Alya was right about everything...

She was a nobody. A nobody with no real powers...

She had let her walls unprotected and in a second she had let her violate her mind. Alya had seen things that she never wanted to share with anyone.

The mention of her parents had struck a sensitive chord deep inside her. 

She had spent all those years here in Yavin happy. The memory of her parents though, year by year was starting to fade from her mind and it was only until today that she realized that.

She wasn't crying to sleep anymore thinking about them... 

She wasn't thinking any more of the reasons that kept them away from her...

She wasn't expecting to see their faces anymore as she did in the past when a random ship landed outside the Temple...

Guilts started crawling inside her...

She was in pain...

Ben had promised her that he would help her find them but since that day, many years had passed and there was no news of their fate...

Ben had been busy with his own things. Soon he would have to pass his final trials into becoming a Jedi. He shouldn't spend his time on things that didn't concern him. It was her responsibility to find her parents. 

She had been alone most of her years and she had learned to take care of herself.

She had no place in Yavin.

It was time to go home and look for them. Maybe they were still there...

She didn't want to believe Alya's words that said that she was an orphan. No. No! She would never lose her fate in them.

They were still alive!

With some luck, she would be able to steal a ship tonight. Ben's lessons had been a blessing. All she had to do was to disable the tracker on the ship so no one would follow her.

Not Ben...not Kaia...not Aeron...

Her family was the only thing that was important right now!

But the thought of never seeing her friends again seemed unbearable...

She couldn't imagine been away from them....especially Ben...

Ben...

Her dear sweet Ben...

No...

No!!!

She had to be stronger! Keep her chin up and just do it!!

With some luck, maybe she would see her friends again one day...


	16. Threats

He was feeling restless...

He had spent all afternoon waiting for Rey in the outskirts of the forest. It had taken all of his willpower to not go after her. He cursed the moment he stopped from going through her mind when she asked him to. He should have kept going. That was the only way to get the answers he needed.  
Yes! She would be angry with him but she would get over it. He would make her understand that he was doing it for her own good. Tha he was doing it so he could protect her!

One question kept repeating in his mind over and over again. Who had dared to raise a hand on her?!  
For one thing, he was absolutely sure.   
Whoever it was, he would certainly pay!  
He would avenge her!

In the thought of somebody hurting Rey, a primitive wrath awoke inside him. An uncontrolled fire that was beyond logic or control.  
He was always feeling overprotective towards her, maybe a little bit more than necessary. He couldn't help it.   
He felt that she was his duty, his responsibility to take care of her, to always be there by her side like a big brother.   
She had no one else.  
They were the same.

It had pained him deeply that she had closed herself off from him.

He wanted to know. He wanted to be part of her life.  
He would lie to himself if he didn't acknowledge the fact that their relationship had been a little troubled lately.

Ever since that dickhead fucking pilot came into their lives.  
He had swooped in and drawn Rey on his side.

Even though he wasn't physically here, still his presence lingered in the air...  
He had consumed Rey's thoughts and time. It pissed him off every time he saw her eyes sparkle with pure joy once she received a new message from him. He had brought up the subject more than once about breaking all contacts with him and every time she had declined.

FUCKING POE!!

Now, hours after losing his patience waiting for her, he finally decided to go back to his chambers. Still, all his emotions were so uncontrolled.   
He was unable to find inner peace.   
Like a caged animal, he walked up and down his room braking everything inside.  
All the negative emotions that he had bottled up inside him for so long, all came to the surface!

Ever since last year, his mom had completely disappeared, breaking all contacts with him. Everything he learned about her was from the news. But of course, it was only natural since now she had Poe by her side!  
Off course she didn't have time for him anymore!

Crazy scenarios started to play in his mind.

He had lost his mother to him. Was he about to lose Rey too?!

What if the pilot was responsible for Rey's withdrawal from him?!

What if she had chosen Poe over him to share what actually did happen to her today?!

His heart raced...

His fists clenched so hard until the only thing he felt was the pain...

 

..........

 

It was already late at night when she finally dragged her aching body back to the Temple.  
With each step she took, the pain intensified, reminding her of her failure.  
She walked past Kaia's room not having the courage to stop and see her. She didn't have the strength to say goodbye.

She was weak...

Weak for not finishing the Program here at the Academy...

Weak for not being a good friend to people that cared about her...

Weak for not having the courage to go and find her parents years ago...

Weak...

So weak...

She slowly opened the doorknob to her room and entered.  
She looked around to the place that she dared call her own.

She opened her closet and with bruising fingers touched the white dress that hanged inside. The one that Kaia had given her last year as a present...

A tear fell upon her face...

She was in so much pain...

She removed one pair of grey pants and a simple grey shirt and closed her closet.   
She didn't want to take her Jedi robes with her.

First of all, she was no longer a padawan and second of all, cloths like that only drew unnecessary attention.   
Jakku was not the place for that. She wanted to blend in once again.  
Be a nobody amongst nobodies.

She removed her vest and quickly changed into her regular clothes.   
She looked outside her window to the dark cloudy sky...

From the open window, she inhaled the scent of the earth that filled the room. A storm was coming.  
She would miss the rain...

After giving one final look to her old room she headed for the door. Before closing it, the sound of a thunder startled her.

..........

''I see your mind...

I see your every intent...

I see your ignorance...

You have denied yourself from becoming the strongest of them all...like the ones before you...

You have denied me...

I will never lie to you...

I will never abandon you...

I will only help you become what you're meant to be...

I can feel your pain...

I see the contempt... 

From your parents...

From your loved ones...

I am the only one you have...

I will show you your true potential...

Not them...

Not her...

She will leave you...

Just like your mother had left you...''

 

..........

 

She was about to step outside the Temple when she felt a tight pull deep inside her!

Something was pulling her back to the Temple...

Something wild and raw...

A tight wave of despair and hurt consumed her...

''Please don't leave me...''  
A distant plea echoed in her mind...

''No...Rey...please don't...''

It was Ben!!

That was Ben's voice!

It was Ben's pain she was feeling...

''Rey...please...''  
He was calling for her!

He needed her!

Everything that was on her mind up to that point evaporated in the blink of an eye.

With all the strength she had, she turned around and run inside.  
Her ribs ached, her limbs protested but she ignored it all!

Ben needed her!

''Rey...''

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could forgetting the intense pain!

The moment she reached Ben's floor a sharp wave of coldness hit her...  
It made her stopped...

What was that?!

It was the same coldness she had experienced back in the first year...

She exhaled and she saw her breath in the air...

How could this be possible...?

And then her ears picked up a mixture of unnatural whispers...

Words that were foreign to her...

Her senses felt the darkness around her...

''Rey...''

''Ben!''

She pushed aside her own fear and walked further down the corridor to where Ben's room was located.

The whispers became louder and louder with each step...

There it was!  
Ben's room!

She quickly opened his door and stepped inside...

This time though the whispers never ceased...

The temperature inside the room was as equally cold compared to the corridor. 

She looked around the room. Everything was broken...  
Ben's bookshelves, his calligraphy set was shattered on the floor. Even his bed was upside down and broken into pieces...

What happened?!

Who had done this?!

It took her a couple of minutes to locate Ben inside the darkness. 

He was sleeping on top of the mattress that was lying on the floor.

He was shaking violently...

He was having a nightmare...

''Ben...?''  
She whispered...

''No...no...please...''

She walked to where he slept...

The voices were almost deafening in her ears.

There were like warnings against her...forbidding her from reaching Ben...

''Don't go...Rey...''  
Ben pleaded in his nightmare...

She closed the distance, detaching herself from everything around her and fell on her knees in front of him.

At that moment everything immediately ceased!

The voices...the coldness...

''I am here...I am here Ben...''

''No...no...''

''Ben...''  
She gently touched his face trying to soothe him.

''Rey...''  
His voice was barely a whisper...

''I am not going anywhere...I am here Ben. I am here...''

She caresses his face gently...

Slowly the small gesture seemed to push aside the nightmares...

His facial expressions started to slowly relax...

She continued what she was doing for some time until finally, she saw the shakes begin to ease.

''What is haunting you...?''

She whispered as she pushed aside a curly lock from his forehead...

His head rolled to the side following the path of her touch.

He sighed, relieved that she was there...

Slowly she lifted herself a little and lie down next to him.

Ben's body had grown so much over the years. It felt huge compared to her own tiny one. She had always felt safe being around him.   
This time though, for the first time since she known him, she felt like she was the protector. She had been the one that chased away the demons that hunted him...

He needed her...

She needed to be here for him now, always...

With the steady beating of his heart, she found herself beginning to relax. Unconsciously both their heartbeat synchronized...

All the troubles of the day and the night started to drift away from her as she fell into a peaceful sleep...

..........

He finally opened his eyes...

The sun outside was already high up in the sky.   
He wondered how many hours had he slept...  
That was odd. Lately, he hadn't been sleeping more than just a few hours and usually, his dreams were filled with wild nightmares, leaving him terrified and tired each time.

His mind drifted to last night. His dreams had been worst than ever. He remembers seeing the dark cloaked figure with the piercing eyes running towards him whispering cold truths at him... 

His heart raced once again in memory of that dream.

Just as the figure finally reached him and sunk his claws deep into his flesh, a bold of white light scared the dark figure away, dissolving it in thin air. 

The only thing he remembers is being washed with the purest and most warm light he had ever felt.

It had made him feel so secure and loved.

Safe...

That was all...

He didn't remember anything else.

He blinked a couple of times, accustoming his eyes to the light that filled the room.  
And then he remembered!

Rey!

He needed to find Rey!  
See how she was doing. Hopefully, he would get the answers he needed today. If not by Rey, then by her friends!

Just when he turned to his side to get himself off the mattress, he froze!  
Rey was sleeping in his bed, curled by his side.

Rey...

He felt himself relax instantly.

How was it possible that she had this kind of effect on him? 

He slowly placed a single strand of hair that had fallen from her buns behind her ear.

''I am glad you're here.''

He whispered...


	17. Realizations

Rey 12 years old ... Ben 22 years old

''I don't think I can eat any more food, seriously I think I'm gonna burst.''  
She said as pushed her plate aside.

''Seriously how can you still be hungry? Aren't you stuffed?''  
Kaia asked curiously.

''What?! I am still hungry!''  
Aeron said with a full mouth and quickly refilled his plate one more time.

''Boys...''  
Kaia said unimpressed and turned her attention back to her notes.

She looked around the Great Hall and her eyes found the table where the graduates sat. As it was expected, Ben sat there along with Seth.  
They both seemed to be in deep conversation about something, not paying attention to their surroundings. She assumed that it had something to do with their upcoming Trials. Ben was about to take his final tests in a few weeks so he could finally become officially a Jedi. He would be traveling along with his fellow classmates to the New Jedi Temple that had been constructed in Coruscant to complete his Trials there.

It wasn't a long time ago that he had gone on his first mission to Ilum to obtain his kyber crystal so he could use it to construct his own lightsaber.  
Even though she knew that there were no dangers involved and that he would be gone for only two weeks, she still felt unease.  
All the time that he had been away, she had trouble sleeping and when finally exhaustion found her, her dreams were filled with nightmares. Those weeks had been a constant agony.  
It was something that even now, she never revealed it to Ben or any other.

She continued looking over at Ben's table and something drew her attention.  
A few seats away, a couple of girls from Bens class kept giggling and looking at the two boys.

But why...?

After a couple of minutes, she realized that the girls were not looking at Seth but they were looking at Ben.  
Hmm...

That was strange...

''Hey you guys! Look at this!''  
Kaia said as she turned her computer screen around for both her and Aeron to look at it.

''Meditation has been canceled!''

''Oh thank the Maker!''  
Both she and Aeron said at the same time!  
At that, they both turned simultaneously their heads to look at each other and both giggled.  
Oh, she was so relieved that her friendship with Aeron had returned back to normal again!

''So that means that we're free for the day?''  
She asked excitedly.

''No, there is a new lecture added on today's schedule.''

''Oh, I hope it's training!''  
She heard Aeron say. Truth be told that was her first thought as well.

''No, even better! It's history.''  
Kaia said with a huge grin on her face.

''You're kidding right?''  
Aeron's disappointment was written all over his face now.

''No, you guys listen! It's Introduction to the Dark Forces.''

''I thought that was a much later course.''

''Yeah, they teach it to the much older students. I honestly wonder why they want to teach it to us now.''

''Anyway, let's do this and get over with.''

''Oh no!''  
Kaia suddenly said making both of them look at her nervously!

''What is it?!''

''I forgot your present Rey!!''

''Kaia, I told you before you didn't have to give me anything.''

''Nonsense! Hold on I have it in my room, I'll go get it! Meet you guys at the lecture room!''

''Alright, meet you there!''  
She looked as Kaia ran outside the Great Hall to go back to her room.

''So,''  
Aeron said from next to her.

''So...?''

''You forgot didn't you?''  
She looked at him completely perplexed...

''About going to the lake.''

''Oh! Right! That was today?''

''Where is your head silly?''  
Aeron teased her and before she even replied she felt his hand gently hold hers on top of the table.  
She looked at the image of their joining hands.

Aeron was a very open person she told herself. He had touched her hand in the past more times that she could count... But he hadn't done it in a long time...and it felt weird...

''Aeron, I-''

''Can I have a word with you?!''  
She suddenly looked up to find two piercing eyes staring at her!

''Ben, yeah! Sure,''  
She removed her hand from Aeron's in a heartbeat.

''I will see you later Aeron alright?''  
She quickly gathered her stuff from the table and hurried to follow Ben outside.

''Sure, I will save you a seat!''  
Aeron said from behind her.

After putting some distance between themselves and the large double doors Ben stopped.

''What's up?''  
She asked casually.

''I heard that some kids are planning to go down the lake later today.''  
Hm...She wondered where he heard that.

''So?''

''So, I sure hope that you will not follow them!''  
He said now in a much different tone.

''What?! Why?!''

''It's dangerous that's why!''

''Oh Ben, relax, it's just a couple of kids going down the lake to swim, what's the big deal?''

''The big deal is that you don't even know how to swim!''  
He said in a much louder voice.

''I will be fine, besides Aeron said that he would show me how.''  
She lied, not wanting to let Ben have his way again!  
After that sentence though, Ben's posture suddenly changed,

''Rey, I mean it! I don't want to catch you anywhere near the lake you hear me?!''

''Ben, it's not your-''

''Hey kids! Why are you both yelling at each other?''  
Seth asked with a childish voice as he approached the two of them from behind.

''It's nothing!''  
Ben said and looked elsewhere ending the dispute.

''Oh come on! It's obvious that you both were arguing about something.''

''Seth, I said-''

''Ben does not approve of me going down the lake with the rest of my classmates.''  
She didn't know what possessed her to actually give a report to Seth about the reason behind their argument, but she couldn't help herself!

''Oh! You guys are going down the lake?! That is so great! I remember the first time our class decided to go there for the first time. Do you remember Ben? We must have been Rey's age if I am not mistaken. That's when I got my first kiss...''  
Seth sighed dreamily.

''Yeah, thanks for that!''  
Ben said quite annoyingly.

''Oh come on! Don't listen to him, Rey! Go! Have fun!''

''You're a dick you know that?!''  
Ben said to Seth before he turned around without even giving her one final look!

What the hell was wrong with him!?

 

..........

 

''I honestly can't understand you sometimes you know? She is going to go there whether to like it or not!''  
Seth continued this discussion for quite some time.  
On the contrary Ben wanted to drop the matter, so he continued to warm up and try blocking Seth's words from his mind.

He was nervous. Why couldn't no one understand that?!  
He knew exactly was happening in that damn lake!  
A bunch of kids playing silly games, completely overestimating their powers and act on pure instincts without a drop of self-discipline!

Besides, Rey had no idea how to swim! He couldn't let her risk her safety and trust that stupid kid to teach her how to swim when he didn't care about anything else besides drooling over her for quite some time now!

''Or are you worried that she might do something like..''

''Like what?!''

''Oh, I don't know... Maybe...kiss somebody.''  
His anger flared in a heart bit!

''Don't be ridiculous! Rey is still a child! Way too young for stuff like that!''

''I wasn't much older when I had my first kiss down that lake with the beautiful Lannah...''

Seriously he was ready to murder someone!  
He really didn't want to have this discussion anymore!

''Ready?''  
He asked in a clipped voice.

''Way to kill my trip down memory lane Solo.''

Soon they joined the rest of their classmates near the gates where they would have one of their final lightsaber training. Due to the hot weather, the class was scheduled to be outdoors that day.

Generally, most of his classmates seemed a little nervous by the whole upcoming Trials.  
Not him though. He knew he was more than ready. He had been top of his class for years and had scored the highest scores since he could remember.

They both removed their cloaks and picked up their lightsabers at hand.

''Everyone pair up so we may begin!''  
His uncle said.

They were about to start when...

''Why don't you fight me, Solo?''  
Marcus said before he elbowed Seth so he could take his place instead.

He honestly didn't like the guy since they were kids. Since his first day at the Temple, Marcus always made fun of him about his long ears and his big nose. He was actually the reason why he decided to grow his hair long.

Besides their rivalry throughout the years, whether he liked to acknowledge that or not, Marcus was the second best in their class. He was very smart and very capable. 

He gestured for Marcus to stand in front of him.

A wicked smile formed on Marcus' lips as he removed his saber from his belt and then proceed to stand in front of him.  
Perfect! Now he knew where to release all that frustration he'd been having!

''Remember what you have learned. You may begin!''

..........

She couldn't stop smiling.  
Light and positive emotions enveloped her heart since she got here.  
Everyone was being so carefree. The weather also helped a lot as well. It was sunny and warm. 

''I've been barbequed here,''  
Kaia said as she tied her long red hair into a single bun on top of her head.

''Are you ready to dive?''  
Kaia asked her before she stood up.  
She didn't know if swimming was actually such a good idea. Even though she hated to admit that Ben was right, she indeed had zero knowledge of how to swim.

Most of her classmates were already swimming, except for some who were playing games along the shore. 

Even if it looked easy enough from the distance, she was afraid that if she got in she would only make a fool of herself. But on the other hand, she was embarrassed saying that she had no clue of how basically float on the water. Everyone else seemed so comfortable doing it.  
In the end, she decided that it would be best to actually stay at shore.

''You go ahead, I will catch up later.''

''You're sure?''

''Yeah. Be careful!''

''Watch me!''  
Kaia giggled before she jumped in the water, splashing water around her!  
A couple of water droplets fall on her!  
Oh, that was nice! Even if the water touched her for a split second it cooled her.  
Kaia was actually right, it was starting to feel way too hot.

''Hey, what are you doing still here? Why aren't you coming inside? The water is perfect!''  
Aeron said as he stepped out of the water to come and stand in front of her.  
He had removed his cloak and his inner shirt and was standing shirtless with only wearing a pair of pants. 

''I...Well maybe later?''  
She didn't know what else to say.

''Rey? What's wrong? Why don't you want to swim?''  
He asked warily, lowering himself to get a closer look at her.  
She desperately tried to find an excuse, any excuse other than the truth.

''Rey? Don't you know how to swim?''  
He asked in a lowered voice so only she could hear him.

Damn her friends knew her well! There was no hiding from them!  
And then when she finally acknowledged that there was way in escaping this, she slowly shook her head.  
Aeron looked at her for a split second without saying anything. There was no judgment there, no teasing, only kindness.

''Would you like me to teach you?''  
She heard him ask.  
He slowly extended a hand in front of her.  
She gently smiled and happily, she took it.  
Before entering the water she kicked off her shoes. Like all the girls that had already jumped into the water, she wore her pair of pants and shirt.

''Alright, let's get inside.''  
He said but waited for her to take the first step. After taking a long breath, she took her firsts steps.  
That felt so nice! The water kissed her feet and it felt amazing!  
They walked further inside until the water was up until her waist. Aeron was always there, never leaving her hand.

''How that feels?''

Asked her in a calm voice.

''Good!''  
She said with a squicky voice. It felt good, yes, but it also scared her a bit.  
She liked the feeling.

''Alright, now remember I am right here with you, I am not going anywhere.''

''I know.''  
She did trust him, there was no doubt about it.

''Now, slowly, whenever you're ready, lower your body until the water reaches your neck. Don't worry, remember your feet touch the ground.''  
He was going extra slowly with her, familiarizing her with the idea of water first.  
She slowly followed his instructions, dipping her knees a bit and bringing the water surface up to her chin.

''Good, good! You're doing great Rey!''  
Aeron smiled pleasantly as she finally did it!

''Now, the key about swimming is to constantly move your arms and legs, that's the thing that would keep you to the surface of the water.''  
She quickly nodded.

''I am gonna leave your hand for just a second to show you how, alright?''  
She nodded again.  
Aeron let go of her hand and swam a little further away from her showing her how it was done.

''Ok, now let's do it together. I will be right beside you, but I think that you'll need both hands for this so I am not going to hold you alright?''

''Ok, ok!''  
She said nervously.  
Her heart was pounding hard and her irrational fear was starting to annoy her.

''I can do this! I can do this!''  
She mumbled to her self.

''I know you can.''  
Off course, Aeron was still very close to her and could obviously have heard her own little encouragement. Still, his words helped a little more.  
Slowly her legs let go of the ground and as Aeron had instructed she started moving both hands and legs as he had shown her.  
Water suddenly felt like her enemy! Instinctively her moves became spastic.

''You're doing great Rey, good really good.''  
In the process to float, she drank more than a few sips of water.

''Easy Rey...that's it you're doing great!''  
Aeron was as he promised right there, next to her.  
Slowly she started to realize that she didn't need to apply so much force in her moves in order to float so she started to ease up.

''Yeah! That's it! You getting the hang of it Rey!''  
Soon after a while, she was swimming without splashing any water around her.

''I am doing it! I am doing it Aeron!!''

''Yes you are! Well done Rey!!''  
Aeron's grin was enormous!  
He had done it! He had taught her how to swim!

''LOOK OUT!!!''


	18. First steps

''Surrender!''  
His lightsaber only by an inch away from Marcus' neck.

''Never!''  
Marcus replied angrily.

Why was he so tempted to press down his blade at the bastard's neck?  
He hated him!

''ENOUGH!''  
His uncle's commanded!

The anger was still very much alive inside him even after so many hours of training.

''Ben, lower your weapon!''   
He heard his uncle say.

A sinister smile played in Marcus obnoxious face.  
The bastard provoked him!

''NOW!''  
Luke commanded!  
Slowly he lowered his lightsaber and waited. Waited for Marcus to turn his off first.

Marcus was the first one to do so, not wanting to look like the disobedient one in front of Luke.   
Kiss ass!

He reluctantly followed next, keeping his weapon at hand.

''If this was part of your Trial Ben, you would certainly have failed.''  
Luke's words stang more than he was willing to admit.

''This! This is a typical mistake that non-Jedi trainees are usually making.''  
Luke raised his voice enough so everyone could hear him.

''Anger, fear, jealousy! These are all negative emotions that would certainly lead you soon or later to a path that leads to the Dark Side.''

How did he dare shame him like that in front of all his classmates?!

Him!

Him, who was the strongest and smartest in his class?!''

''Remember what you have learned throughout the years.''

How much he just wanted to punch the old man right in the face!

''Class, dismissed.''  
Luke gave him one final disappointed look before he turned around to head inside the Temple with the rest of the class.

''What the hell was that dude?''  
Seth came to stand right were Luke was standing a minute ago.

''Marcus was pushing my buttons!''

''Yeah, so? Marcus was and forever will be an asshole! You know better with Luke watching!''  
Seth was right but still, he had reached a point in his life where he simply didn't care anymore. Luke was holding him back, not understanding his true potentials, making him regret his decision about staying...

''I suggest that you keep it together until the Trials and then do whatever the hell you want.''

''Whatever.''  
He secured his lightsaber in his belt and picked up his cloak from the floor.

''I am starving. You wanna go back inside and have some lunch?''

''No. I am gonna go down the lake. I have a strong feeling that Rey is gonna be there.''

''Man, are you sure you wanna go down there?''

''What's that suppose to mean?!''

''It means that you are already on Luke's black book for the day and it would be a bad idea if you were to go down there and see something that would probably jeopardize your position here at the Academy.''

''I don't give a fuck about Luke!''  
He said angrily.

''Yeap, that's what I was afraid off...''

''You can come with me or I can go by myself, is really up to you.''  
He didn't even wait for Seth's answer, he just kept walking towards the forest.''

''This is a bad idea...''  
He said in a melodic voice, trying to ease the tension.  
..........

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!''  
Aeron yelled as hard as he could to Alya.

One minute she was smiling and swimming next to Aeron and the next one she was underwater fighting for her dear life.  
Aeron immediately had dove underwater and thankfully saved her.

She couldn't stop coughing! She had drunk so much water.

''Breathe Rey that's it, breathe!''  
Aeron's protective hand was securely behind her back trying to calm her down.

''Seriously what the hell is your problem?!  
Kaia asked furiously!

She raised her head from the ground and pushed some of her loose wet hair aside, trying to have a better look at Alya.  
Instead of apologizing or at least have the slightest courtesy to ask if she was ok, Alya continued smirking.

''I saw the whole thing! You had the whole lake to your self! Instead, you decided to jump from that cliff right where Rey was learning how to swim!''  
Kaia yelled furiously! More kids were now starting to form a cycle around them trying to see what had happened.

''I didn't know that there was still someone at this age that had no clue how to swim!''  
She said provokingly as her smile widened even more!

That was it!  
Her fury increased in a heartbeat!

''What did I ever do to you?!''  
She was now on her feet with her face only but a breath away from Alya's face.

''I honestly still don't understand why there are letting you continue with this school! Clearly, you have no idea what it means to be a Jedi!''

''Oh! And you do?!''

''Of course, I do! Do you have any idea who my parents are you little orphan?!''

''I don't give a fuck who your precious parents are!''  
She was yelling now!   
Aeron's and Kaia's hands were on either side of her shoulders, trying to keep her from lunging at Alya.

''Language little scavenger! We are not all raised in a rubbish dumb such as yourself!''

Suddenly no Force in this universe could keep her from attacking!   
Like a starving animal, she lunged herself at Alya!

Last year, she had been weak, letting Alya have the upper hand! Not now! Not ever again!  
She pushed Alya down and started punching her again and again right in the face!

''STOP!!''  
Someone yelled!

She couldn't! She wouldn't!

''REY, I SAID STOP!!''

Ben...  
That was Ben's voice...

Two giant hands removed her from Alya!   
Like she weighed nothing, Ben lifted her and kept her pinned against his own body!

''LET ME GO! LET ME HAVE HER!''  
She tried to maneuver and free herself from Ben's embrace but in vain.  
Ben was so tall and muscular compared to her.

''I SAID STOP IT! CALM DOWN!''  
He commanded with an angry voice.

''YOU LITTLE BITCH!''  
Alya yelled at her! In an instant she got up and was ready to attack her when Seth stepped in and grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her.

''This brings back so many happy memories...''  
Seth said with a smile on his face.

''This isn't over! You will pay for that you know?! And when you do, you won't have your precious bodyguard to save you, you hear me scavenger??!!''

''If you lay a finger on Rey, you will deal with me Alya, do you hear me?!''  
Aeron said in a heartbeat, defending her when Ben only remained silent.

Ben suddenly turned around and started walking away from the scene.   
He continued walking back to the Temple at a quick pace! His hands still like iron around her.

''Are you serious now?! Put me down!''

''Fine!''  
He said in a clipped voice and proceed to drop her delicately to the ground.

''Why did you have to intervene?! I could have-''

''You could have what?! Get your self thrown out of school?!! Because that was exactly what I saw! You attacked a student!''

''She attacked me first!''

''I don't care! Learn your place!!''

''And my place is what?! Sit back and let her get away with everything?!''

''You don't understand!!''  
Ben voice was getting louder by the second!

''I understand! I understand that you didn't want to get your self involved! What kind of a friend you are?! At least Aeron defended me!''  
Ben's whole demeanor suddenly changed. His gaze became darker, colder...

''Yes, I see what kind of a ''friend'' Aeron is.''  
The way he said the word, friend only infuriated her even more.

''At least my friends are there for me! Not like you!''

His eyes shinned dangerously.  
And then she sensed a wave of anger coming from his part to suddenly make her stop her assault.

''You right. You 're not my friend.''

Her heart stopped.  
She froze to her spot...

Without a second word, he turned around and left.

He left her all alone...

''Ben...?''  
She whispered.  
But it was too late.  
He was already gone.

.......

 

Why did it hurt so much!?  
Why would he say such a thing?!

He was the spitting image of Alya! Cold and cruel and all he wanted to do was hurt her feelings!

There!   
Problem solved!   
Alya could be his friend!  
They were one and the same! They totally deserved each other!

..........

''Rey!''  
Kaia whispered and gave her a little nudge.

She blinked a couple times and turned her head to look at Kaia.  
Kaia pointed with her chin towards their history teacher Jaden Korr who was standing only a few feet away from them. She had been lost in her own thoughts once again to pay attention to her surroundings.  
Master Korr was waiting patiently for something.  
Most certainly an answer to a question she never heard.

She could feel all eyes on her and that made her completely nervous.

''I am really sorry Master Korr...I...''

He never said anything but his expression was a disappointed one.  
This was the fourth time in his class alone.

With his hands behind his back, Master Korr turned around and continued walking around the classroom.

''So, who else would be interested in answering my question?''  
Alya's hand immediately flew up in the air, eager to answer.

''Yes?''

''Vader was the one to lead his band of clones to murder everyone at the Jedi Temple before he killed the remaining Separatist leaders hiding on the volcanic planet Mustafar.''

''Very well Alya. So this was the actual point where the course of history changed. From that moment on, Darth Vader unleashed a bloodthirsty chase for many years with the sole purpose to hunt down and kill the remaining Jedi throughout the Galaxy. Most of them fled and remain hidden for many years...''

Master's Koss voice once again disappeared and her thoughts returned back.

Three weeks! Three whole weeks had passed since she hadn't talked to Ben!

..........

Bored, using her fork she continued playing with her untouched food.  
She heard people laughing and talking in the background, maybe a little louder than the previous days. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that tomorrow was the day that the graduates traveled to Coruscant to complete their Trials.

Her gaze slowly turned towards their table.  
Ben was there talking to one of his classmates. A beautiful girl that she had seen more than once around Ben. Niobe was her name if she wasn't mistaken.  
They both looked...happy...

So apparently he had found a new friend!

Well good for him!!  
Her irritation once again spiked.

It was in that moment that Ben's eyes shoot right into her! It was like he knew exactly where she was sitting all along and the exact moment she decided to look at them.  
Frustrated, she lowered her gaze and continued looking at her plate.

..........

She let the hot water warm her cold body.  
She had been standing under the shower for some time now.

Why...?  
Why was he so cruel?

She had been tempted more than a dozen times to go to his room and talk to him but every time she backed down.  
She was still very hurt by his cruel words! They had affected her deeply.

When her fingers pruned, she decided to switch off the water and wrap a towel around herself.  
She walked inside her room and continued to dry out and put on her nightgown. Kaia's gift. Her mom had made for both of them the same pair of nightgowns.

Time passed. Sleep once again felt impossible.

Then she saw the first rays of sun appear in the sky.

Today was the day that he would leave. Go to Couroscant to become a Jedi...and then go off on missions around the Galaxy...

Would he ever return back? He had no reason to. Not with the situation between them like that...

Hot tears started falling from her eyes...  
She cried like she hadn't cried before, releasing all the anger and the frustration that she was holding back all this time of being apart from Ben...

No...  
She couldn't let him go away like that!

She quickly jumped from her bed and without bothering of changing to her regular robes or at least putting on a pair of shoes she opened the door of her room and ran!

She quickly found herself near the docking bay where Ben's transport was been loaded with supplies and students. She looked around but didn't spot him.

Oh no!!   
Had she missed him?!  
Was he already inside that transport?!  
She continued searching for him but he was nowhere to be found...

The sadness returned...  
She had lost her opportunity...

Even though she knew that he was coming back in a week she had a strange feeling that she would never see him again...  
She suddenly felt cold again...scared...

''What are you doing here?!''  
She jumped around and came face to face with a very confused Ben.  
Having him so close to her for the first time in a long time, she suddenly felt nervous.  
Her mind went blank and everything she planned to say, suddenly evaporated from her mind.

Both of them continue looking at each other in silence.

And then his harsh expression seemed to slowly change...

''I've never seen you with your hair down...''

Oh! That's right. She had forgotten to braid her hair.   
She shyly touched the ends...  
They had grown so long and now reached her waist.

No one had seen her before with her hair down.

''I like them...''  
He whispered.

And suddenly the coldness disappeared and she felt her cheeks inflame...

She wanted to speak but still, her mind remained blanc.

''I should...''  
He took a step back and away from her, ready to go.

''Wait!''  
She said!

He immediately froze.

''I don't want us to be like this anymore...I miss you...''

There! She finally said it!

He looked at her in awe but still remained silent.

What was he thinking?!

During those moments of silence where her heart pounded like crazy, she continued looking at him with so much vulnerability in her eyed.

Say something, please!  
She silently pleaded!

Almost by a miracle, he moved.

He slowly lowered himself and closed the distance between them.  
His face slowly approached her's...

Her heartbeat accelerated...  
Her pupils dilated as he slowly closed his eyes and gently kissed her on her cheek.

She stopped breathing...  
Unfamiliar electricity penetrate her soul.

It was over as soon as it happened.

She looked up to see a very calm Ben.

''I will see you soon.''

That was all he said as he walked away from her to board his shuttle.

Her hand touched her face where Ben had previously kissed her...


	19. Insecurities

Rey 13 years old ... Ben 23 years old

She felt like she was gonna pass out from the pain.  
She wrapped her hands around her abdominal.

What was wrong with her?  
She wasn't injured...  
Maybe it was something she ate at breakfast and upset her stomach?  
Yeah, that was probably it.  
With great effort, she got out of bed. She had another class for today and she needed to get herself downstairs.

Somebody gently knocked on her door.  
That was probably Kaia.

''Hey!''

''Oh, hey.''

''Don't look so happy to see me.''  
Aeron teased her.

''No, no! I was just expecting Kaia that's all.''

''Yeah, she told me to go ahead. She was still talking to her mom.''

''Ok, just give me a second to get my cloak.''

''Here. Let me help you with that.''  
Aeron took her cloak from the hanger and helped her put it on.  
Weird. That was the first time someone helped her putting her cloak on.

''Ready to go?''  
He asked.

''Lead the way.''

They walked downstairs to their classroom mostly in silence. Thankfully today they had no classes that required any physical training. This morning had started with Meditation, as usual, and now they had Telekinesis. This year Telekinesis was one of her favourite subjects.  
It was really interesting learning all the different applications of Telekinesis.   
Many of her fellow students still struggled with this class. To her own comfort, Alya was one of those students that still found the subject difficult. For her, it felt easy as breathing. 

They reached their classroom and surprisingly they were the first ones there.  
The took their seats and waited for the rest to join them.

''Hey! Are you alright?!''  
She felt Aeron's protective hand on her back as another sharp pain made her wrap her hands around her belly.

''It's nothing...''

''Rey, it doesn't seem like nothing to me!''

''Probably something I ate this morning upset my stomach...''

''I am taking you to the infirmary!''

''No, no Aeron it's fine, I just need to go to the bathroom, I won't be long.''

''You sure you don't want me to escort you?''

''No, it's fine, I will be back.''

She slowly walked down the long corridor that led to the grand staircase. She was about to go down the stairs to use one of the public restrooms on the ground floor to splash some water to her face when she heard some girls from the floor below giggling. As she descended the first steps her ears picked up the topic of their discussion.

''I am telling you he obviously likes you a lot!''  
One girl said and another one immediately giggled.

''You really think so?!''  
The girl asked nervously.

''Totally!''

''Sometimes is really difficult to understand Ben, you know? He is giving me all these mixed signals.'' 

Her heart stopped!  
The girls were talking about Ben!  
Immediately she stopped moving and tried to listen!

''You know Ben, always the mysterious one.''  
The other girl said.

''I know right?!''

They both giggled.

What the hell was happening?!

''I am telling you he wants you Niobe!''

Niobe! Ben's classmate!  
That was the girl!  
She...liked Ben?!

Her Ben?!!

''But since Coruscant last year, he hadn't said anything about...''  
Niobe hesitated.

''About??!! Tell me!!''  
The other girl insisted.

''Well we had kissed before, but in Coruscant we did a bit more than that...''  
Niobe said shyly...

At that moment she felt like thousands of knives stabbed her heart without mercy.

''What did you do?!''

''I am not the one to kiss and tell you Satine.''

''Oh Niobe you such a tease!''

''I decided! Tonight, I am going over to his room to talk about our situation.''

''I want all the dirt afterwards!''

''Maybe...''  
They both giggled and finally decided to keep on walking.

What did just happen...?!  
Ben and Niobe?!  
Had she been so blind to notice that?!

She felt hurtful that he never said anything to her before. They shared everything.  
They were best friends!  
Best friends didn't keep things from each other!

Maybe she should go over and see him? Ask him first hand?   
Would that be weird?  
She didn't know...

She forgot her pain and going to the bathroom. Completely absorbed in her thoughts, she walked back again to her classroom.

..........

''Alright, now concentrate and try to levitate your training balls in the air.''

Everyone around her raised their hands and tried to bring their training balls up in the air.  
She followed her Master's command and raised her hand in the air as well as her fellow classmates.

''Very well...take your time everyone...''  
After a while, she noticed that some people had difficulty lifting the ball from the ground and some others found it impossible to keep the ball in the air for longer than a few seconds.  
She easily lifted hers and waited for the rest.

Today's objective was to lift the ball from the ground and then proceed to push it into various directions trying to get some targets.

As she waited for the rest to finish the first task of the exercise, her gaze kinda disappeared...  
The conversation she wasn't meant to hear came back to her mind.  
Niobe's words had shocked her...

Her and Ben...

Memories from various moments returned in her mind. She had seen them together before. Either standing next to each other or talking in private but she always assumed that they were talking about matters of the school and she never paid more attention.

They had kissed before and in Currascant things had progressed in a way she couldn't even imagine...

Coruscant...  
Last year when he travelled there to complete his Trials...

That was when he gave her that kiss...  
Her first kiss...  
But it wasn't a proper kiss...  
More like a kiss that a brother gave his baby sister right?

But why did affected her so much?!  
Her mind still lingered from time to time back in that moment when Ben's soft lips kissed her cheek...

It was electrifying...  
Like she had been penetrated by a shock wave that left her numb afterwards...

But of course, that kiss meant nothing to Ben...  
He had left that day and during that week being apart something happened...with him and Niobe...

The beautiful Niobe that liked Ben...  
The beautiful Niobe that Ben liked...

She should be feeling happy now that her best friend had finally found someone that was making him happy right?  
That's what best friends did.  
They were happy when their best friend was happy...

Then again...  
Why did she feel jealous?

She wondered if Ben loved her...  
But of course, he did!   
Come on!   
He had kissed her on the lips!  
And why wouldn't he?  
Niobe was smart and beautiful! She was also a Jedi as well and they had the same age. Most importantly they had both decided to remain here at the Temple instead of going into different missions around the Galaxy that most of their classmates had.   
Obviously, they wanted to be together and not been separated...

All the pieces of the puzzle suddenly found their place...

Would he spend less time with her now that he was about to start dating Niobe?

Would he forget about her with time?!

No!!   
She couldn't go through with the same thing again!! She couldn't lose him!!

NO!!!

NOT AGAIN!!!!

A terrible explosion shook the room and the entire wall across from her shattered sending flying debris everywhere! 

Immediately all alarms went on!  
Someone knocked her to the ground!  
Inside the room panic irrupted as the debris hit a couple of students.

''CALM DOWN EVERYONE!!''  
Master Katarn yelled!

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself underneath Aeron's body. He had used his body as a shield to protect her from the debris. 

''Are you hurt?!''  
He yelled trying to be heard as the alarms still went on!

''No, are you?!''

''I am ok...!''  
He gently raised himself from her and helped her stand.

Thankfully it wasn't long when the alarms stopped. She was more than thankful that Kaia had missed the class today.  
She looked around as Master Katarn helped a couple of kids with their wounds.

''What was that?!''

''An attack?!''

''No, the alarms stopped!''  
She heard her classmates say.

But seriously what the hell was that?!

One minute they were-

No way...

She looked around her.

Even with the fallen debris, she could still count.  
All the training balls were still on the ground...  
All, except one...

Hers...

She...

She had done that! She had used a Force Wave so powerful that had nearly killed everyone inside that room!

In that exact moment when the cruel reality hit her, the doors of the classroom opened and Master Skywalker along with several other Teachers run inside! Amongst them, she found a very scared Ben!  
She saw him scan the room and after a second of searching his eyes landed on her!

He immediately ran towards her and took her in a tight embrace!

''Are you alright?!''  
She slowly nodded and raised her head to look at him.

''Aeron protected me.''  
A deep frown appeared on Bens' face and he slowly unwrapped his arms from her and took a step back.

''It wasn't an attack, we double checked. The alarms showed a breach in the shields that came from this room!''  
Master Skywalker said nervously as he helped a student get to his feet.

Oh no!!!

They were going to find out!!

They were going to kick her out of school for sure this time!! 

Where would she go?!

She had nowhere to go!

This was her home!

Oh no!!! Please! Please don't let them find out!

She looked as both Master Skywalker and Master Katarn slowly turned their heads and looked at her with fear in their eyes.

Oh no!!!

They were scared of her!!

What had she done!!!!

She took a step back and then another...

She needed to get out of there!!

In a heartbeat, she turned around and ran!

''REY!!!''  
She heard both Ben and Aeron yell at her!

She never looked back!  
She ran as fast as she could!!

As soon as she reached her room, she immediately locked herself inside!  
And then something drew her attention.

Blood...

There was blood on her clothes...

Was she injured as well?!


	20. Home

''Ben I don't know what to tell you...''

''You never know what to say, mother!''  
He banged his hand angrily on the table.

It wasn't really her fault that his dad had once again made a choice and that choice did not include him!  
As he expected it, Han had cancelled at the last minute his visite to Yavin 4 because apparently, his old friend Lando needed his help and that couldn't wait!

Uncorrectable bastard!

The same story like last year when he came up with a very similar excuse of why he couldn't make it. He had cancelled his visit to Yavin 4, the day of his Knighting Ceremony.

At least his mom as busy as she was, she still found some time to come and visite him from time to time. There were short visits, only for a day or two, but at least she was there...

''Please don't be mad honey. You know him. Once he gets his mind set on something there is no changing it''

''Stop trying to defend him!''  
He yelled at the screen!

''Once you decide to get married and start a family you need to realise that there are certain obligations that come with that!''  
He looked frustrated outside his window, trying to control his emotional outrage.  
It was after several minutes before his mother finally decided to talk.

''I shouldn't say that, but I am proud of you Ben.''

What?!!  
He turned his head to look at the screen again!

''I am proud that you have such strong beliefs when it comes to family. Please remember those words when you decide to have your own.''  
She gave him a warm smile.

He never in a million years did he expected to hear those words coming from his mother.

''I know that our family hasn't always been the most traditional one, but I want you to believe me when I say that both your father and I, love you more than you think.''

''Senator, may I have a word with you?!''  
Someone said urgently to her cutting the moment.

''Listen, Ben, I am sorry but-''

''I understand...''

''I love you.''  
She said and looked him in the eyes.

''I know...''  
She gave him a knowing smile and then the connection broke.

It took him a minute to acknowledge the fact that his mother had taken his side for the first time...   
No one had ever done that before!

Maybe it was because he had been a part of a dysfunctional family.   
A father who was always absent and oblivious about matters of the Force and the first thing that felt natural to him was to mock or fear him. A mother who was trying to do balance a career and a family together and had no real time to understand him.

It had been so frustrating growing up all alone and having all these Powers and instead of exploring them like it felt natural, he was forced to abandon his home and go live in a foreign place with an uncle who instead of helping him, he was only trying to control him and hold him back from his true path!  
He can't remember a time where Luke had congratulated him about something.   
It was unbelievable!

It was since the start of his training that he started questioning the rules that his uncle had set for the New Jedi Order. He hated being a puppet and obey the Jedi Code that he never actually fully supported since he always thought that it was based on old religions that narrow-minded minds that had enacted it.   
It had been centuries that the Old Jedi Texts had been written and since then nothing has changed. Not even one single development.

Oh no! That was wrong. Luke had done maybe one thing right. He had bent the rule in one matter.   
Celibacy.   
That was when he realised that it was incomprehensible and stupid from his uncle's part to change the Code for one thing only and not more.

According to Luke, marriage was not forbidden for Jedi's but only under certain conditions. A Jedi had to be always in control of his feelings. Passion was something to be feared and avoided because it would eventually lead to unknown and Dark Paths...

But what was love between a man and a woman without passion?

The Voice was right...  
All human emotions were to be set free...not contained or eradicate...

A deafening sound coming from the alarms of the Temple startled him!

WHAT THE...?!

He ran outside his room and towards the main staircase! He took the steps two at a time to reach the main control room!   
Where they under attack?!   
Sounding the alarms meant one thing! The shields had been breached!  
He burst inside the room and found his uncle there along with a couple more Masters looking anxiously at the screens!

''WHAT'S GOING ON!?''  
He yelled trying to be heard above the deafening sound!

''IT'S NOT AN ATTACK BUT THE SHIELDS HAD BEEN BREACHED!''

After a minute of scanning the ancient computers, one of the security guards spotted the breach!

''THERE!''  
He pointed on top the screen!

''SECTOR 7!''

''IS IT EMPTY!?''  
His uncle asked nervously!

''NO! MASTER KATARN IS THERE!''

OH NO!!!   
Rey had a class with Katarn today!!

His blood froze!

In an instant, he was out the door running. Behind him his uncle along with the rest of his team run behind him!

Had something happen to Rey?!! Was she injured?!  
All different scary scenarios filled his head until he burst inside that classroom and saw her!

OH THANK THE MAKER SHE WAS ALIVE!  
He ran to her and without a second thought, he took her in his arms!

''Are you alright?!''  
He asked as he held her tightly against his body.  
He felt her nod and then she raised her head to look him in the eyes.  
She had grown a bit taller this last year but still, she felt so tiny against his body.

''Aeron protected me.''

Oh, that's right, the ''friend.''

He unwrapped his arms around her slowly and took a step back.  
Still, he couldn't understand how could she be so oblivious about that kid's feelings... 

Or...had she noticed...?

''It wasn't an attack, we double checked. The alarms showed a breach in the shields that came from this room!''  
He heard his uncle give a report to Master Katarn. It was only then that he noticed that the alarms had ceased. He looked around when Rey's eyes looked down. The room was a complete mess. There was debris everywhere and a giant hole had destroyed the wall behind him.

And then he turned around once again to face Rey!   
He felt her emotions change...  
He felt the panic and the fear starting to swell inside her...

Why was she scared?!  
He saw her take a step back and then another one away from him.  
He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw her turn around and ran outside!

''REY!!!''  
He yelled the exact same moment as that prick!  
Aeron was about to run behind her and he was ready to stop him when thankfully his uncle spoke.

''AERON STOP!!''

''But Master Skywalker-''

''Everyone please listen to me! Is there anyone that requires help to get to the infirmary?!''  
Thankfully no one had been injured seriously. Only a couple of scratches and bruises.

''Good! But I want just in case all the students to follow Professors, Ramis and Kore to the infirmary.''  
Luke came to stand next to him as the students slowly walked outside the room.

''You too Aeron, I want you to go check your shoulder to the infirmary,''  
Luke said to the kid.

''My shoulder is fine but Rey-''

''Rey will be fine, you have nothing to worry about.''

''But-''

''Professor Katarn, please escort young Aeron to the infirmary.''

''Come with me Aeron.''  
The kid followed his professor reluctantly outside.

As soon as they were alone, his uncle turned once again to look at that giant hole in the wall.

''I thought that only your Powers were so strong...''

What?!   
He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was Luke finally acknowledging his strength?!

''Her Powers are starting to wake...''  
His uncle said defeated.

His eyes turned again to that destroyed wall...  
Rey was the one to do that?!  
No one her own age had the strength to do such a thing.  
No wonder she freaked out and ran!   
Poor Rey...  
He needed to talk to her, explain...

''A gift like that can be a dangerous tool if not control it.''

He was now more preoccupied about Rey's feelings to actually put a stop to his uncle words about control!   
If Rey was as equally strong as he was, he would make damn sure that she wouldn't suffer as he had in the hands of his uncle! 

''That was why I didn't want Aeron to talk to her.''  
In the mare mention of the boy's name, his anger intensified!

''Ben,''  
Luke said with a very serious expression on his face.

''You are both so similar...I've never noticed that before until today. Both of your feed from your emotions and act without control...''  
He said with as he looked more and more tired with each minute.

He was right...  
It had been only once that he had let his emotions free and it had felt...liberating... It was when he murdered that bastard back in Jakku...  
Even to this day, he still never felt shame or any kind of regret for what he did!  
That low life deserved it!!

''Talk to her, apparently, something triggered this kind of reaction.''

''You, make sure you talk to the kids! I don't want them treating her like some sort of monster because of her strength!''

His uncle surely was not pleased by his tone or his order but thankfully decided to nod and let it go.

 

..........

 

The entire room was shaking...  
Everything inside her room was either broken on the floor or was levitating in the air...

STOP!!

MAKE IT STOP!!!

PLEASE!!!

Then someone knocked on her door.

''REY?!!''  
It was Ben...

''Go away...''  
She pleaded, she didn't want to hurt him...  
She heard Ben mess with the door handle trying to get inside!

''REY OPEN THE DOOR!!!''  
He then banged the door trying to break in!

''Please...don't...''  
The powers made the entire bookshelf fell to the ground!

The banging continued even more persistently as he repeatedly pushed himself against the heavy door!  
After a couple of more hits, he got in.

She looked up and saw him.

His eyes were filled with so much fear and pain. His chest was moving up and down frantically as he continued looking at her from the entrance of her room...

''Stay away...please...I don't want to hurt you!''  
She pushed herself even harder against the wall trying to move further away from him.

''Rey...you could never hurt me...Please try to calm down...''  
He said in a gentle voice as he took a slow step towards her.

''You don't understand...''

''I do Rey...I am the only one who understands...I know what you're going through.''

''I could have-''

''But you didn't. You were stronger than that and you didn't hurt anyone...''  
He took another step closer.

''Didn't I?''  
Another step...

''No, everyone is fine...''  
Oh, thank the Maker!!

Slowly the rattle eased a bit...

At that moment Ben closed what little distance was separating them and fell on his knees in front of her.  
With very gentle and slow moves he took her hands in his...

Her palms looked so small inside his own...  
Her eyes found his and all she saw there was understanding.  
Tears started to form...

''That's it Rey, control it...breathe...''  
She took a deep breath and exhaled from her mouth...

''Don't be afraid...I am here...''  
His gently started pulling her forward until he brought her body against his. He released her arms and slowly engulfed her in a tight hug.  
In that exact moment, magically everything ceased to shake! Everything that was hanging in the air a minute ago now fell on the floor.

Ben's hug was so warm...  
It was what she needed...  
Slowly her arms wrapped around his neck...

Her mind calmed down and slowly cleared from all the darkness...  
Bens arms were like iron walls around her, shielding her from everything that was scary and unpleasant.

Her face was buried in the hollow of his neck as she slowly breathed Ben's scent...

The fresh, clean scent of soap along with a touch of wood and flowers...  
Bens scent.   
Her favourite scent in the entire universe...

It was so familiar...so soothing...

He smelled like home...

Him!

He was her home...

Please don't leave me...  
She silently pleaded...

''Never...''  
She heard him whisper.

She pushed her face even closer to his neck...  
Her lips almost touching his neck...

''Stop reading my mind!''  
He merely giggled and slowly extracted himself from her but kept his hands on her upper arms.

''I will never leave you.''

''Promise?''  
She hated to sound so vulnerable and open in front of him but she couldn't help it right now.

Ben gave her a warm smile and then proceed to wipe a tear away from her cheek with the tip of his thumb.

''I promise.''

That was all she needed to hear. All the rest, at that moment, seemed so far away from them.  
He was here for her when she needed him the most...

Her Ben...


	21. Sparks

Rey 14 years old ... Ben 24 years old

''I seriously cannot remember when was the last time we hung out.''

She knew exactly what Kaia meant.  
The hours of training had doubled and so the hours of studying.

She didn't complain though.  
She loved learning new things, new techniques, exploring her strengths, but on the other hand, she missed having some free time with her friends.  
She couldn't even remember when was the last time she spent some free time with Ben.

Ben...

It had been a week since Ben had come back from his mission to Moraband to obtain the anciently lost holocrons that belonged to Darth Sidious and even to this day she still hasn't seen him. She wanted to go over to his room and ask all about his mission but ever since his return, it had been impossible for them to synchronise. Either he was too busy or she was. She hoped that at least she could get a glimpse of him at dinner but that also didn't work. He had skipped all meals due to meetings he had with his uncle and the Masters, presumably about the holocrons.

She missed him so much...

She hardly remembers when was the last time they practised on calligraphy together...

''I don't know why you keep torturing yourself with this piece of junk Rey, it's clearly broken,''

''No, I know, but I know I can fix it...''  
She was trying to repair the small force-field generator inside the ejector seat of that X-wing for the past two hours now.

Sometimes she couldn't understand what Master Skywalker was thinking of keeping all these broken X-wings lying around the Temple, instead of replacing them with new ones or at least repairing them. All of them hadn't flown since the Fall of the Empire and most of them had been either damaged in battle or due to the high humidity on Yavin 4 and years of been unused, they had all their electrical systems jammed.

Whenever she found the time she was coming here and was starting the repairs. It had become her mission this past year, to repair as many as she could.  
It was a good excuse of not thinking about...things...

''Oh!! Look! The girls are coming!''  
Kaia said from below the ship.

''Hey! What are you girls up to?!''  
She raised her head from inside the cockpit to look down.

Just below the X-wing, there was Aerith, Talia and Caille, three of their classmates.

''Not much, how about yourselves? Where are you going anyway?''  
Kaia asked them.

''Seriously I can't believe you two would rather hang out here alone instead of watching the boys train,''  
Caille said.

''What's the big deal anyway? Who's training?''  
Kaia asked quite curiously now.

''We just heard that Marcus, Daniel, Solo and Seth were getting ready to do some serious training!''  
Caille said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

She turned her attention once again in her work.

''Caille, what is that I am sensing from you?''  
Aerith teased her.

''Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed Marcus?''  
Caille asked.

''Notice what?''  
Talia asked innocently.

''Oh, come on Talia, there is no shame in appreciating beauty,''  
Caille stated.

''You really think that Marcus is beautiful?''  
Aerith asked curiously.

''Well, what's not to like? Have you seen those shoulders? Those lips?''  
Caille said dreamily.

''I always found Seth been the most handsome of them all,''  
Aerith said truthfully.

''Seth?! Really?! He's a player! Most of the girls in the Academy are in love with him. I am sorry to ruin it for you Aerith, but the guy will most likely break your heart.''  
Caille said.

''So be it!''  
Aerith said determinedly.

The girls all laughed.

''I heard that Lannah is still heartbroken because of her break up with Seth,''  
Talia said to the girls.

''I didn't know they were dating,''  
Aerith said in return.

''Well not dating. They had kissed. But still, Lannah had feelings for him.''  
Talia said.

''Poor thing, it can't be easy liking someone and not having that person liking you back. Were are all creatures of the Light, future Jedi, but we are also humans.''  
Aerith said seriously now.

''Well that is why you have to choose wisely so you can protect your heart I guess. Older boys want different things, that is why you need someone your own age.''  
Talia said.

''Like who may I ask?''  
Aerith asked curiously.

''Well Aeron is quite nice to look at right?''  
She heard Talia say.

Even from the distance, she still could feel Talia's embarrassment about confessing something like that to the girls.

She smiled.  
It was nice hearing that someone liked her friend. Talia was a good girl. And Aeron was a good guy.

''Yeah but I am sorry to tell you, my dear, I heard that Aeron has set his eyes on another,''  
Aerith said knowingly.

What?!

Who?!  
She wondered...

Her and Aeron were inseparable. She never heard him say anything about liking a girl.

Strange...  
Maybe she should ask him...

She wondered who was the girl...

''What about you Rey, what do you think?''  
Caille asked her.

''About?''  
She really didn't wanna have this discussion...

''Oh, come on! We all said who we liked.''  
Caille insisted.

''I...dont know...haven't really thought about it...''

''Oh come on!! Don't be shy! It's alright!''  
Aerith tried to encourage her to say.

She really didn't want to say that of all the boys that the girls previously mentioned, she found that Ben was the one that stood out...  
He was the best fighter of them all. Tall and...and...he had nice hair...and beautiful lips...and...

''You know what? You right, why don't we go check it out? Maybe we can pick up on a few new moves, what do you say Rey?!''  
Thankfully Kaia intervened, cutting the ''interrogation'' short.

There was still a lot of work left to do on that X-wing but the truth was that she really wanted to see Ben...fight!

''Sure, give me a second.''

..........

Aerith, Caille and Talia walked in front off them, giggling excitedly, whereas she and Kaia were walking a few paces behind them. Thankfully the girls didn't push her further for answers that she wasn't ready to give.

''You wanna stop by your room first so you can clean up?''  
Kaia asked pointing at her hands.  
She looked down and saw that her hands were covered in dried black grease.

''There is some on your face too.''  
Kaia giggled.  
The truth was that she never really paid attention to what she looked like and if now she went up to her room to clean up most likely she would miss the training. She didn't want to risk it.

''It's fine. Let's go and see what's all the fuss about and then I will go have a shower.''

''Whatever you say.''  
Kaia took her hand and they walked together.

It wasn't long until she heard the sound of lightsabers clashing together.  
Soon the girls found themselves in front of two very intense duels.

Ben was fighting Daniel and Seth was fighting Marcus.

Due to the intense heat, all four boys had removed their cloaks and shirts.

She looked around and all she saw was girls giggling and looking intensely at the scene.  
Niobe was also there, watching them along with a couple of her friends...

A hint of jealousy scratched the surface of her heart.  
This was so annoying. Lately, it was happening more and more often. Every time she looked at the two of them.

''Seriously, I could watch them fight all day long...''  
Caille said dreamily!

She looked at the scene in front of her.  
All four of them fought as their life depended on it.

So much strength...

She let her eyes rest upon Ben for a while...  
It was the first time she had ever seen him shirtless...

Now she finally understood what was hiding underneath those loose shirts...

Muscles...

When did he become so muscular...?  
Obviously, it was from the countless hours he spent training...

It was then she finally realised that Ben was no longer a boy...

He was a man...and he was beautiful...

Suddenly the angry eyes of Ben's eyes found hers in the group of girls.

Immediately she felt her cheeks redden and her heart rate to accelerate...  
Ben continued to look at her with a frown on his face. It was in that exact moment that Daniel found the opportunity to take advantage of Ben's momentary inattention to strick!  
Daniel's fist landed on Ben's face hard!

She felt her heart skip a bit!

Immediately Ben raged against him hitting him repeatedly with his lightsaber making Daniel unable to deflect his merciless blows and finally making him land on his feet.  
Ben's beam stopped an inch away from Daniels' neck!

''Yield!''  
Ben growled!

Thankfully Daniel quickly nodded and lowed his lightsaber away from him.

All girls clapped their hands and cheered for Bens victory. Next, to them, Seth had also finished his duel with Marcus, with Seth been the winner.  
All three boys switched off their lightsabers with Ben doing the same after a minute.

''That was amazing!!''

''I told you Seth would win!''

''What about Ben?! Did you see that move at the end?!''

She heard the girls say around her.

Right now, all she wanted to do was to go over and see if Ben was hurt.

''Ready to go?''  
Kaia asked her.

The crowd slowly was starting to disappear. Everyone except Niobe and her friends...

''Ladies!! Did you enjoy the show?!''  
Seth asked as he came to stand in front of them putting his shirt back on.

''Great moves Seth!''  
''Yeah that was really awesome!''  
She heard the girls say.

''Always welcome to come to watch and learn!''  
Seth said quite flirtatiously back at them.

Kaia tugged her hand so they could finally leave and she was about to move when one of Niobe's friends tugged her hand and dragged her away...  
That was her moment!

''You know, I wanna go over and say hi to Ben, would you mind waiting for me?''

''Alright...please be quick, I can't bear to hear one more word coming from that...peacock!''  
Kaia whispered to her ear.

''Alright...''

With slow, hesitant steps she approached him. He wasn't looking at her. His back was facing her. She looked at those broad shoulders...those muscles...

''Hey.''  
Ben turned around to look at her.

''Hey.''  
He said in a clipped voice.

His tone certainly cut off her wings...  
Suddenly everything she wanted to say evaporated from her mind.

She looked at his eyes and all she saw there was anger...

Why was he angry....?

Because of her?

Because it was her fault that he got hurt?

Her eyes landed at her feet, unable to stop feeling guilty from what she had done.

Suddenly she felt Ben's hand on her chin. Slowly he raised her chin up to look into her eyes.

''You got grease on your cheek...''  
His voice still a little angry but not quite as before.

She couldn't help but blink a couple of times...  
Her heart was racing like crazy...  
She could swear that she could hear the loud beating of her heart!

''And you're hurt...''  
Her hand slowly reached up to touch his cheek.

She could feel a bump there starting to form.  
Ben took a deep breath and frowned as if he was in pain.

''I am sorry!''  
She quickly extracted her hand away from his face not wanting to hurt him further. His hand slowly dropped to his side.

She quickly realised that it wasn't the right time to have a discussion...  
She looked at Kaia who was looking annoyingly at her feet, not wanting to listen more of Seth's babbling.

''I should...go...''  
She took a step back and turned around.

With each step, she took away from Ben, she felt the sadness starting to envelop her again.

''Ready.''  
She said and Kaia immediately took her hand!  
They walked away and back inside the Temple.

''Seriously you can't believe the things I heard from Seth's mouth! That guy is so full of himself! Maybe it's because all the girls are falling at his feet lately and- hey what's wrong?''

She felt...strange...confused...

''I just... don't know... I thought that we will talk more and...''  
Kaia suddenly giggled!

''Why are you laughing?''

''Rey, it's fine. I understand.''  
She stopped to look at Kaia.

''Understand what?''  
She was totally feeling confused now.

''You like him.''

''No, I don't like Ben!!''  
She immediately said defensively!

''Why do you think I was talking about Ben of all people?''  
Kaia teased her!

Damn it!  
She had fallen right into that trap!

Kaia smiled.

''I don't! Seriously now! Ben is my friend and I miss him that is all!''

''If you say so...''

 

..........

 

She still had a few hours left until dinner and quite frankly, she didn't feel like being alone until then.  
She decided that spending some relaxing time with Kaia was the safest thing.

She knocked at her door and waited.

After a couple of seconds, a very panicked Kaia answered the door.

''Hey! What's wrong?!''

''I don't know...I am trying...to contact my parents and...''  
Kaia was at the verge of a breakdown!

She quickly got inside Kaia's room and closed the door behind her.

''Kaia, easy, take a deep breath for me...''  
She held both Kaia's hands in hers and took a deep breath as well.

''That's it...Calm down...''  
She tried to channel only positive and calming emotions through their connection.

After a while, Kaia seemed to calm down a bit.

''Now tell me what happened.''

''The First Order. The news is that the First Order has put Anoat under their control...''  
Anoat? That was the home planet of Kaia.

''I 've been trying to get in touch with my parents all afternoon but in vain!''

''Don't worry, I am sure that they are safe. Maybe the communications are down due to the situation but-...''

''The First Order is ruthless! Whoever goes against them, they crash them instantly! What if Anoat doesn't surrender?! Rey, I cannot leave them alone! They are all I have!!''

Kaia hugged her tightly as she cried on her shoulder!

''I know, I know...''

''I am going to find them, they could be in danger!''  
Kaia said determinately the moment she stepped away from her embrace.

''Kaia, you can't do that! Why don't we go find Master Skywalker? I am sure that if we explain him the situation, he will certainly find some way to help.''

''Master Skywalker would never leave the Temple, he would never risk any Jedi's safety to go find two people that live in an occupied territory!''

Kaia's words finally settled in her mind...

She was right.  
The risk was too big.

And then she thought of Ben...  
Ben had also promised that he would help her find her parents, but even to this day, there were no results. Every time she mentioned this to him, he always replied that he still had no news...

Kaia was right, Master Skywalker would not be any help to Kaia and neither would Ben.  
They had to do it themselves.

''We need to find a pair of lightsabers.''

''What?!''  
Kaia's eyes widened, not believing what she had just said.

''I am not going to leave you alone.''

''OH THANK YOU!!!''  
Kaia hugged her tightly!

''Thank Ben that he taught me how to fly. I have also finished repairing one X-wing that no one knows of, so we're good to go. ''

''Yeah, but as soon as we take off the alarms will sound!''

''Don't worry about that, just be glad that your friend is also an expert with electronics!''

..........

''Poor girl, you had to be so cruel and break her heart. Niobe was waiting the entire night for you to show up my friend.''

''Seth fuck off!''  
He finally took his seat at the table.

''Why the temper Solo? Is it because Daniel left such a nasty bruise on your face? I seriously don't understand why don't you heal that already.''

''It reminds me of my failure.''

''Whatever...''  
He was in a bad mood all day. Daniel blow, having a fight with his uncle...missing Rey.  
Everything contributed together to raise his wild temperament.

It was unbelievable that he still hadn't found some spare time to spend with Rey. And today, she just wouldn't stay with him. Instead, she decided to run off with that friend of hers.  
Well better her than that prick Aeron he thought angrily.

His eyes searched for Rey across the Great Hall. She still hadn't shown up for dinner. Probably she was somewhere along with the red-head.  
He turned his attention back to his plate.

..........

''I should go and check up on Rey, she missed dinner tonight.''

''Well maybe she is with Kaia gossiping about boys and lost track of time.''  
Seth words were meant to tease but instead, he felt infuriated!

''I'l come with you just in case.''  
He was about to argue but stopped when he saw Aeron coming out of Rey's room and run towards them!

''HEY, HEY! SLOW DOWN!''  
Seth yelled.

''Have you seen Rey or Kaia?!!''  
Aeron asked him scared!

''No! What do you mean?! They are not in their rooms?!''  
Slowly a feeling of unease started to create inside him...

Something was wrong...

''They missed dinner and they are not in their rooms! I checked! We were supposed to meet at the Great Hall and they always tell me where they are!''

''Aeron, listen, I am sure it's nothing. Maybe they went for a walk or something and they lost track of time.''  
Seth was trying to calm down Aeron but for the first time, he felt that Aeron was right.

He walked past Aeron quickly!

''Where are you going?!! I told you I already checked!''  
Aeron yelled behind him!

He burst inside Rey's room!  
As it was expected the few belongings inside Rey's room were all in place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...

He looked around...

Nothing...except...

Her closet was empty...

His heart stopped!

''Go get my uncle! Sound the alarms!''


	22. Past and Present

As soon as they entered the atmosphere of Anoat, a thick mist enveloped the ship, making it impossible to see their surroundings. She felt relieved that the electronic system she had repaired last week on the X-wing was working perfectly.

Kaia gave her the coordinates to where she said it would be the safest place to land so they wouldn't draw any further attention to themselves. They already got into enough trouble trying to get through the blockade that the First Order had set outside the perimeter of the planet.

She only prayed as from now on everything would work out without any further unexpected surprises.

Just, get in-find Kaia's parents-get out!  
She repeated over and over inside her mind since their departure from Yavin 4.

From the moment they decided to go through with this rescue mission, she had raised her walls up, shielding herself from the rest of the world. She didn't want to transfer all her fears and insecurities into Kaia's mind.  
Even though she was trying to hide it, Kaia was terrified about her parent's fate.  
She hardly needed another burden to carry on her shoulders.

The landing was a little rough since she was piloting ''blind'' but thankfully she made it. Before opening the cockpit window, she grabbed two thick, long cloaks from her backpack.

''We need to cover ourselves.''  
She handed Kaia one and took the other one. She wrapped the cloak around herself, covering her body completely. She then secured the lightsaber she ''borrowed'' from one of the armours from the Temple around her belt.

''You may also need to cover up your face and eyes,''  
Kaia said as she handed her an old pair of aviator goggles from her own backpack.

''Anoat is highly polluted and I am sure you are not used to it. Just try and have your mouth and nose always protected.''  
She followed Kaia's instructions and put on the pair of goggles around her head, covering her eyes and securing her scarf in front of her mouth and nose.

''Ready?''  
She nodded and then proceed to open the cockpit window.  
They jumped down on the ground and looked around them. There was no real visual. The only thing that they could do was to trust Kaia's old compass for guidance.

''Ok! This way!''  
She followed Kaia through the poisonous thick mist.

 

..........

 

''This can't be happening!''  
He banged his fists to the table in front of him!

''Calm down,''  
Seth said from behind him.

''CAML DOWN?!''  
He yelled, making everyone inside the control room to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

''How am I suppose to calm down, when this place is a fucking playground?!''  
Like a caged animal, he walked up and down that room trying calm down.

After a few minutes, he walked right in front of his uncle and stopped.

''This is all your fault!!''  
He raised an accusatory finger at his uncle's face.

''Thank you for making this the most protected hideout in the history of the Galaxy where apparently two fourteen-year-olds can easily disarm our defence system without any difficulty, steal an entire X-wing and disappeared unnoticed into the night!''  
He said sarcastically, unable to contain his fury any longer.

''Calm down Ben, please, we will find them,''  
Master Tionne said calmly behind him.

''I don't believe this!''  
He stormed out of the control room as quickly as possible.  
If he were to stay there for one more second he would surely murder his uncle! He couldn't process the fact that this incompetent man was in charge of the entire Academy and had the lives of so many people including younglings in his hands.

They both had argued over and over about the safety of this place! He had repeatedly emphasized him that it was unacceptable to still keep the old monitors inside the control room. It was vital to replace them with new equipment since many of them subfunction since they were all bought way before his parents were even born.   
Also, he had lost the number of times that he mentioned him that the alarm system in this place was ancient and in case of an emergency there wouldn't be fully functioning ship for all the padawans out of Yavin 4 since all the X-wings that were lying around in the docking bay were completely useless!

At that moment his mother's words came to his mind! He remembered accidentally overhearing a confrontation between her and his uncle about that exact same matter not so long ago.

''When will you realize that the Praxeum is falling apart?! Why don't you let me help you? I can send new equipment in no time and also new ships that will surely guarantee the children's safety!''  
The asshole had immediately declined the help, saying that there was no real need since the times had changed and the Jedi were no longer going to participate in any war with any upcoming threat ever again.

Idiot!  
Couldn't he see?!

War was coming!  
Why did he still believed that the Jedi were so special that the First Order would spare them?! Everybody inside the Temple knew that the First Order had born from the Empire's ashes, stronger and far deadlier and soon or later they would have to face it.

He burst inside his room and closed the door behind him with fury.  
Unable to control his temper any longer he switched on his lightsaber and started destroying everything!

After a couple of minutes, there was nothing left standing!

Nothing!

He had destroyed everything and still, he could not calm himself...

Rey was gone...

 

..........

 

Until this morning she strongly believed that Jakku was Hell itself.

She was wrong.

Anoat was winning by far.

This place was an endless, highly toxic junkyard.  
Even by wearing those thick goggles, her eyes still watered due to the poisonous fumes in the air.

How could people live like this?

As soon as they entered the capital, she noticed several stormtroopers being positioned in every corner of the city with blasters in the hands, ready to shoot at anyone who dared to fight back.  
But there were also not many to fight back either.   
There were no humans walking around.

The city was filled with these hideous huge creatures called ''the Lurkers''.

From what Kaia told her, Lurkers had been humans before driven insane by the toxins which eventually they evolved over time into these savage and feral creatures that she watched before her. Over time, they gained power and basically imprisoned the few remaining humans, making them their slaves.  
Kaia explained to her that because of the many hours they had to spend outdoors they had designed this particular uniform along with the helmet so they could breathe fresh air.

As they walked through the dirty streets of the capital she saw a couple of them making friendly talk with the stormtroopers.

''It's better to be at the right side of your enemy than against him, right?''  
She heard Kaia say sarcastically.

She suddenly remembered hearing those exact same words from a couple of Twi'lek slaves when she was still living on Jakku.

Back then she had no real concept of what they were talking about.  
It had only felt odd to her that she had never encountered any of those girls wandering in the desert, searching for working parts from the remains of the starships. She wondered how they earned their portions from Plutt so easily in contrast to her that she needed to work for countless hours under the burning sun, risking her life for a half portion a day.

It was years later that she finally understood.  
These girls had sold their bodies whether they liked it or not to people like Plutt to earn food, shelter.

But it wasn't until this moment that she only realized that probably the same fate would have awaited her if she had stayed in that place.

If fate hadn't connected her with Ben.

Ben...

She wondered if he had noticed that she was missing.

Probably not...

With him being so busy lately.

Aeron probably had seen that they were gone.

''We're almost there,''  
Kaia said next to her.

 

..........

 

''DAMN IT!''

He was meditating all afternoon with no results!  
He was trying to connect with her but it was impossible!  
She had disconnected her mind from him.

Damn it! This was all his fault!  
If he hadn't taught her how to shield her mind, he would have found her by now!

Why did she hide from him?

Why did she want to leave the Academy?

This was her home!

There was nothing out there for her!

Wasn't she happy here.?

Why did she leave him behind...?

The pain in his heart now felt unbearable...

 

..........

 

''I don't understand!! They were supposed to be here!!!''  
Kaia was now panicking! She had checked every room and every corner of that basement where her parents were supposed to be.  
For some inexplicable reason, the basement was completely desert.

She didn't know what to say now.  
They were running out of options.

She looked around her.

The basement was located a couple of levels below the surface of the earth. The main room was a little bigger than her room back at the Academy with a small kitchen in the corner. A narrow corridor led to five different smaller rooms which all were empty. From the looks of it, this place served as a home for more than Kaia's parents. Inside that space, she noticed a few piles of clothes tightly placed in different corners and a few children's toys scattered across the floor. 

No beds.  
These people slept on the floor.

This place was completely desert. The only sound inside that basement was coming from the air purifier that was hanging from the ceiling. The sound quickly became annoying since the evil device was malfunctioning, leaving a lot of polluted air come inside the room.

How could these people live like that?

Like slaves...

Slaves...

Like her, when she lived on Jakku...

She then remembered the day she met Kaia.  
There was a kid in her first day in the Academy that told her that Kaia was abandoned on Yavin 4 because her parents were scared of her and her abilities and they wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

That was so far from the truth as she quickly discovered that Kaia's parents did care and loved their daughter very much.  
It was true that they had no real concept of what the Force actually really was and what their daughter was capable of, but they knew one thing and that was that there was no real future for a charismatic child such as Kaia in a place like this.  
Here, she would end up been a slave, wasting her gift.

That was why her parents send her away...

To save her...

 

..........

 

''Tell me you found something!''  
He asked the moment he stepped inside the control room once again.

''Still no news.''  
His uncle said defeated.

''I don't believe this...''  
He ran his hand to his hair with force, feeling his blood start to boil again upon hearing that there was still no news.

''Master Luke, there must be something that we can do, we can't just wait here doing nothing!''  
Aeron said frustrated.

His uncle turned around to face the boy.  
''Aeron, we are doing the best we can, we have already sent a signal to my sister notifying her about the situation. She said that she will contact us as soon as she has news.''

''What's the use?! Their tracking system is been disarmed, it will be like finding a needle in a haystack!''  
Aeron stated once again the obvious.

''I am afraid Aeron that there is nothing more we can do at this point other than wait.''  
His uncle said as he turned his gaze back to the screen in front of him.

''Yes there is.''  
He felt all eyes on him.

There was one last thing.

Han.

Han knew this Galaxy like the palm of his hand and he had connections that no one ever dreamed of.

''I need a comlink!''  
Master Katarn handed him one.

''I will be right back.''

 

..........

 

How unfortunate that they still hadn't learned how mind reading worked, it would have made their lives a whole lot easier.  
Didn't matter though.   
They just had to do this the hard way!

''Where have they taken them?!''  
She asked the creature.

''You think I am afraid of two little girls holding toys in their hands?''  
The Lurker laughed from behind his mask.

Kaia was starting to lose her patience now.  
With one swift move, her blade hit the Lurker right in his left leg making him fall to his knees.

''How about now?!''  
The Lurker screamed!

It wasn't a deep cut but it was still a cut that certainly surprised the hideous creature.

''Next one is going on your oxygen tube,''  
Kaia warned him and put the blade right next to his mask.

''Where are they?!''  
Kaia demanded!

''A couple of stormtroopers took them away, I don't know...anything more...''  
The creature growled!

She could sense the lie behind his words.  
Quickly, without any warning, she pushed her blade forward and wounded the creature in his right arm.

''Where?!''  
She felt furious now!

''They took them beyond the outskirts of the town...where the old empire base is...''  
The Lurker said defeated.

''Alright! Let's go!!''  
Kaia was about to walk away.

''Wait! We can't just leave him here! He will contact the others and they will catch us!''  
She said nervously.

The Lurker laughed again more viciously.  
She looked around and found the entrance of a small storage room which thankfully was open.

''Move!''  
She commanded the creature!  
Knowing that there was no way around this situation, he crawled towards the door.

Before pushing him inside she cut off his air supply with one swift move! Panicked, he quickly removed his mask trying to breathe.

Upon seeing his true face, her heart stopped!  
It was the most hideous creature she had ever laid eyes on! Completely deformed, with swollen skin and cuts all over. But what scared her the most was his eyes...   
Red as the colour of blood, angry and vile.

Kaia quickly pushed her beam forward right where the lock on the storage room was, making the door fall immediately, entrapping the beast inside.

''He'll live, inside all buildings, there is a ventilation system!''  
It was the first time in her life that she wanted to say that she didn't care if the creature lived or died!

 

..........

 

''Ben! What a surprise!''  
Han said happily.

''No time for that! Listen! I need a favour! It's urgent!''  
He cut the ''happy reunion'' short.

''What happened?!''  
Thankfully his dad immediately understood the severity of the situation from the tone of his voice.

''Rey is gone.''

''Your friend?!''

''Yes, my friend, together with another girl and we think that they are in trouble.''

''How is it possible? Doesn't Luke-''

''Don't get me started on that right now! Listen they took one of the X-wings of the Academy.''

''What about-''

''Rey disconnected the tracking system.''

''I must say, I always liked that kid. She is smart.''

''Yeah she is...''  
He whispered.

''I don't know what to tell you, kid, it's a big Galaxy and if one person doesn't want to be found-''

''Don't say that! Rey would never leave like this without saying a word!!''  
He yelled at the comlink.

''Take it, easy son, I know you feel that she is your responsibility to look after her but I am sure Rey knows what she is doing.''

''Knows what she is doing?! Are you kidding me right now?!! She is fourteen!!''

''I was once fourteen and I remember that even then, there were no walls keeping me locked!''

''Rey is not like you!''

''You wrong! She is exactly like me, a free spirit.''

He huffed and pushed his hair back once again away from his face.   
He then took a deep breathe trying to calm down.

''Please, you're my last hope...''  
He couldn't believe what he was saying.

After a moment of silence, finally, his dad spoke.

''Alright kid. I see what I can do...''

Oh! Thank the Maker.

''I will be waiting for your news.''

 

..........

 

Her heart was racing like crazy...

She had a bad feeling about this...

 

..........

 

''I am not going to say I told you so.''  
His sister was right. His nephew was right.

''It was only a matter of time Luke before something like this was about to happen.''

''This is not a prison Leia!''

''I didn't say it was. Besides, I am sure that there is nothing to worry about. Probably the girls are going through their rebellious phase and acted on a crazy impulse. I am talking about how right I was all along! The Temple is completely defenceless. Today it was only two teenage girls that manage to defect the alarm system, what about tomorrow? What If it was the First Order who was going to lunch an attack against you? Luke, you wouldn't be able to protect those kids! Think about the consequences!

He huffed defeated.

''What am I suppose to do Leia? Make this a rebel base?!''

''Maybe... Luke listen to me. Times have changed. I don't know how long I will be able to stop them. My power in the Senate has diminished. Most of our allies have changed their beliefs. The First Order is gaining new supporters every day, soon they will be unstoppable.''

''I can't do this...  
I can't train them to be war machines so they could serve in a war that is no longer ours.''

 

..........

 

''First thing first. Are you sure she hasn't gone back to Jakku?''  
His father asked quite seriously now.

The truth was that Jakku was the first place that came to his mind, but there was nothing there for her anymore.   
He had made sure to hide the truth from her well...

''Yes, I am sure.''

''Alright then. So, I had to pull up some strings but I may have found something. I don't know if it's relevant, but-''

''Tell me!''

''In the last week, four new systems have fallen under the occupation of the First Order. Korriban, Anoat, Subterrel, and Sacorria. Now, Lando had some business down at Αnoat for the past year or so and-''

''What this has to do with Rey?!''  
He asked impatiently.

''He was selling the Lurkers, kammris, and dolovite, which he was buying from Nkllon.''

''You mean smuggling.''  
He corrected his father.

''If you wanna call it that...''

''Get to the point!''

''Anyway... So when he heard about the occupation of the planet, he dropped everything and left. He said that before the blockade he saw something which was weird.''

''What?! What did he see?!''

''The moment he left the atmosphere of Anoat, he saw a small X-wing desperately trying to break the blockade to get in.''

''You mean...?''

''It could be coincidence I don't know son...''  
What the hell was in Anoat to make Rey want to go there?

''No...''  
He suddenly turned around to see who had dared to interrupt him.  
Aeron was standing behind him with a shocked expression on his phase...

''What the hell are you doing here?!''  
He asked the boy angrily!

''Kaia's parents are from Anoat...''  
The boy's voice was trembling.

''What?! What do you mean?!''  
He grabbed Aeron by the collar of his cloak so fast that the boy had no chance of reacting!

''I know that her parents send her away to save her from that place. Kaia never speaks about it but from what I know, Anoat is one of the most dangerous places in the Galaxy.''  
The boy remained paralyzed to his spot as he finished that sentence.

He felt his blood freeze.

No, no...this couldn't be happening...

That was why she left with the redhead. She was trying to help her save her parents.

Why didn't she ask for help?  
He would have helped her if she'd asked him to.

''Son listen to me, the best chances are that that's where the girls are.''

''I have to go find her!''  
He said determinedly, freeing Aeron's cloak from his hold.

''Son! Now please, calm down! You don't know where you're getting yourself into!''

''I am not going to leave Rey alone in a place like this!''

''Don't you dare move an inch away from the Temple! Chewe and I are on a way to get you!''  
His dad said firmly.

''What?!''

''Luke will never risk the safety of his students and from what I've seen the last time I was there, there aren't any ships left for this kind of mission.''  
He hated to admit but his father was right.

''You need a fast ship to get in, get the girls and her folks and get the hell out of there without anyone noticing it!''

''And you suppose the Falcon is the right choice for this kind of job?''  
He asked his father even though he already knew the answer to that question.

''Hey! The Falcon is still the fastest ship in the Galaxy! Has made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs!  
Simultaneously with his father, he repeated the last words he had heard more times that he could count from his father's lips.

''Fine! How soon can you get here?''

''Will be there in about four hours.''  
It was too long but he had no choice but to wait.

 

..........

 

''Ben, I need to know if you are capable about this particular mission.''  
His anger only grew stronger!

''What is that suppose to mean?!''  
He turned around to look at his uncle!

''It means that you're too involved. This situation had clouded your ability to act as a Jedi really should.''

''Oh, so now Rey has become a situation?!''

''You know what I mean Ben.''

''No! I don't! According to you, Jedi are supposed to act without any emotions, without compassion towards others! Well, guess what?! For me Rey is family! And I will not allow my self to abandon my family! If this behaviour doesn't reach your standards then I truly don't give a fuck!''

''BEN-''

''Hey! What about me?! Don't think for one second that I will let you have all the fun without me Solo!''  
Seth said casually, cutting the argument short before things got ugly.  
He was leaning against the doorframe of the door and was already all ready to go. He was dressed in civilian clothes with a backpack hanging on one shoulder and his lightsaber secured in his belt.

''Seth, I can't ask you to come with me.''

''I didn't say you did. But I am not going to let you face this alone.''  
Seth's words were really moving. Apart from Rey, Seth was his other good friend. He was always there by his side. They were so different from each other and frankly, there were times that he wished to ''strangle him'' but there were times like this one that he was generally proud to have him by his side.

''Seth I-''  
His uncle was about to argue with Seth about deciding to come with him when he interrupted him quickly.

''Goodbye uncle!''  
With his backpack at hand, he walked away.

''Do not worry Master Skywalker. I will bring them back safe and sound.''  
Seth said jokingly before following him.

 

..........

 

Finally, he saw the Millenium Falcon approach the Temple. He couldn't feel more relieved to see that his dad for the first time in his life had kept his promise.

''Just so you know, I have already informed your mother about this and she said that she will do everything in her power to help you guys,''  
Luke said nervously behind him.

Finally, this man had done something right, because right now they needed all the help they could get.

''I am coming with you!''  
They all turned around to find Aeron standing behind them with a backpack in one hand and a lightsaber in the other.

''Aeron what do you think you are doing?''  
Luke asked the boy.

''I am going as well!''  
The boy stated.

''Well think again!''  
He annoyingly said before turning around once again to look at the Falcon landing.  
He didn't have time for this shit!

''Aeron, I am sure that you care about your friends very much and you want to help. Believe me when I say that yours was maybe the most important help of them all. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be able to know where to look.''

''But Master Skywalker, I-''

''Ben and Seth are Jedi. They are trained and they are capable of dealing with situations like this one. Your presence would only distract them from retrieving the girls.''  
The frustration Aeron was feeling could speak volumes.

After a minute, the door opened and Han descended the ramp.

''Well, I must say that you sure have grown taller since the last time I saw you...''

''This is not the time for this! Let's go!''  
He cut the pleasantries short and walked up the ramp.

''Please remember what you have learned...''  
He heard his uncle say before he disappeared inside the Falcon.

 

..........

 

Anoat was pretty much at the far end of the Outer Rim.  
The hours passed excruciatingly slow as they travelled into hyperspace.

He couldn't even imagine the dangers that these girls were facing right now all alone and defenceless.  
All the worst-case scenarios were coming to his mind.  
He couldn't help it.

But just when he thought he was starting to lose his sanity, something surfaced. 

It was only then, the realisation hit him. 

Rey hadn't left him alone as he previously thought.

She had only left to help out her friend. 

The thought soothed him. 

 

..........

 

''We should reach Anoat in about an hour.''  
His dad said as he entered the lounge area.

He blankly looked at the table in front of him where he had spent most of his youth playing game after game of dejarik with Chewie.

He simply nodded.

''I am sure she will be fine. She's a tough girl.''  
His dad said as he sat down opposite him.

He just didn't know what to say...

He was feeling so cold and numb, so scared about Rey.

''You really care about her don't you?''  
He dad asked him curiously.

''I do.''  
He said without even thinking twice.

''She does too.''  
He turned his head and looked at his dad.

''How would you know? You only met her once.''

''I wasn't born yesterday son, I have travelled around long enough to know these kinds of things. Just make sure you don't break her heart.''

''What?!!''  
The fury inside him awoke once again!

He would never break Rey's heart!

He cared about her more than anyone else!

''Just remember my words son. She is a good kid with a pure heart and girls like her come once in a lifetime.''

''ENOUGH!!''  
He stood up, unable to control his rage any longer!

''You know nothing about her!!''  
He said before he walked away from his dad.

 

..........

 

''Seriously, this might be the most unfriendly environment I've ever been in,''  
Seth said about a minute after they started walking away from the Falcon and towards the city.

He wasn't wrong.  
The poisonous mist around them was so thick that you could barely see any anything.  
It was so annoying but it was also the perfect cover-up for people like them who wanted to remain unnoticed.

''If you feel any ''Force stuff'' please don't hesitate to share with the rest of the group kids.''  
His dad said as he secured his blaster to his belt.

He was trying to connect with her since he realized she was gone but it was like an impermeable thick wall was created between them, blocking their connection.   
His little Rey had become strong with the Force.  
It wasn't the right time to actually feel proud of her but he did.

Where are you...?

He mentally asked...

 

..........

 

With each step she took, she found herself getting closer to something...dark...

She had lost track of time.   
Right now, she truly had no idea whether it was day or night.   
There was only dark mist around them.

Even wearing those thick scarfs around their faces, the fumes were starting to affect them. They were both coughing uncontrollably as time passed.  
That was why the inhabitants of this planet necessarily required oxygen masks to breathe.  
The air was so polluted making it impossible to survive without mechanical support.

She felt that they didn't have much time left...

 

..........

 

They were walking for hours.

Just as she was starting to lose all hope her spirit lifted.  
As if someone had heard her prayers, a gentle wind started to blow, clearing the atmosphere a bit.

''I can see the base!''  
She heard Kaia say.

Oh, thank the Maker!

They both ran towards the entrance of the abandoned building, but right before they passed the gates she grabbed Kaia's hand!

''Stop! Do you feel that?!''  
There was something...

''I can feel it...but-''

''I know... just be careful.''

They both ignited their lightsabers and walked more cautiously now with smaller steps towards the main doors.

She looked around and from the little, she could see there was nothing.

No one. Not even a sound.

And then she suddenly stubble on something!  
Her eyes looked down and her heart stopped!

There was a body lying down on the ground!

Kaia immediately saw that as well.

They both stopped moving.

As the wind blew, more bodies started to appear...

So many...

She started shaking...

This couldn't be happening...

No...

After the initial shock, she noticed that none of these people was wearing a mask or a scarf around their face.

These people had been left here to die...

Families...

Women and...children...

''MOM!!!''  
Kaia suddenly extracted her hand and ran forward!

She tried not to step on anyone as she ran as cautiously as she could behind Kaia.

''MOM, MOM!! NOOO NO!!! DAD??!!''  
Kaia was on her hands and knees in front of two people who were on the ground, unmoving... holding each other in a tight embrace...

''NO!!!!!!!!!''  
Kaia screamed!

She fell on her knees as well right next to Kaia's parents...

Please...Maker...No!!

 

..........

 

''Did you feel that?!!''

''Yes!!''  
Both him and Seth felt a massive shaking in the Force!

Suddenly a wave of sorrow and despair crashed over him making him fall to his knees!

''SON! ARE YOU ARIGHT?!!''

''Ben?!!''

He felt the hands of both his dad and Seth's on his back!

''It's Rey...I can feel her...''  
He touched his chest trying to ease the pain that had formed in his heart.

''We need to get moving!''  
He got up with great difficulty but thankfully his dad and Seth were there to help him.

 

..........

 

There was nothing...

No sound...

Kaia's body was lying on her lap...

There was only numbness...

They had failed...

They had been too late...

She had been too late...

Kaia's parents were dead...lying on the ground...

Just...

Like...

Her...

Own...

Parents...

She couldn't explain it...

Maybe it was the shock that had unlocked a secret door that she had kept hidden in the back of her mind all this time...she didn't know...or maybe it was the fact that she had let her scarf and goggles fall to the ground, leaving her face completely exposed and an image appeared to her mind...

A memory...

Two people lying down on the sand, holding each other in a tight embrace...

''Sleep, mom... dad... I will be back...''

She repeated the same words she had said in the past.

 

..........

 

He could feel her! She was near!

''There is a building in front of us!''  
Chewie roared from the front of the group.

They walked quicker!  
Soon they found themselves running towards the main gate.

And then he felt...

Cold...

Darkness...

The cold breath of death surrounded them...

His eyes scanned the area and then he felt his blood freeze!

This was a graveyard...

There were countless bodies lying around everywhere...

''There!''  
Seth yelled! He was pointing towards a faint shadow not too far from them.

Both of them ran!

As he approached, his eyes widened!

''REY!!''  
He fell on his knees in front of her...

She was sitting on the ground completely defeated holding Kaia's unconscious body in her lap. Both girls faces where completely unprotected and exposed to the toxic fumes.

''Rey?!''  
It seemed that she hadn't noticed him yet. She wasn't reacting...

''Sweetheart, it's me, Ben! I am here...''  
He took her head in his hands and made her look at him.

''Rey?!''  
He was panicking now!  
Her gaze was dazed and confused...not really focusing her eyes on him...

''I will take Kaia, you take Rey! Come on! We need to get them out of here!''  
He heard Seth say as he quickly removed Kaia from Rey's embrace, picking her up in his arms. As soon as Kaia was out of Rey's arms, her hands fell on her side like lead and her stare remaining lost.

''Father...? I don't understand? Why is she acting like this?!''

''She's in shock... Hurry! Pick her up! We need to get them to the Falcon as quickly as possible.''  
Before picking her up, he removed his oxygen mask and placed it over her face.

''Here, take mine, son!''  
Han removed his mask and gave it to him. His dad then grabbed Rey's scarf from the ground and quickly wrapped his nose and mouth with it.

''Come on! We need to get out of here!''  
His dad said as he looked around for any intrusion.

Gently he took her in his arms and held her closely. They walked as quickly as possible back to the Falcon.

 

..........

 

Thankfully his mother, as promised had sent a large number of reinforcements so they could pass without any further dramas from the two Star Destroyers that were placed right outside Anoat for the blockade.

''How is she?''  
His dad asked him.

He hadn't moved an inch from beside her since they took off. He was sitting right next to her on the bed, holding her hand the entire time.

''She is sleeping...''

''Probably for the best.''

''How is Kaia?''

''The same, sleeping as well. Seth is with her.''

His eyes never left Rey.  
Even in her sleep, she looked so broken...so defeated...

''I can't even imagine what those poor girls have gone through.''  
He tightened his hold on Rey's hand.

''Try to get some rest son.''  
He felt his dad hand on his shoulder.

Before Han left the room he turned around and looked at him.

''Dad?!''

''Yeah?''  
He looked at the man who had risked his own life to help him bring his Rey back.

''Thank you, for everything.''

His dad gave him a faint smile and a nod before leaving the room.

 

..........

 

The moment they arrived at the Temple both girls were examined thoroughly by the physician. She had said that the girls were lucky to be alive since the poisonous fumes had already got into their lungs and if they hadn't been rescued when they had, they would surely be dead.

Since then, three days had passed and Rey hadn't moved from her bed.

She was sleeping.

Three days he hadn't moved away from her side.  
He was there, day and night, holding her hand.

He still couldn't believe how close he'd been, losing her again.

 

..........

 

Exhaustion finally found him. He had fallen asleep right next to Rey's bed, tightly holding her hand. Suddenly he felt a light movement and he immediately opened his eyes.

Rey was looking at him.

''Hey...''  
He whispered...

''Where am I...?''  
Her voice was so low, so tired...

Gently he caressed her face...

''Home.''

After a minute she closed her eyes and slept again...

 

..........

 

The next day as soon as Ben finally left her room she took a pair of scissors. She slowly freed her hair from those three buns. 

She looked one final time at her reflection in the mirror and then without any further thought, she cut them.


	23. Truths

Rey 15 years old ... Ben 25 years old

He slowly opened his eyes.  
It was still dark outside. Something had awoken him.  
Before he looked around, he knew.

Rey.

A calming, sweet scent of sandalwood and rain.  
She had come to his room again.

Through the faint rays of moonlight that shed some light inside his room, he saw her curled up by his side.

Another nightmare.  
His heart ached. There hadn't been a single night since Anoat last year where Rey had managed to sleep peacefully.

He desperately wanted to ask her what happen, make her share her fears with him but she was always finding an excuse to change the topic of the conversation.

There were times he feared that maybe she was sharing her secrets with that Aeron guy, but then there were times like this moment when he was calming down.  
Rey trusted him. That was why she was here every night, choosing him.

He didn't like telling her that coming to his room in the middle of the night to sleep was against the rules, but it was necessary.  
But on the other hand, Rey never liked to follow the rules. Maybe he didn't either.

Every night that he woke up to notice her in his bed he slowly without waking her up, moved away from her and resumed his sleep on the floor.  
It only felt appropriate.

Rey was getting older.

She wasn't a kid anymore.

The past year she had grown taller and her moods swings were changing like the wind.   
One minute she was smiling and the next one she was ready to strike you down like a Piranha beetle.

She was going through puberty hard. In the beginning, he believed that this was the reason behind her decision to cut her hair. Usually, changes like this one were something common amongst rebellious teenagers. But soon he realized that this phase she was going through had nothing to do with that.

He remembers the first time he saw her walking inside the Great Hall for breakfast after her recovery. He had trouble recognizing her.

He would be lying if he didn't admit that he missed those three little buns.  
He also missed seen her with her hair loose.

He still remembers...

Since then there were many times he felt that he wanted to ask her to let her hair down more often, but then again he didn't want other boys ogling her.  
Boys like Aeron.

And then this drastic change happen.   
Her hair now reached just below her ear, almost one year after she cut them. It wasn't that they didn't suit her but still, she looked different. She now pulled her hair into a single bun every day but still, there were loose tresses escaping from all over that bun.

It was right after she came back from Anoat. Obviously, the shock of what she and Kaia went through those days was too much for them. Kaia dealt with her parent's death more quietly. From what Seth told him from time to time, the girl spent many hours training by herself.   
Rey, on the other hand, cut her hair and spent more and more time alone away from everyone, repairing and creating anything from scraps in the docking bay.

He slowly extracted himself away from her body without waking her and lied down on the floor.

''Why do you keep doing that?''  
He opened his eyes immediately to find a very awake Rey looking at him.

''Did I wake you?''  
He sightly raised himself to better see her face in the darkness.

''I don't want to make you sleep on the floor.''  
She said and he felt a scense of guilt inside her starting to grow.

''It's fine.''  
It was true, he really didn't mind.  
Even though he would never admit it, he always slept better with her in his room, even if he slept on the floor. Her presence was soothing, helped to push the nightmares away.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness to look at her face clearer.

''It's going to take me some time getting used of this.''  
He pushed back a loose lock behind her ear.

Her face lowered, hiding in the darkness.

''You don't like it.''  
Fuck!! Why did he need to open his big mouth?!

''No, no, that's not what I meant. I am only trying to understand.''

''Understand what?!''  
She raised her voice defensively a little just like she always did when he was bringing the matter to the surface.

''Why don't you speak to me? Do you not trust me?''

''You know I do.''

''Then, why?''  
He could see her frowning and once again remaining silent.

Again, the same situation!

Even though he couldn't help it, he was starting to get angry but still waited patiently for her answer.

''Just forget it!''  
She said angrily and without a warning, she jumped away from his bed and was walking away from him, ready to leave.

Like he was struck by lightning, he got up and grabbed her by her arm, spinning her around more abruptly than he intended so she could face him.

''Would you stop?! Why do you always push me away?! Can't you see that I am your friend and I want to help you?!''  
Her eyes found his and all he saw there was pain, anger, defeat.

Even in the darkness, he saw tears starting to form inside those hazel eyes.  
His other hand slowly raised to-

''Please, let go of my hand.''  
He froze. Slowly his grip eased and finally, his hand fell to his side.

Without saying another word she turned around and left his room.

Damn it!!!

 

..........

 

''Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!''

She paced inside her room, trying to calm down.

Why couldn't he realize?

Why was he pushing her for answers she wasn't willing to give?

 

..........

 

''We have a very special announcement to make. Today, the foundations of the entire Senate had been shaken, when news of the true parentage of Senator and former Princess of Alderaan Leia Organa had spread throughout the Galaxy that she is indeed the true daughter of Lord Darth Vader-''

''Turn it off please.''  
He asked his friend Tionne to switch off the connection.

''Master Luke, is it true?''  
Master Tionne asked nervously.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

He was tired.

So tired.

The truth was out. Now everyone in the Galaxy knew.

Ben knew.

 

..........

 

''Oh my God! Can you believe this?''  
She heard Kaia ask her but she was beyond words at this minute.

She just looked at the holonet without been able to believe what she had just heard.

Master Luke and Senator Leia were, in fact, the children of Darth Vader.

Darth Vader.

The one that had set as his life mission to extinguish their kind from the face of the Galaxy all those years ago.  
One of the Darkest and Vilest personas that history had ever recorded.

Ben was his grandson...

She had such a hard time processing that.

''Do you think Ben knew?''  
Aeron asked her.

''I don't believe so...''  
No! Certainly not. He would have told her if he knew something like that. Right now she only wondered if he had seen the news.

How would he react she wondered.   
If indeed his parents and uncle had kept something so important as his lineage from him then the news would certainly crush him.

His relationship with his family had always been hanging by a threat, especially the one with his uncle was especially tainted.  
It was only until recently that she saw a small change. That rescue mission to Anoat had brought something good at least. She was glad to discover that Ben's relationship with his parents had improved towards the best.

And now?

What would happen now?

''I have to go talk to him.''  
She got up from the floor where they all sat to look at the screen in front of them and moved towards the door.

''Hey! Rey, maybe you should not-''

She heard Aeron say from behind her.

''I can't leave him!''  
She closed the door behind her and ran as fast as she could towards the boy's floor. Just as she approached Ben's room she watched a quite nervous Seth stepping outside of his quarters.

''Where is he?!''  
She couldn't hide her anxiety.

''He is not here.''  
Seth was feeling pretty nervous too.

''Has he seen...?''

''I guess so. His room is a total mess.''

As typical, Ben needed to destroy everything in his path to blow off steam.

''Have you any idea where he is?''  
Seth asked her concerned now.

''None. Why don't we spread out? Cover more ground that way.''

''Good idea.''

They both ran opposite directions from each other.

Where are you?  
She silently pleaded.

 

..........

 

Darth Vader...

The name that had spread terror and grief to the entire Galaxy.

His grandfather...

Since he saw the news he constantly felt the Cold Presence knocking at the barriers of his conscience, trying to push through but right now that was the last thing he needed to deal with.

He just didn't know what to feel anymore.

Anger right now felt only a poor word to what he was feeling.

Inside him, there was a mixture of betrayal, of pain and uncertainty.   
All these wild and raw emotions were bombarding him all at once, making him feel...weak.

He always knew that there was something special about him.

Now he knew what it was.

A bloodline that more powerful than he could possibly imagine.

Questions...

So many questions that needed to be answered from the only person he believed that could help.

His mother.

A mother who had betrayed him by lying to him his entire life.

 

He needed to find her.

 

..........

 

With the use of his Force, he pushed the door of his uncle's chambers, bursting inside the room.

He saw a man completely defeated, sitting in the only chair that occupied his chambers, holding his head between his hands.  
Even by his sudden invasion inside the room, his uncle remained totally unaffected.

''Where is she?!''  
His uncle's silent only infuriated him more! 

He needed answers from him!   
The personal code his mother had given him wasn't working and her comlink remained switched off.

''IS THE LAST THING YOU CAN DO!''  
He yelled furiously!

Finally, with a tired expression, he looked at him.

''I don't know.''

As expected...

The man was his biggest disappointment. He didn't know what he was expecting to gain from coming here and ask him for help.

Didn't matter though. He had to do this himself.

''I am leaving and don't you dare try to stop me.''  
A silent threat was hiding behind his words.

He walked outside Luke's room and head towards the docking bay.

He was so done with this place!

 

..........

 

''Please Master tell me! Where is he?''  
He saw the teary eyes of young Rey looking at him waiting for his answers like her life depended on this.

Even if it was his job to protect her from the truth, hide what he knew, he felt so defeated, so powerless to lie, knowing full well the consequences of his words.

''He's gone.''

 

..........

 

She let the words sink in...

She couldn't believe it...

Without further thought, she ran. 

She could still feel him...

An angry presence was surrounding her but also was not coming too close to her.

Suddenly she stopped.

She pushed away all her panic and fear and closed her eyes. 

Slowly she took a deep breath and channelled her inner light using the Force to seek him through the darkness.

He was still in Yavin 4.   
Lost inside a tornado of dark emotions, trying as best as he could to shield himself away from the world.

She reached for him and grazed at his shields as gently as possible, trying to gain his attention, let him know that she was there.

At first, she thought that he would recoil, push her away but he didn't.

He hesitantly and slowly let her in.

In their own accord, her eyes opened and her legs started to move.   
This time without any rush she walked as if almost in a trance towards where her instincts guide her.

Easy and calmly as possible, not wanting to scare him, she walked outside the Temple and towards the end of the docking bay where she saw Ben sitting inside the cockpit in one of the X-wings that his mother had sent them last year.

She barely caught him before leaving...  
She couldn't believe how close she's been of losing him.

Slowly, without averting her eyes away from his she walked towards his ship and slowly ascended the stairs that led to the cockpit.  
As soon as she reached the same level as him she stopped.

His eyes from angry and fiery slowly started to soften.

''Don't go...''  
She pleaded...

She didn't know what she would do without him. 

''I can't stay.''  
He simply stated.

''Please, let me come with you.''  
A tear fell from her eye, one she wasn't aware she was holding back until now.

''I can't ask you to do that.''  
His voice firm but still holding small hints of sorrow.

''Please Ben... Please don't leave me...''  
More tears fell free and poured down her cheeks.

He slightly moved upright in his seat to bring himself closer to her and held her teary face between his hands.

''I need to find my mother. Understand why.''  
Without letting go of her face, he used his thumbs to push away the tears from her cheeks.

''And then?''  
A question to which she wasn't sure that she could handle to hear the answer.

''I don't know...''  
She sensed the truth behind his words. He was ready to leave this place for good without her... 

Suddenly she realised that he didn't even intend to say goodbye to her because finding him right now was a combination of luck and good timing.

The cold realisation felt like a hot knife plunging deep into her very soul...  
She quickly pushed back the painful reality because right now, all she knew was that she couldn't let him walk away like that.

''All I know is that I have to find her first.''  
He extracted his hands slowly from her face and sat down once again in the pilot seat, getting ready to start the engines.

''You will go to Coruscant?''

''That's where I will start looking for her, yes.''  
She sensed that there was something more there.

''You're not sure she is there?  
She asked him curiously.

''No, after Casterfo revealed her true identity to the Senate she disappeared.''

''So you don't know where she is?''  
She pushed back a tear, just as hope started to flourish in her heart,

''No.''  
That was her chance!  
She saw him start to push several switches, getting the ship ready for taking off. 

''I do. Or at least I can find out.''  
He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her with wide eyes.

''How...?!''

''Poe.''  
From fully amazed, his eyes quickly turned again to angry and dangerous.

She looked at him perplexed.  
Why the sudden change of emotions?

''You still in contact with HIM?!''  
His tone was so cold and dangerous. He emphasized the word ''him'' like it was something dirty.

She felt a wave of fury and betrayal hit her.  
Why was he feeling like that? 

He already knew that they kept contact all these years... or hadn't he know that?   
Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't mentioned Poe's name to him for such a long time since she knew that the subject only upset him.

But that was stupid.   
He had no reason to be afraid that Poe would break her heart.

Not anymore at least...

Not until she realised that Poe was just a mere infatuation and nothing more since she...-  
But that was beside the point now!

Right now she couldn't be gladder that she had kept the contact with him.   
Even though Poe never revealed his exact location, she still had his personal code to contact him.

''Well aren't you glad that I have?''  
She changed her tone to a more pleasant one as she ascended the final steps on the stairs and took her seat behind Ben.

''What are you-?''  
He was about to argue but she cut him off.

''What are you waiting for? Fire her up.''  
She happily said as she put on her helmet.

''Rey, I-''

''Ben, listen. I am not going to leave you to face this alone whether to you like it or not, so right now all you do is wasting time with trying to convince otherwise.''

He remained silent.  
She could sense his hesitation and his worry.  
Bottom line was that he knew she was right.

''Alright. Call him.''  
He said angrily.


	24. Second chances

They entered the atmosphere of Naboo just as the first rays of sun hit the surface of the planet.

The stories did indeed give justice to this place. It was beautiful. Where ever he looked green fields and countless lakes spread all over the surface of the land.  
Rey had fallen asleep, too exhausted to stay awake.

''Rey?''  
He gently called for her.  
He heard her stir behind him on the cockpit and slowly heard her yawn.

''Are we there yet?''  
She asked still sleepy.

''We are about to land.''

''Oh my God...Ben...look at this place!''  
She said breathlessly.

He was certain that Rey would like it here.

After a while, they finally reached Varykino, the small and secluded island in Naboo's Lake Country. He landed the ship in the small docking bay near the shore.

He pushed the window open and removed his helmet. Just as his eyes raised he saw C-3PO coming down the stairs to greet them.  
Oh, that droid, how did it bring out some old bitter-sweet memories to his mind. Him and R2-D2. His only two friends when he was growing up.

''Master Solo, oh Sir, how very pleased to meet you, Sir.''  
The droid said waving his hands up and down.

''Is that a protocol droid?!''  
Rey asked thrilled as she removed her own helmet and looked at C-3PO.

''Yeah...''  
He jumped down from the cockpit and opened his arms to catch Rey.  
She jumped as well and he easily caught her whilst her eyes remained glued to the goldenrod.

Rey was as always so fascinated by anything mechanical.  
They started to ascend the remaining of the stairs, closing the distance between themselves and C-3PO.

''Oh Master Solo, how good to see you after such a long time.''

''Good to see you too 3PO.''

''I've never seen one before in such a good condition,''  
Rey said as she circled the droid, observing it up and down completely mesmerized.

''Oh. while, thank you, Miss. That's so good of you to say that.''  
The droid said as he moved around as well trying to better look at her.

The scene that played out in front of him quickly became comical as the two of them continued to circle each other.

''Just Rey, not Miss.''  
Rey corrected the droid as she continued inspecting its structure methodically.

''Well, of course, Miss Rey, I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations and I am fluent in over six million forms of communication-''

''How fascinating!''  
She looked at him completely bewitched.

Still, he couldn't understand her sometimes. How small things like that caught her interest.

''Hey! There you are!''  
His eyes raised up to find Poe, fucking Dameron looking at them with a happy expression all over his face!

Rey without even blinking ran up the remaining of the stairs and straight to him!!!

He saw everything played in slow motion just as Rey reached the top of the stairs where Poe was standing and quickly wrapped her hands to his neck!  
Effortless, he fucking placed his own filthy paws around her waist lifting her up, spinning her a couple of times round and round!!

She let out a squeak of surprise and then she started giggling!

With menacing slow steps, he started moving, closing the distance between himself and the hideous picture played in front of him.  
Even though he had stopped right behind them, Rey still had her hands wrapped around his fucking neck and he still had them inappropriately stuck at her waist.

The image for some inexplicable reason only sent piercing daggers to his heart.

''Oh hey baddy! Nice to see you again!''  
Finally, they both realized that he was there and they stepped away from each other!

He watched as the bastard quickly extended his hand to him waiting for a handshake.

''Where is my mother?!''  
He growled and stepped away from both of them as he started walking towards the large estate.

''Oh yeah, she is still in a meeting so-''

''I don't give a fuck! I need to talk to her and I need to do it now Dameron!''  
He commanded without even looking at him!

It wasn't until several minutes later that he felt Rey's fingers gently tugging at his cloak making him halt.

''Ben...?''  
He heard Rey's whisper.  
Her voice was trembling. She was completely shocked by his sudden outburst.

He had never allowed himself to curse or have any kind of angry tone around her.  
He cursed himself for his disrespect and his outburst.

His eyes travelled down slowly to look at her.

Her eyes were very wide, staring at him in disbelief.

''I am sorry.''  
He excused himself to Her and only HER!

With a faint smile which he realized that it was forced she nodded.

''Can you please show us where the Senator is Poe? Is pretty urgent.''

''Yeah, sure thing Rey. Follow me.''

They followed Poe towards the estate.

 

..........

 

She still felt cold, even with the warm rays of the sun pouring down their warmth at her.

The way Ben had spoken to Poe with such a rude manner had left her utterly shocked.  
She knew that Ben could be intense sometimes, maybe even a little rude but he was never like that!

And then she remembered why exactly they were here.  
Because of what he had recently learned. Obviously, the truth had shaken him deeply.  
Maybe it was unfair of her to judge him so harshly when Ben was going maybe one of the most difficult times of his life right now.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize that they had stopped moving. Poe was now knocking at the wooden door.  
The door open and a tall man in uniform looked at both of them up and down.

''It's alright commander.''  
She heard the familiar voice of Leia.

The man stepped aside so they could enter.  
Leia was standing in front of a round table with some sort of blueprints spread all over.  
The man next to her, as soon as he saw them, he wrapped the papers quickly and took them away with him.

Leia's eyes were set solely on her son.  
She looked so tired in her opinion. Obviously, this ''scandal'' was a big blow for her as well.

On the other hand, she didn't need to look at Ben to understand what he was feeling right now.  
Even though his emotions were too raw at the moment, he was doing his best to keep it together.

''Gentleman, can you please give us a minute?''  
Leia addressed the people from her team.  
Slowly everyone walked outside the room.

All except Poe.

''This is not how I wanted you to find out.''  
Leia started saying.

Still, he remained silent.  
She could feel a wild turmoil of emotions swirling around him, trying to pull him towards the darkness.

Without thinking, she slowly placed her hand around his large one. For a second she believed that he would push her away, maybe scream at her but instead, he readjusted his grip and wrapped hers instead tightly.

Leia slowly walked towards them, looking a little nervous.

''I am glad you're also here Rey.''  
That was actually the first time her presence was acknowledged by Ben's mother.

''Hello Senator.''  
She said shyly.

''Well, I am afraid that this is no longer the case my dear, but just as I have told you before, calling me Leia would be fine.''  
She said with a faint smile on her face.

''Well, I am sure you have lots of questions.''  
Her eyes turned once again towards Ben.

''Poe, why don't you take Rey outside and show her around the estate?''

''NO! Rey stays with me!''  
He said forcefully and his grip on her hand tighten even more to the point of being painful.

After a moment of reconsidering this, his mother agreed.

''Poe, could you please give us some time please?''

''Yeah, of course. Rey, I will see you later, alright?''  
She nodded and before Poe had the chance to close the door behind him, Ben used the Force to slam the door shut angrily in front of his face!

''So apparently I am the last one to learn about all this?!''  
Just as the words left his mouth he removed his hand away from hers.  
She watched him as he paced the room angrily, trying to get himself under control.

''No. No one knew Ben! Only Luke and Han. Poe found out about all this just like the rest of the world, inside the Senate.''

''So, not even your own son was good enough to know the truth then?!''  
He banged his hand on the nearest wall.

''Ben this has nothing to do with that! Please calm down and let me explain!''  
His mother this time used a more strict tone, pointing at the chairs that were right next to the round table.

After several minutes, he finally decided to sit down. Both she and Leia followed.  
Somehow this moment seemed so intimate.  
She felt like an outsider who was intruding but on the other hand, she didn't dare speak a single word afraid of how Ben would react.

''What exactly is that you know about Darth Vader?''

''Only that he was a ruthless villain, serving the Galactic Empire and had set as his prime goal to extinguish the entire Jedi race.''  
He answered like he had memorized the lines out of a textbook.

''The things am about to tell you comes from my own personal research and everything that Luke told me.''  
She saw Senator Leia take a deep breath and close her eyes, trying to concentrate and decide from where it was best to start with her story.

''Darth Vader had not always been a dark figure. He was born a slave in the desert of Tatooine. His name was Anakin Skywalker. He was discovered by Obi-Wan and his then Master and was brought to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. From the few old Jedi archives, I found out, he appeared to be one of the most powerful Force-sensitives that had ever been discovered.''

She saw Leia momentary hesitate.

''And then what happened?''  
Ben asked curiously.  
Her feelings were exactly the same.  
How was it possible someone so powerful, a creature of the light to end up being the villain?

''He fell in love.''  
She felt hers and Bens simultaneous surprise.

''Queen Padmé Amidala Naberrie. She had just been recently elected Queen of Naboo. They met when they were very young. At some point, I read that several attempts against her life were made and somehow the older now Anakin Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan were assigned as her personal protectors. At that time she had become a Senator, with a bright future in front of her. My guesses are that maybe that was when they fell in love.''

That was so romantic, she thought dreamily.

''For Jedi at the time any sort of attachments were forbidden. They were following a very celibate life, avoiding all kinds of personal relationships.''

She still couldn't comprehend how the Jedi Code worked back then when the entire rule of being a Jedi was to love unconditionally.

''Even if it was completely against all rules, they decided to get married. The ceremony was held here, in Varykino. They managed to hide their marriage well against all public eyes, but the times were difficult. There was a well-orchestrated plot from Senator Palpatine who was secretly a political manipulator and was working treacherously in order to rise to the position of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and transform the Republic into the Empire. Soon Padme became pregnant and Anakin a puppet of Palpatine who was in secret a Sith.''

''A Sith?''  
She couldn't help but ask.

Leia slowly nodded.

''Somewhere along the line, he made Anakin turn towards the Dark Side. He was the one responsible for the death of every single Padawan inside the Jedi Temple.''

Cold...

She felt so cold...

She closed her hands around herself, trying to avoid trembling.

''Soon Palpatine declared martial law, and himself Emperor. Order 66 was the first thing he put into effect, wiping out the remaining Jedi who were scattered around the Galaxy fighting for the stability of the Republic.''

''And Padme? What happened to her?''  
She whispered.

''She died.''  
She felt the tears fall from the corners of her eyes.

''As soon as she gave birth to me and Luke she let her final breath to the infirmary. She couldn't handle Anakin's betrayal. It was then Anakin decided to abandon his real name and become Darth Vader.''

''When did you found out?''  
She heard Ben ask but with a slightly gentler tone this time.

''Not until very later. Both me and Luke were separated at birth in order to be hidden from our father. I was raised, as you well know in Alderaan by Senator Bail and Queen Breha Organa. Luke, on the other hand, was raised in Tatooine by his Uncle and Aunt. Both of us were completely oblivious to the wills of the Force. Through certain life-changing events, we were able to find each other. Soon Luke discovered that he was a Force Sensitive and the son of Darth Vader. He confessed it to me much later before the fall of the Empire.  
Luke felt that there was still light inside our father. I didn't. He made his life mission to save him even though I tried to change his mind.''

She watched as Leia raised herself from her seat and walked slowly towards the window to look outside.

''The day before the destruction of the Death Star, Luke made his final attempt to bring our father back. It almost cost him his life because he was savagely tortured by the Emperor and at the last minute Vader saved his life.''

She felt her heart skip a beat. That was so unbelievable.

''Our father died in his arms as he tried to save his son.''

''Why didn't you tell me any of this?!''  
Ben asked angrily!

''We were afraid that the truth would crush you!''

''That?! Or you were too afraid that I had too much of Vader inside me?!''  
Ben was now standing and for some inexplicable way was yelling at his mother furiously!

''You know that's not true Ben!''  
But as soon as Leia spoke, she felt the uncertainty behind her words.

''Why continue to lie?! You think I never heard you and dad when you were arguing?! Do you think I don't know what lingers inside Luke's head?! WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO TREAT ME LIKE AN IDIOT?!''  
He yelled and stormed out of the room!

She was about to run behind him but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

''Give him some time.''  
She saw the tears forming in Leia's eyes.

''Do you honestly believe that Ben is like Vader?''  
The mere question as soon as it left her mouth felt utterly stupid and when Leia actually replied without even thinking twice she froze!

''I don't know anymore.''  
Leia's answer was completely unexpected, making angry!

''Well you wrong! He is kind and he has a pure heart and...and-''

''You like him, don't you?''

She froze!

What?! What kind of question was that?!

She felt her ears flame up!

''He is lucky to have you in his life, but I know my son Rey. Please be very careful.''  
What was wrong with her! That was her own son she was talking about!

''May I be excused?''

''Certainly my dear. Go. Walk around the estate for a while. It's really beautiful, especially this time of year.''  
She didn't have to be told twice.

She walked quickly outside.

This place was enormous and she had no idea where Ben had run off to, plus for some inexplicable reason, there was no one around to ask.

She looked around a little trying to find him but with no luck. It was really frustrating but most of the doors in that place were locked. Without having another choice she stepped outside the house and walked around the estate.

The sun hit her and she couldn't feel more relieved about that.

Finally, some warmth.

She slowly walked towards the end of the balcony and rested her hands on the ledge.  
The scenery somehow seemed to calm her a little bit.

This place seemed magical. No wonder Anakin and Padme decided to get married here of all places she thought.

 

..........

 

He just needed some time alone, away from everyone!

He burst inside the first room he could find and locked himself in there.

His breath was still irregular and his heart was beating like crazy.

But he wanted this right? He desperately wanted to learn the truth and finally, he got it.  
And it was so fucking painful!

He was now standing with his back against the door, trembling from his anger!  
All his fears from the past, all his questions were finally answered.

-What's wrong with me?-

-Do all Jedi are as powerful as me?-

-Will, I find the answers am looking for in Yavin mom?-

-Am I a monster?-

He felt a tear run down his face.

''Crying won't get you anywhere my dear boy.''  
His eyes raised up to look at a man who was standing not far away from him inside the room.

But...he had been alone when he entered that room! How...?!

''Who are you?!''  
His said with a strict voice trying to hide his chock.

''All those years...Finally, we meet at last.''  
The old man looked at him straight in the eyes with a knowing expression.

''I don't know who you are!''  
He looked intensely at the man who was standing in front of him trying to remember where had they met.

''Since you were young, I was the only one by your side.''  
That voice...that same feeling...

It was only then he realized the low temperature inside the room...  
He exhaled and saw his breath appear in the air.

''You!''  
The man nodded with a sinister smile on his face.

It was him...the same coldness...the same intense eyes...the same figure who was hunting him, finally showing his true face...

''I told you before that I was the only one that could help you, that knew exactly who you were...''

In a heartbeat, he ignited his lightsaber and closed the distance in two long strides having his blade dangerously close to the man's neck!

He was furious now!  
Furious at everyone that claimed they knew him! That promised to help him!!

''Go ahead! See what happens!''  
The man said provocatively.

As if his words were a command, he pushed the blade right across the man's neck!

The blade only pierced thin air.

''How...?!''

The man was projecting himself!

But that was impossible!

''Not impossible.''

''Who are you?!''  
He asked as he lowered his lightsaber away from the man's neck.

''Someone who can give you the true answers you seek my dear boy. Someone that can show you what you're really capable of.''

A deep frown created between his eyes as he listened to the dark figure speak.

''Someone who is going to help you finish what your grandfather started...''

 

..........

 

She had no idea how much time had passed since she stayed in that balcony, watching the beautiful lake in front of her. All she knew was that the sun had started to fall behind those mountains on the horizon.

''Hey.''  
She turned around and found Poe looking at her.

''Hey,''  
How absorbed was she in her own thoughts that she didn't sense him approaching?!

''How long were you here all alone?''

''A while.''

''Well get inside, is getting chilly.''  
Poe was right, the temperature had dropped.

''Oh my God, you're freezing.''  
He ran his hands up and down her shoulder trying to warm her up.

He guided her to one of the rooms inside which had a small fireplace.

They both sat in front of the fire. Slowly she felt her body begin to warm up.

''Sorry I didn't spend much time with you today but with everything, going on-''

''Poe there is no need to explain yourself to me. Really it's fine.''  
She said as cheerful as she could, trying to hide her concerns from him.

''So I guess the meeting with Leia didn't go very well then?''

Was she such a bad actress?

''No, not really...''

''I was afraid of that.''  
She felt Poe's worry.

''Really?''  
She turned her body slightly to look at him, but Poe was facing forward, his eyes staring at the fire in front of them.

''Leia is like a mother to me. She is kind and she is brave and has taken me under her protection all these years since my parents died. I only have kind words to say about her.''  
She heard Poe say.

''I met Han once before and from the little we spoke, he seemed like a pretty nice guy with a good heart.''

She felt his hesitation.  
Why was she telling her all this?

''Ben is something completely different from both of them. He is cold and he is scary.''

''Ben?!''  
She asked surprised.  
Ben was nothing like that! Not at all! He was the friendliest person she had ever met. Well him, Kaia and Aeron.

''You seem surprised to hear that.''

''Well, I have known Ben for so many years now and this is not how I see him at least.''

At that moment she wondered if other people find him scary as well.

''Well I wasn't inside that room to see, but from what I can tell things didn't go so well did they?''

''Well can you blame him? His world turned upside down in one day.''  
She answered defensively!

''Do you think he is the only one in this Galaxy that his life changed in one day?''  
He turned to look at her now.

Poes eyes were so sad.

He was right. 

From what he told her over the years, his parents were killed in a raid from stormtroopers. Leia was kind enough to take him under her wings, giving him another chance in life.

She was the same.

Her parents had died in a wild sandstorm. Luke had given her a home, another chance.

Both of them had suffered a lot in their short lives.  
And even though they found themselves facing a life-changing situation, they both fought. They didn't act as Ben had! They didn't push away the only people that had shown their care to them over a secret!  
Besides, he had no right to be this angry and act like a kid when he was the one who-  
She stopped her thoughts abruptly!

''You right... We all have been through a lot...''  
Her mind drifted back to the time she had spent in Anoat.

''I know about last year...Leia told me...''  
Her heart froze. It was like Poe had read her mind.

Gently he placed his hand on top of hers.

''What do you think you are doing?!''  
Her eyes raised right up to find a pair of the angriest eyes she had ever seen in her life looking at them!

Ben was standing by the entrance of the room looking absolutely furious.  
Instinctively, not exactly knowing why, she stood up and took a step away from Poe's side.

''Hey, there you are.''  
She said nervously with a faint smile.

Ben remained frozen to his spot, with a dead serious expression on his face.

''I was worried about you...''  
She sincerely said and started walking towards him.

''I can see that.''  
As soon as the words of irony left his mouth she stopped dead in her tracks.

''What does that suppose to mean?!''  
She felt her irritation begin to grow.

But before one more word was spoken, he turned around and walked away from her!

''Hey!!''

Nothing!  
He continued walking away.

She hastily turned around. Poe was now standing behind her with an equally furious expression on his face.

''Poe, I am sorry, I have-''

''Rey, you don't need to put up with this. Don't act as Leia does! Try to justify the situation won't get you anywhere!''

''I don't-''

''Yes you do!''  
Poe's words were like a wake-up call to her soul. She was trying to give Ben excuses. Something she had done many times in the past.

''Poe, thank you for your help, but I really need to-''

''Anytime Rey, just please take care of yourself and whatever you need, you know that I will always be here for you.''  
She gave him a faint smile before she started running!

She quickly followed Ben's angry aura outside the estate.

Her steps quickly led her to where their X-wing was landed.

Ben was fuming now. Pacing back and forth in front of their plane.

''What's the matter with you?!''  
She was really starting to lose her patience.

''What's the matter with me?! What the matter with you?!!''

He stopped and faced her.

''Why are you so angry with me?!''  
Instead of replying he turned around and banged his hand on the wall.

''I am taking you back to the Temple and then I am off!''  
She surely had misheard him.

''What...what do you mean?''

''You don't need to deal with me and my problems any longer Rey!''

''You're so unfair...''  
She whispered, not really sure if he heard her or not.

''Oh, am I now?!''  
He pushed his hair back, away from his face angrily!

''Talking with that fucker Dameron! Opening your self to HIM of all people when I am the one who is begging you to talk to me all this time! ME! I was there by your side! And what do you do?! As soon as I turn my eyes away you go and...and!! FUCK!!''

She couldn't believe her own ears...

''You're such a liar Rey! Claiming that you trust me...''  
He laughed bitterly.

Those final words were the last straw!

''You've got some nerve Solo! Calling me a liar when you are the biggest liar of them all!''  
He froze.

''You're so angry all the time! You push everyone that cares about you away!  
She was yelling now! 

''Did you stopped for one second to think that your family hid the truth from you so they could protect you?! Protect your feelings?!''  
Her anger had now reached unknown levels!

''It was my right to know the truth since the beginning!!''  
He yelled defensively!

''So was mine!''

''What...?''  
She could feel his shock.

It was time...

Time for both of them to face the cold truth.

''How long did you know that my parents had died?! How long did you keep the truth away from me?''  
She spoke with a steady voice.

''How did you?-''

''That doesn't matter now! You have hidden something so important from me! Something that involved MY family!''

Her hands were starting to shake.

No!

She needed to be strong for this! 

She took a deep breath trying to find her strength back!

''You purposely continued to lie to me for years, claiming that you were searching for them when you knew all along that they were dead!''

All the times she asked him if he had any news, he was misguiding her, telling her that he had found their tracks. Surprisingly, every time he was mentioning a different system, reassuring her that it wouldn't be long until he located them.

So many lies...

For so long...

How stupid she felt...

''Is that why you were avoiding talking to me?''  
He asked with a pained expression on his face.

''I was angry. I felt betrayed by someone who claimed to be my friend.''  
With each word, she saw how helpless he looked.

''I wanted to confront you and yet with everything that happened at Anoat l felt...''  
She pushed back a tear. 

''And yet, I wasn't strong enough. Every day I was praying to toughen up, to forget what happen and yet...''  
She felt her voice shake.

''And yet, every night, I turned to seek help from the one person I felt the closest too...the one person that hurt me the most but I couldn't stay away from...''  
Even if she wasn't looking at him, she felt a strong change of emotions coming from him.

''Even your presence was enough to push my nightmares away...''  
Her tears run freely now from her eyes.

''How long did you know?''  
Finally, she found the courage to ask the question that's been eating her all this time.

''Since I found you on Jakku, the first day we met.''

Again that coldness...

That arctic chill inside her heart...

''You had shared the last of your healing medicine with us and you left to go find that awful creature, Plutt. I followed your Force trail. I saw you lying unconscious on the sand. You were delirious, on the verge of death.''

She pushed back a tear.

He moved closer towards her.

''I carried you to Niima Outpost and healed you. When I saw you lying there so defenceless, I couldn't help myself and without your consent, I looked inside your mind. I saw your memories, things that you had long forgotten.''

Another step closer.

''I saw how lonely you were. How many times you merely escaped death. You were so young... No one should have lived through so much pain and sorrow, especially you. But somehow you made it. You always make it.''  
His voice was so gentle now. 

He stopped only a heartbeat away from her.

''You are so strong.''  
His eyes were so intense, watching her in the moonlight.

''I am the weak one. Please forgive me.''

''If I am willing to forgive you for what you hid from me, then you should do the same with your family.''

''Rey...I...''  
He lowered his eyes to the ground.

Slowly she extended her hand towards his face and gently caressed his cheek.

''You have a family who loves you. I...I...love you...''  
Her heart hammered inside her chest.

He looked at her with care, finally, a faint smile formed on his lips.

Please, don't leave the Academy...don't leave me...  
She silently pleaded.

And then, she heard him...

I will never leave you...  
He replied to her inside her mind.

Before she understood what was happening, he had wrapped his hands around her, holding her in a tight embrace, hiding his face to the hollow of her neck.

'' Let's go home...''  
He whispered to her.


	25. Desires

Rey 16 years old ... Ben 26 years old

 

''Pass me that plier please.''

''This one?''  
She raised her eyes to look at what was Aeron holding in his hand.

''Yeah, thanks.''  
She took the plier and resumed repairing the 4-axial stabilizer on the hyperdrive motivator on the B-7 light freighter that Luke had kept in the hanger unused for far too long. Even though he had decided to discard it, she had insisted to let her repair it.

When she first put her hands on this, she had no idea that the job would be so tricky. Most of the parts inside that ship were completely busted. Somehow though that only excited her even more. She liked anything mechanical and especially if a job was a bit challenging like this one it only spiked her interest even more.

She was getting up early in the mornings before classes started to do some work done in the docking bay. Somewhere along the line, Aeron decided to join her and keep her company which only pleased her even more.   
She liked having him around.  
Even though Aeron had no idea about anything mechanical, he was still happy to sit there by her side and help her out with handing her the tools.

She had missed this.

The quietness.

Lately, things were starting to improve a lot.   
Classes were getting harder but also more interesting and everyone around her seemed to be having a serene time where problems and misunderstanding were finally a distant dream compare to the previous years.

Furthermore, Ben was also going through a very peaceful time, which she couldn't be more grateful for.  
He had found his steps at the Academy and Luke had also entrusted him with teaching a few classes for the younglings.

Life was great.

She let out a happy sigh as she continued with her work.

''I can't do this anymore.''  
She heard Aeron's say frustrated.

She quickly turned her head to look at him.  
''Aeron, is fine if you're tired don't worry about it, go right ahead and I will-''

''No! I mean, this! US!''  
He suddenly yelled out of frustration and threw the toolbox on the floor.

''What...do you mean...?''  
She looked at him puzzled.

''I can't pretend any more Rey. I tried for so long to keep my feelings hidden, but I am tired...''

What was happening...?

Aeron stood up and walked towards the wall. His back was facing her as he stood there looking away from her.

''You remember when Alya had first come to the Academy? We were all so young, so untrained to shield our minds.''

She let down the plier and stood up as well.

''She had seen into my mind, seen everything that I was feeling and thinking. She had said that I was a true friend to only one of you and she was right.''

The memory quickly came back to her mind.

''I spend so long trying to figure out my feelings towards you. I knew early on that I cared for you deeply. I wanted to be your friend but soon things changed.''

Her heart skipped a beat.

''I wanted more. But you were not ready.''

What?!

''There was always an emergency or bad timing and even though you were right there by my side, I was always putting you and your needs first, so that's why I never said anything.''

Aeron...?

''When you disappeared I lost the ground under my feet. I had never felt more helpless in my life.''  
He was talking about Anoat...

She took a step closer...

''When you returned, I swore to myself that I was going to finally confess my feelings to you but then I saw that you were not well. You were mourning and I respected that. I tried to be there by your side without putting any pressure on you.''

She closed the distance and stood right next to Aeron.

''I waited and waited but...but I cannot continue to hide my feelings any longer.''

Slowly Aeron turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes.  
He had grown so tall that she had to raise her head to look at him.

His stare was so intense, so different from all the previous times he had laid his eyes on her...

He gently took her hand and placed it across his chest where his heart was.  
His heart was hammering so rapidly!

''This is what I am feeling for you, Rey...''  
Suddenly she felt Aeron's shields drop and she was almost pushed back by a tide of foreign emotions.

Romantic emotions about her...

Random images filled her mind.

Images of her through the years.

She saw moments that she barely remember. 

Moments that certainly had engraved into Aeron's mind.

She quickly removed her hand away and took a step back.

''I am sorry!''  
Aeron apologised immediately.

Her heart was racing as well like crazy. It took her a moment to raise her shields even higher and secure them, not wanting for Aeron to see...

''I didn't mean to scare you.''

''You didn't...''  
Her voice was barely a whisper.

She looked away from Aeron's blue eyes and down that tool case that was resting a few feet away from her.

''I know that you weren't expecting this but I didn't want to lie to you anymore.''

''Aeron... Please...I need some time...''

''Yes, yes of course. Take as much time as you need Rey.''

Without even saying another word she quickly exited the ship and ran as fast as she could towards the Temple.

Quickly she ran towards her room and locked her self in there.

She jumped on top of her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She finally let her sorrow free as she started to cry with sobs.

This is not was suppose to happen! 

Aeron was her friend! 

Her brother! 

It wasn't supposed to be like that!!

No!!!

 

..........

 

She heard a gentle knock on her door. Finally, she had stopped crying at some point. She got up and opened the door.  
Kaia was there with a nervous, knowing expression on her face.

She knew as well...

She quickly wrapped her hands around Kaia's shoulders and held her tightly.

''I know...I know...''  
Kaia was rubbing her back slowly, trying to calm her down.

They both sat down facing each other on the bed.

''So he finally told you,''  
Kaia said and continued to hold on to her hands, giving her courage.

She slowly nodded.

After several minutes she finally found the courage to ask.

''Since when did he...?''

''Did he liked you?''

She nodded again.

''Well, I knew well before he even admitted so to himself. But in general, he first confessed it to me when Poe left.''

''What?! That was years ago!''

''Well apparently that day was fatal for many people.''  
She didn't understand what Kaia meant but before she had time to elaborate Kaia continued to speak.

''I told him to wait. That the time wasn't right. I knew all along that you saw him as a friend and nothing more and I was trying to buy you some time, hoping that maybe you would change your feelings towards him and reciprocate but...''

She lowered her face. She knew exactly what Kaia meant.

''Rey, there is nothing wrong with liking someone else.''

''I don't!''

''Rey, why do you continue to avoid the truth?''

''Ben is my family, my friend, my-''

''Rey, he is the love of your life.''

She stopped breathing as soon as Kaia spoke the words!

''Come on! Whenever he is around your face glows like million stars.''

''That's not true!''  
She tried to defend herself.

''Yes it is, and Aeron has already seen this. Maybe that's why he finally decided to open himself up to you. Maybe he was afraid that there wasn't any time left.''  
She considered Kaia's words.

Were her feelings for Ben so obvious? She was trying to conceal them very hard from everyone and maybe even herself, not wanting to admit what Kaia just had said out in the open.

Was Ben the love of her life?

He certainly wasn't just a boy who she simply cared.

Her feelings were running deeper than that.

She was always there for him, supporting him in every step of his life.

She desperately tried to make him laugh whenever she got the chance because she sure loved his smile.

She always pressured him to teach her new things about the Force because she sure loved how serious he was becoming when teaching.

She always loved seeing him practising on his calligraphy, a passion of his that she learned to love as well.

She had grown to be totally depended on seeing him every day, even if that involved a couple of minutes every day. Being apart from him or being upset with him caused her heart ache.

She had lost count of how many hours she had spent daydreaming that Ben was having feelings for her as well.

Oh, how much had she desired that dream...

How many times had she secretly craved that Ben would reach for her and...and..-

''See? You're doing it again!''  
Kaia's words made her return to the here and the now.

''Doing what?''

''Thinking about him.''

''I am not!''  
She tried once again to hide behind her finger.

''Rey, first of all, you are blushing and second of all your shields are completely open.''

''Shit!''  
She pressed her hands in her cheeks trying miserably to hide her blush.

Kaia was right. As usual, her shields were wide open.   
She trusted Kaia so much and she was tired having her guards held high whenever she was around everyone else.   
Especially Ben.

''What am I going to do?''  
She asked Kaia desperately.

''Well, first of all, you need to finally acknowledge the truth.   
After that, I am sure that everything will work out fine.''

''That is all you can give me?''

Kaia laughed pleasantly.

''Sorry! That's my best advice in such short notice.''  
She looked at Kaia perplexed.

''Don't you remember? We need to be downstairs in ten minutes for meditation.''

''Oh crap! I totally forgot about that!''

''Ready to face the world?''  
Kaia asked her as she got up and opened the door.

''Not really...''

 

..........

 

This was the first time since he was asked to teach one of the older classes. Usually, he was entrusted with the young Padawans but today was an exception.  
Master Tionne needed to rush urgently on a mission to Nal Hutta and had asked him if he could replace her for just this time.

The class that he was supposed to be teaching was Rey's.  
He couldn't be happier.  
Besides, he would like to spend some extra time with her. He hadn't seen her since this morning.

He looked around the class just as the first students started to arrive. 

Soon Aeron entered as well, surprisingly alone.   
The little prick never took a step away from Rey or Kaia so today was a surprise.

He waited and waited.

At the last minute, Rey entered the room followed closely by Kaia.

He took a moment to observe her.

Her face seemed flushed.

Was she ill? Did she have a fever?

He felt nervous.

As soon as she saw him at the head of the class she instantly froze and averted her eyes to look elsewhere.

''If everyone is present we may begin.''  
He looked at everyone and finally at Rey who was sitting at the far end of the class next to Kaia and Aeron.

''Master Tionne has asked me to replace her for today's class due to an urgent trip outside of Yavin. So. If everyone is ready, please close your eyes and let us begin.''  
He started pacing around the room, observing the padawans one by one.

''Breathe...Let your senses guide you...push away every other distraction from your mind...''  
He spoke in a soft tone.   
Surprisingly teaching was something he seemed to enjoy doing. He liked passing on his knowledge to others, especially to people that possess the same gift as himself.   
People that needed guidance to nourish their talent.

''Remember, the Jedi strength flows from the Force...''  
Through the serenity that filled the room, he faintly felt a tremor.

A tremor that started to get stronger by the minute.

''Concentrate!''  
He said in a more strict voise.

It stopped...  
But then again, after only a few minutes he sensed it again.

It was so faint that he doubted that anyone else was able to feel it. Where did it come from?

He scanned the faces of each and ever padawan to observe closer.

Finally, his eyes landed on Rey.  
He saw her flushed cheeks and that cute little frown she used to make every time she was concentrating hard on something that troubled her.

He walked closer to where she was sitting.

He couldn't feel more relieved that everyone had their eyes closed and he was able to observe her better.

She was sitting by the window and the hot rays of summer sun were pouring their warmth down on her. As usual, during this time of year, her freckles had already started to appear, covering most of the parts of her nose and cheeks.  
Her hair had finally grown a little longer but there were still a few bits that managed to escape free at the base of her neck.

The sun was already at its peak and the heat inside the room was starting to become unbearable.  
He closely observed as a tiny drop of sweat formed in her temple and slowly started to fall down her chin and further down her neck...

And then he felt it again.  
That tremor, only this time it was more centred. It was coming from Rey.

She wasn't focusing...

What could possibly be troubling her?

He had sworn to never look inside her mind again but his concern was too big.

So very lightly, he used the Force to have a peak. As he expected it her shields were poorly constructed.  
She was desperately trying to concentrate and reconnect with the Force but she was having a hard time.

That was not like Rey at all.

Now his interest was peaked.

Very carefully he peeked inside the tiny cracks of her shields.

Suddenly a faint image started to appear...An image of Rey and Aeron!!

His heart stopped!

Aeron was mouthing something to Rey making her feel nervous!

The image started to faint.  
He immediately pushed a little harder not wanting to let this go!

Another image appeared.

Aeron holding Rey's hand and placing it on top of his heart.

''This is what I am feeling for you, Rey...''

WHAT THE FUCK!!

Suddenly everything inside that room started to shake!

Everyone jumped on their feet terrified, all except Rey.  
She was still sitting on the ground with her head raised looking at him with a scared expression on her face.

The shaking continued as he couldn't deal with the shock!

What the hell was that?!

What did the bastard meant when he said, this is what I am feeling for you, Rey?!

His eyes turned immediately to look at the source of his anger.

Aeron wasn't even looking at him!  
His eyes were set solely on Rey.

He saw the concern, the longing inside them.

He took a menacing step towards the boy!

''Master Solo?''  
One of the padawans said from behind him.

He instantly turned around to look at everyone inside that room looking at him concerned.

''Master Solo what is going on?''  
That obnoxious girl Alya asked him.

What the hell!  
He needed to keep himself under control.

Immediately he composed himself and acted professionally as usual.  
It was at that moment when the shaking ceased immediately.

''Nothing. Everyone sit down and let us continue with the meditation.''

Without ever daring to look at the source of his discomfort again, he continued with the rest of the class.

 

..........

 

''Oh my God!! He saw!''

''Rey, calm down! I am sure you're overreacting!''

''You don't understand! I tried to keep my shields intact and...and he saw!''

''Do you think that little earthquake was his doing?''

''Most probably...Oh, God!''  
She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands.

She was going to lose him!

She was panicking now!

He had seen how much she liked him!

Ben would surely freak out!!!

She was now certain that he wouldn't even want to speak to her again after this humiliation!

''Like I can hear him now! I am so sorry if you have mistaken my interest for you into something more! You're just a kid Rey and nothing more! Maybe we should keep our distance for a little while until everything clears in your mind! Oh God!!!''

''Rey I think you are exaggerating! Ben would never act like that! He is your friend and he cares about you. Besides, the best way is to simply sit down and have a calm discussion. Trust me! Everything would work out.''

Kaia's words somehow calmed her a little bit, giving her the courage she needed to face her fears...

 

..........

 

Dinner time had finally arrived.

The moment she was dreading.

She was going to see him.

Why did her heart felt like it was ready to explode?!

She looked around the Great Hall.

Nothing.

He was nowhere to be found.

In the table were the Masters sat he was nowhere to be found. There was only Seth there looking curiously at their table.

Hm...weird.

 

..........

 

Moment of truth.

She was standing outside Ben's door debating whether she should knock or just go and hide under a rock for the rest of her life.

Her hands were shaking, her palms were sweating.

She took a deep breath and decided that the best way to approach this situation was to be calm and logical.

A civilised discussion was always the best way to solve any kind of problem after all.

Kaia had always told her to not think pessimistically and just look at the bright side of life. 

Yeah, that was what she needed to do!

All she needed to do was to sit down, have a mature and honest discussion and basically hope for the best.

But before finding the courage to knock, the door open abruptly startling her!

A very furious Ben opened the door and in a heartbeat, he grabbed the front of her robe and dragged her inside his room! 

Angrily he shut the door behind them!

She didn't have the chance to realize what was happening. It was until her back hit with force the surface of the door. He quickly placed one hand next to her head, securing that she wasn't going anywhere.

''Do you like him?!''  
He snarled at her.

She couldn't help but open her mouth in shock by his sudden outburst.

''Ben...?''  
Her voice was barely a whisper now.

''Answer me!''  
He commanded!

And then the realization hit her!

''How did you....?''

''I saw it!''  
He said without any regret.

So apparently she was wrong. He hadn't seen her feelings about him.  
He had seen something which involved her earlier discussion with Aeron.

Shit!

Right now, he was demanding answers which she wasn't willing to give.

Her first instinct was to protect herself and Aeron and the only way to do so was to be offensive about the whole situation.

''Did you dare and looked into my mind again without my consent?!''  
She raised her voice to make her statement clear.

''That's not the point!''  
He said as he tried to avoid the issue.

This time she pushed his hand away forcefully, freeing her self from where he cornered her.

''That's exactly what the point is! You had no right to look at my personal life.''

''Oh, so now you have a personal life little Rey?!''  
He said mockingly.

His tone only spiked her fury.

''Of course, I do!''

She momentarily felt his shields shake and was able to feel his anguish but in a heartbeat, he once again raised them up, hiding away his feelings!

He turned around and looked elsewhere.

''Why is it so hard for you to believe that Ben?! Besides, did I ever make fun of you like you just did to me when I learned about you and Niobe?!''

He turned around again and looked at her with wide eyes.

''How...did you know that?''  
His voice was shaking now.

''Did you kiss her?''

Where had this question come from?

But somehow she couldn't stop herself from asking him that.

Maybe deep down, even though she had heard it from Niobe herself she desperately wanted to believe that it was a lie...

''Yes.''  
He said without a moment of hesitation.

She froze.  
Even though she expected it, hearing it from him only broke her heart.

Faster than she anticipated, tears started to form in her eyes.

She needed to get out of there.  
Quickly her hand touched the doorknob and opened the door.

There was nothing left to say anymore.

He had kissed her. Apparently, they had dated.

Maybe they still were together.

She had seen those small glances they shared from time to time when they thought no one was watching.

She felt her heart breaking into a thousand little pieces...

She ran and ran until she felt her legs ached...

He had kissed her just like Niobe said he did...

Just like she wanted him to kiss her for the first time...


	26. Realities

''Seriously, how long are you both going to continue with these shenanigans?''

''What? I honestly don't know what you are talking about.''

''Oh really? This is so childish Rey, not only from your part but from his as well.''  
Kaia said frustrated as she finished eating her dessert.

''Well I honestly don't care anymore about Solo with what he does or doesn't do, so stop wasting your time Kaia and talk about something else please.''

''Oh, so it's Solo now? Great! I am glad we're making progress.''  
Completely unaffected she continued eating her food as the subject was never brought up.

''Seriously, I don't understand you both. I mean he hasn't stopped looking at you the whole night. I mean look at him he looks like he's ready to erupt.''

Kaia was right as usual.   
She could feel his eyes on her the entire night. Still, she refused to bare him one single look. She was still feeling so angry and hurt with his behaviour. They haven't talked in weeks. Not once did she allowed to even have a moment of weakness.

When Kaia had asked her what was the reason behind their disconnection she answered that Ben had sneaked once again inside her mind without her permission and looked at what Aeron had said to her in private and then started making fun of the whole situation. In the beginning, Kaia had taken her side, supporting her for avoiding him. Soon though her opinion changed. Maybe it was the fact that her behaviour had changed. As usual, when things got tough with Ben she was taking it out on her self. Her appetite reduced and her sleep was troubled to say the least.

Still, even though Kaia knew of her true feelings for Ben, she still couldn't find the courage to tell her that for her the real reason behind their isolation was her irrational jealousy and the fact that she learned that he had kissed and possibly still continued kissing another girl.

Her rational mind knew that she had no right to be so angry at something like that since Ben was older than her, already a man who had every right to have a personal life. In his eyes, she was still just a teenage girl that he saw like his little sister that he needed to protect her from the boys around her and the dangers of the world.

But unfortunately, when she was letting her heart take control, she was looking at things from a completely different perspective. She desperately wanted to live her own little fairy tale. She craved to be his first love, for him to love her back, to live happily ever after. There were some times when she actually believed that he saw her as something more than just a friend. His constant concern for her, his possessiveness some times made her believe that maybe he had started to develop some sort of romantic feelings for her.

But then there were days like today that she felt completely lost. How much she craved to raise her eyes and just look at him. His dark eyes, his plush lips...

Right then, she saw with the corner of her eye Niobe walking inside the Great Hall along with one of her friends. She saw her walking towards the table of the Masters, surely to take a seat right next to Ben as she usually did. Not wanting to witness that again she averted her eyes and looked at her plate once again.  
The familiar god-wrenching feeling of jealousy worked its way inside her again making her blood to boil.

''Well that's too bad for him.''  
She put down her fork and cleaned her mouth with the napkin.

She suddenly felt Aeron's presence in the air.

''Please, just change the topic.''  
She said to Kaia before she turned her gaze towards Aeron.

Even to this day, she and Aeron had yet to have a proper discussion about what he had confessed to her.  
Thankfully, he never even once had put any kind of pressure on her about giving him an answer, which she was most grateful.

The last thing she wanted was to hurt him. She loved him so much but she was absolutely sure that she loved him like a brother, someone that she wanted to keep in her life forever. All she had to do was find the right time for them to talk.

''Hey where were you? We saved you some food.''  
She said before she passed Aeron a plate with food she had kept for him.

''Thanks.''  
He sat down opposite her and give her a warm smile.

She instantly felt a strong wave of negative emotions directing towards their side.  
Not having any doubts about the source of that ''gift'' she resumed once again unaffected with eating her food.

 

..........

 

''Seriously, if it bothers you that much why don't you just talk to her?''  
Seth said in a low voice only for him to hear.

''What?!''

''What, what?! Look at your self! You are about to break the glass!''  
He turned his gaze to where Seth was pointing.  
Seth was right, he had been squeezing his glass so tightly which was a miracle that it hadn't broken yet.

''So you are never going to talk to her again just because she has a boyfriend now, is that it?!''

''He is not her boyfriend!''

''How would you know? You haven't talked to her in weeks!''

''Seth, would you drop it?''

''Fine! Forget I ask.''  
Seth lifted both his hands in the air as an act of surrender.

Still, she was refusing to even bare him one single look.  
Ever since that horrible day that they last talked he had found himself going through many different stages of emotions.

There were days that he could feel unbearable emotional pain just from being apart from her, making it impossible to concentrate or sleep.

Other days he was feeling so pissed off at her for her general attitude that HE was the one that refused to spare her one look.

But then there were also days like today that the jealousy and the uncertainty were eating him alive.  
His relationship with Rey had changed drastically whereas hers and Aeron had remained completely unaffected. For all he knew, Seth might have been right. There was a big chance that Aeron and Rey could be dating...

''Shit!''

''Oh fuck!!''

The glass he was holding had broken into his fist!  
Blood immediately started pouring from his injured fist as the sharp edges cut deep into his flesh.

''Ben! Get up! We have to go to the infirmary!''  
Seth had already wrapped a white napkin around his hand, applying some pressure on it, trying to stop the bleeping.

He looked down at his wrapped hand which had already by now soaked the entire napkin painting it red.  
He felt Seth hands grabbing his upper arm, trying to lift him up.

As he started following Seth towards the exit of the room, he finally got one look at Rey.  
Her face was white as sheat and her eyes were looking intently at his injured hand.  
He was about to stop moving when Seth gave him a little nudge to encourage him to keep on walking.

A couple of minutes later, Seth pushed aside the door of the infirmary and let him walk in.

''Madam Lyra?!''  
Seth looked around the room but soon they both realized that the area was empty.

''Great, that's great! The one time she's out!''  
Seth was actually more concern about all this that he was.

''Just sit here, I will try and remove the pieces.''  
Seth pushed a chair in front of him and instructed him to sit down.

He followed Seth's instructions without much of a protest.   
Seth slowly started to remove the wrapped napkin from his hand. No wonder there was still bleeding. There were sharp pieces of glass that had cut him deep.

''Oh man...''  
Seth said overwhelmed.

''We need to take the pieces out before we start the healing process.''

''Fine...''  
He sighed before letting his eyes drift elsewhere.  
Even at this moment where the pain in his hand was so intense, his thoughts travelled towards Rey.

He began thinking about all sorts of things...  
His time here at the Academy before Rey's arrival. How things back then had felt so different, so difficult. How her presence in his life all these years had brought him great comfort but at the same time so much heartache.   
She was a constant walking beacon of light, something that often comforted him and other times scared him.

Being apart from her scared him...

He wasn't a good person, that much he knew.  
He was short-tempered, to say the least, and he was egoistic.

He hated sharing things and he didn't like working together with others. In short terms, he was a bad example of being a Jedi.

Often he thought that he had passed his trials only because of how powerful he was with the Force, only because of his heritage.   
And yet, regardless of his Powers he found himself unable to stay away from Rey.   
He wanted to be part of her everyday life because he-

''Oh! Sorry, this one was too deep!''  
Seth was holding with the forceps a big sharp piece of glass. That one had almost reached his bone there.

''I am only hoping that this one hasn't caused any permanent damage to your nerve right there.''

''I am fine.''  
His face was completely unaffected by the strong pain.

''Seriously now, you're not fine, I can see that,''  
Seth said as he continued with his job.

''I mean, we haven't really talked about the whole Vader thing, I didn't want to put any pressure on you so I waited until you felt ready to talk about it but-''

''Seth, I said I am fine.''

''Yes, but-''  
Suddenly the doors burst open and there she was...

Her hazel eyes were full of worry looking straight at him.

He felt his heart suddenly beat faster!

It was the first time in 56 days that finally her eyes looked at him.

''Stay still!''  
Seth said from next to him as he tried to keep his hand steady.

Slowly she walked towards them with her gaze never leaving him.

Her loose hair up close looked so much longer now. They were falling in light waves around her collarbone, creating a halo around her freckled face.  
She came to stand next to him and for the first time since she entered she looked down. As soon as she saw the wound she gasped and put a trembling hand around her mouth.

''Ben your hand...''  
He quickly saw her eyes start to fill with fresh tears.

Before he had time to reassure her that it was nothing, she had wrapped her hands around his neck and had started to sob.  
With his right hand, he quickly wrapped her in a tight embrace.

He didn't know who made the first step, maybe they both did, but soon she was sitting on his knee with her head buried in the hollow of his neck.   
He rubbed her back in a comforting manner trying to calm her down as she sobbed.

''It's alright sweetheart, I am fine...''  
He had also closed his eyes as he kept her close to his body as he reassured her that there was no need to shed her tears for him over something so minor.

Oh, how much he missed her...

Her scent, her warmth...

Right there and then, it seemed like nothing had ever happened between them.

Like things were back to normal.

But as soon as he opened his mouth he found himself face to face with a very confused Seth.  
Apparently, with having Rey back, he completely forgot everything, including Seth.

He couldn't understand why Seth actually looked so troubled by Rey's arrival.  
After a few minutes, Seth regained his composure and continued with his work.

After a while, her tears stopped. All the time that Seth was finishing cleaning his wound, Rey remained unmoving, holding him tightly.   
He smiled as her breath tickled his neck.

''There. All done. It's best to start the healing as soon as possible before it's too late.''  
In that exact same moment, Rey almost jumped from his lap and stood a few steps away from his reach.  
The loss of contact again left him immediately cold.

''Rey, I am really sorry, would you please just give us a minute, the wound it's quite deep and I need all my concentration.''  
He heard Seth say and before he could protest Rey immediately nodded.

''But-''

''Ben, it's fine, we will talk later, just let Seth help you.''  
She gave him a warm smile and quickly found her exit.  
As soon as the doors of the infirmary closed he turned his angry gaze towards Seth.

''Would you try to explain to me what the hell is your problem? Finally, she decided to talk to me after so long and you send her away?!''  
He gowled!

''Maybe you should pay more respect to her feelings man,''  
Seth said quite calmly.

''WHAT?! Seth seriously what the fuck is wrong with you?!! I care about her more than anyone!''  
He replied defensively.

''For acting so high and might at times, you sure are thick!

''WHAT?''

''You need to realize that Rey is still a teenager and she is in love with you and if you keep acting the way you do and tell her sweet things like you just did, you will only end up hurting her.''

''Seriously, you better shut your mouth, Seth! You are- WHAT?!''  
He repeated Seth's words in his mind and couldn't help but freeze.

''What... do you mean...?''  
He almost whispered as he looked at Seth feeling completely lost.

''Oh come on man, you seriously can't tell me that you haven't noticed that Rey is completely head over hills with you?''  
Each word was like an untamed wildfire spreading to his insights.

Rey had feelings for him?!

His little Rey loved him?!

She had told him so in the past, but he always believed that she meant it in a non-romantic way.

''I mean, don't get me wrong but maybe you should keep your distance from her for a while? Give her some space. Let her have a chance with that boy Aeron. From what I know he is a good kid and he has been completely in love with her for years. I am sure he will treat her with nothing more than respect so you don't have to worry about a thing since I know how overprotective you are about her.''

These final words were like daggers to his heart.

Let Rey have a chance with another boy...?

How could he found the strength to do something like that?

Deep down though he knew that Seth was right.   
Heck! He even knew it, even though he hated to admit it, Aeron was a good, honourable kid that could be the perfect match for Rey...

But...

But he couldn't allow that...

 

..........

 

If it was one hour ago this particular walk towards Rey's room would have brought him only bliss.  
Now all he felt was a terror.

Seth words were slowly starting to work inside him and like dark tentacles started to pull him once again towards total darkness.  
Rey's presence all these years had been his constant beacon towards the light.

Now he was terrified because deep down he understood what pushing her away would mean to him...

His mind was going in circles, trying to understand where did he do wrong.  
How could he be so blind not seeing something which apparently was so obvious according to Seth?

Right now, the anguish and the misery he felt all this time being apart from her seemed like a warm-up to what he expected to feel from now on. Things were going to change.  
Seth had suggested giving Rey space, let her have a chance with Aeron.

The right thing would be to stay clear of her, give her the time and the space she needed to forget all about her little crush on him.

But...

Why did the mere thought take his soul straight to the dark?

Why did every time that some boy was daring to show even the slightest interest in her he was becoming aggressive and cruel, uncaring about anything or anybody?

Why had he been so pissed off about seeing Rey and Poe together talking in private last year that he had felt like he was ready to spit fire? He was pretty much having the same reaction now when he saw Aeron and her together.

Why?

Why was he acting like that?

He then remembered the last time they talked before their big fallout, how he had sensed both their wild emotions as they fought.

But It was only now that he finally allowed himself to acknowledge the fact that the true reason behind their argument was that they both had felt jealous. 

Him about Aeron and Rey about Niobe...

The realization terrified him to the core and cut him deeper than those sharp pieces of glass on his palm.

He stopped right outside Rey's door, unable to find the courage and face the cold reality.

Just when he finally found the courage to knock, Rey opened the door!

''Hey!''  
She was beaming with pure joy.

''Hey.''  
They both stayed silent for a couple of minutes, both of them for completely different reasons.

''May I come in?''  
He asked hesitantly.

''Sure, sure, come in!''  
She stepped aside to let him enter.

He walked into her room.   
He let himself looked around her stuff, taking it all in for one final time...

''How is your hand?''  
She came to stand in front of him taking his hand in her own to inspect the little scar.

She was standing so close to him, her scent so welcome.   
He was about to lean closer but he immediately stopped himself and took a step back.

''It's nothing.''  
He said with a clipped voice.

The cold tone didn't pass unnoticed.  
Her smile faded and her glowing started to vapour.

''Ben. What's wrong?''

Straight to the point.

There was no other way around this.

He loved Rey, he cared for her more than anyone to lead her down a path that would only bring her pain and suffering.

His dad was right, Seth was right.  
They had both warned him to be careful with her. It was his fault that he did not notice it before. Now his carelessness would cost him more than he could handle.

Rey deserved the best, someone, that would make her happy, someone like...

He felt a tear start to form at the corner of his eye.  
He immediately turned around to face the nightly sky from her window.

''Something has come to my attention and I wanted to ask you in person.''  
He could feel her confusion.

''Tell me.''  
She encouraged him as she came to stand once again next to him, holding his hand into both hers.

''You...You're not falling in love with me are you Rey?''  
The change of emotions was almost as swift as lighting.

''What...?''  
She asked with a trembling voice.

Quickly her confusion changed and she became alarmed.

At that moment he only prayed that Rey would start laughing at how silly his assumptions were and tell him to stop teasing her with nonsenses and smack him in the head and have a laugh about the whole thing. Then he would finally find some peace of mind himself and forget all about those crazy thoughts that scared him to the core.

''I had a little talk with Seth and he had this crazy idea that you actually had feelings for me. I told him of course that he was wrong and-''

''And what if that was true?''  
Her words were the tombstone he had expected to hear but was not prepared to feel.

''You...you're just uncertain...''  
He turned his face to look at her.

Maybe that was his biggest mistake...

Her face was so flushed and her eyes were sparkling like diamonds into the night.

''I am not... I love you. I loved you for so long and I know that you probably were not expecting me to say something like this but...but I am willing to wait...Wait for you until-''  
His heart ached.

He couldn't hear this anymore,

''No, Rey...''  
He needed to stop her...  
He couldn't let her continue...

Slowly her hands let go of his hand...  
He immediately missed them.

''You're young and you don't-''

''Maybe I am young but I know how I feel about you, Ben!''  
Her voice now slightly increased.

He needed to stop this! He loved her that much to let her hope. 

''Well I don't!''  
He could swear that the moment the words left his mouth, he could feel both their hearts shatter.

''I don't love you, Rey.''  
He didn't know where did he found the strength to say those words...

And then he saw the tears starting to form behind her eyes...

He hated himself...

He had made her cry...AGAIN!

''Is it because you're in love with Niobe...?''  
Her voice was so broken as she asked that question.

He immediately spotted the jealousy behind her words.

''This has nothing to do with Niobe.''  
He wanted to make that clear to her.

She looked at him with a pained expression, not really understanding his reasons.

''You are young. Confused by your feelings and I-''  
She cut him short when he started to explain himself to her.

''Stop. Just please...stop talking.''  
She turned her gaze towards the floor, unable to look him any longer. 

Hot tears fell from the corners of her eyes to the floor.

His heart broke into a million pieces...

Instinctively he took a step closer to her to comfort her.

''No. please... don't.''  
She stopped him by placing a hand to his chest.

With each second he could feel her drifting further and further away from him.

He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest as he waited for her next words.

''Please just forget what I said. It was my mistake that I assumed...''  
She never finished that sentence as she slowly extracted her hand away from his chest and took several steps back, not once looking at him in the eyes.

''I will never bother you again with these nonsenses Ben, you have my word.''  
She was shaking.

''Everything from now on will be as before.''  
She pushed her tears away and proceed to give him a warm smile.

''Rey...?''  
He felt her raise her shields around her, barricading her emotions away from him and looking at anything else besides him.

''We both have an early start tomorrow so...''  
She was dismissing him,

''Yes of course...''  
He slowly walked outside her room and turned around to look at her one final time at the door.

''See you tomorrow Ben.''

''Good night...Rey.''

She slowly closed the door.

It was several minutes after the door had closed that the realisation hit him hard...

''What have I done...?''


	27. Comparisons

Rey 17 years old ... Ben 27 years old

 

''You're ready to go?''  
She raised her head to look at both Kaia and Aeron standing outside her open door with their backpacks on their shoulders ready to go.

''Yeah, just give me a second to get my cloak.''

She couldn't be more excited about their first trip outside Yavin. Going away to Ossus for one whole week had been like a gift from heaven. Ever since she heard about this upcoming field trip, she was counting the days backwards until their departure today.

This was the perfect opportunity to learn more about the history and the culture of another Jedi Temple and also have a small break, away from Ben's constant presence.

''Ready!''  
She said as she put on her cloak and grabbed her backpack from the bed.

''Alright let's go!''  
Soon they met with Aerith, Talia, and Caille who also joined them to walk downstairs together.

''Hey! Seriously now, how excited are you feeling about this trip, you guys?''  
Aerith asked, her face beaming with pure joy.

''I heard that the Great Jedi Library holds the largest data in the Galaxy,''  
Talia said excitedly.

''I will only pretend that you didn't just say that Talia,''  
Caille said almost annoyed.

''I hear that the ratio between boys and girls there is 70-30. You know what that means?''  
She said cheekily.

Aeron couldn't help but roll his eyes upon hearing that particular comment.  
Her and Kaia started laughing at how uncomfortable Aeron looked in that particular moment.

Thankfully Liam, Zander, and Felix three of their classmates and Aeron's friends approached them at that moment saving Aeron right when the girl talk started to hit up.

Soon they all walked together outside the Temple to where their meeting point was at the hanger bay in front of the old light freighter.

Still, she couldn't believe that this particular ship, a popular choice upon smugglers was their only mean of transportation to Ossus.  
It was after all Han who had sent them this old piece of garbage as a ''gift''. He had said that he got it from some old friend who owed him money. Master Luke had no other choice but to accept it since there was no other way for all her class to travel together to Ossus.

Their Masters and guides for the trip, Master Kam Solusar and his wife Tionne were standing in front of the large freighter waiting for the Padawans to gather.

Everyone was feeling so excited, so happy about their upcoming departure, up until Alya and her group of friends approached them.

''I hope you girls packed anything other than rags for this trip. Ossus is not Yavin you know.''

''Back off Alya,''  
Aeron growled and turn his back to her.

''Oh come on Aeron, I was just pointing out the obvious so your friends don't ridicule their selves.''  
They all turned their attention away from her. Everyone now knew that the girl was always trying to pick a fight so the best way to deal with her was to simply ignore her.

''Good morning my beautiful ladies!''  
Seth appeared out of nowhere to greet them.

Her heart stopped. If Seth was here, probably so would Ben!  
That was the last thing she needed right now. She was in a good mood, she didn't want to spoil that by having another awkward meeting with him.

''Are you all ready for your first adventure outside the nest little ones?''  
Seth teased them pleasantly.

She instantly felt Kaia coming to stand closer to her. She looked at her curiously but Kaia's gaze was lowered looking at the ground and her cheeks looked like they were getting pinkier by the second.

That was weird...

''Oh, hey Seth! It's nice for you to drop by and say hello.''  
Aerith said as she pushed back a lock of her long hair behind her ear.

''My pleasure ladies. I just wanted to come down and wish you all a pleasant trip and remind you not to do anything that I probably would have done when I was your age.''  
He said with a serious tone as he turned his gaze towards her and Kaia again.

All the girls around him giggled.  
Under different circumstances she would have put more thought into that warning, believing that maybe it was Ben that put him up to this but now she quickly pushed back that fleeting thought.

''Everyone! Please gather around!''  
Master Tionne stood at the entrance of the freighter asking for the Padawans to gather. Seth said his final goodbyes and quickly walked away.

''I think we are all here,''  
Master Tionne said as she looked around to count everyone.

''Now, a few words. We are going to reach Ossus late in the afternoon where we are going to be greeted by Master Kol Skywalker the Head of the Jedi Temple and...''  
As Master Tionne continued speaking, her attention drifted elsewhere...to that faint tingling in the Force...

She shivered as she felt a light caress gently caress her shields...

She knew that feeling well.

Ben was nearby...watching them...watching her...

Like her body had a mind of its own, she slowly turned around.

There he was, standing at the entrance of the Temple, alone.

Her heart tightened, her knees trembled as she looked at him.

He stood there all stoic and powerful looking at her intensely.

Before she had time to allow herself any kind of weakness that would surely lead to unwanted misunderstandings, she turned around to look at Master Tionne again. She saw Master's Tionne lips moving but she heard nothing. There was only the sound of her heartbeat.

Thankfully, before she knew it they were finally inside that freighter waiting to start their journey.

''Are you alright?''  
Kaia asked her as she saw how lost she looked.

''Yeah...''

''I think this trip is going to do some good for both of you.''

''I guess so...''  
Kaia simply held her hand, giving her a tight squeeze.

Her friend knew her better than anyone. After all, she was the one that had supported through her darkest times as she tried to cope with her heartbreak about Ben. Kaia had been her constant rock which she couldn't be more grateful for.

 

..........

 

''Did you tell her?''  
He asked Seth as soon as he came back to stand next to him.

''Yes Solo, I told them to be careful,''  
Seth said exasperated, surely fed up upon hearing his constant nagging this past month about how nervous he felt about Rey going on this trip.

''Good.''  
A huge cloud of dust lifted from the ground as soon as the engines of the freighter worked on full throttle ready for taking off.

''You know, it would have been a whole lot easier if you simply have asked your uncle to place you as one of their guides.''

He didn't need Seth to tell him that, he was well aware of that fact himself since it was the first thing that crossed his mind the moment he first heard about this trip. He was debating with himself for weeks whether or not it was a good idea to go with her. Surely it would have given him a peace of mind having her close by. In the end, he let logic prevail and simply accepted the unavoidable.

''No. It's better this way. Besides, weren't you the one who said that I needed to keep my distance from her?!''

''Yeah! I said keep your distance, not break all connections!''  
Seth was right.

After the events of last year, Rey had tried to act nonchalant about this. She had pushed herself as far away from him as possible to much of his displeasure. The first few months he too felt that space was maybe what they both needed in order to clear their minds from all that sudden change of emotions.

As time passed though he started to miss her...

A LOT.

Her light, her laughter, her spunk. Timidly he tried to once again close the gap between them. He was looking for an opportunity to talk to her, ask her if maybe she wanted to spend some time together, alone from the rest, like they used to.

Nothing.

Nothing worked. Every time she was finding a lame excuse to avoid him.

Inevitable they had drifted apart and the few times that he met accidentally at the Temple was always a rather awkward exchange of words between them like, how are you, how were your classes today, what a bummer that it's raining again.

They had reached a point where they had become total strangers.

He hated that.

The only way to actually learn her news and pass along his words to her was through Seth.

He watched as the freighter finally disappeared from view.

Oh...how he missed her already.

''She'll be back before you know it.''  
He didn't want to admit it but he had a bad feeling about this trip.

''Are you up for to do some training?''  
He desperately needed to blow off some steam.

''Sure, but keep in mind, NOT punching here''  
Seth pointed towards his face.

''The girls would like to see this gorgeous face unscarred and fresh when they return back.''  
He said as he pointed at his face.

Even the gentle comedy could not lift his dark mood now.

 

..........

 

Soon the doors opened and a wave of fresh air enveloped her senses.

Slowly all the Padawans inside that freighter, including herself debarked.  
It was already late in the afternoon when they arrived just as the two suns in Ossus started to disappear behind the tall mountains on the horizon.

She looked around the outdoor platform where they landed. Everywhere she looked they were the latest models of ships hanging around the bay. Transports, shuttles, anything you could possibly imagine.

''Oh dear Maker! Who is that?!''  
Caille asked amazed from next to her.  
Her attention turned towards to where Caille was looking.

A group of people approached them. Obviously the greeting committee.

In front of everyone, a tall, older man dressed in dark grey robes led the way. Surely this must have been Kol Skywalker, one of Master's Luke's distant relatives and Head of the Jedi Academy but surely Caille wasn't talking about him or any of the other Jedi Masters that followed him.  
Her eyes then landed to the boy who was walking alongside Master Kol.

''I am falling in love, mark my words, people,''  
Caille said mesmerized.

The boy who was walking next to Master Kol was young, probably around their age, maybe a little older and in her opinion very handsome.  
He was tall with broad shoulders and light blond hair.

''Kam! Tionne! Welcome!''  
The man hugged both Masters as he finally approached them.  
So apparently they all knew each other from way back.

''How was your trip?''

''Nothing out of the ordinary thankfully.''

''I am so glad to hear that, due to the recent attacks in Kashyyyk, I was pleasantly surprised that Luke actually agreed to this trip.''

''Us too, but thankfully here we are.''  
Master Tionne said pleasantly.

''Well as I told Luke, Ossus is one of the safest places in the Galaxy so he shouldn't worry about his students.''  
His attention then turned towards them.

''My dear Padawans, welcome to Ossus. My name is Kol Skywalker and this right here is my son Cade who is also a Padawan such as yourselves.''  
He said proudly as he placed his arms around his son's shoulders as he introduced him to them.

Cade give them a warm smile as he looked at all of them individually and then finally his eyes landed on her.  
She observed that Cade had a pair of the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. His gaze was so peaceful, so serene, it almost relaxed her instantly, which was very weird considering that she always felt quite stressed when she met new people.

They slowly followed the Masters inside the Temple.  
Master Kan and his wife continued talking with Master Skywalker as they started walking up the stairs towards the entrance of the building.

''I truly hope that you will find your stay here at the Academy pleasant. If there is anything that you require, please do not hesitate to ask.''

''Thank you so much, Cade!''  
One of the girls from the group thanked him familiarly, obviously becoming infatuated as the rest of the girls in the group.

She looked around as they continued ascending the stairs.

This place was so different than their own Temple. First of all, it was so much bigger than the one in Yavin, maybe double in size. Then, even being an old monument, it was so well preserved, the complete opposite of their own building where everything inside as well as outside the Praxeum was abandoned. As she looked around she saw a lot of older people walking around, greeting them with smiles on their faces. The curious thing was that she felt that these people were not Force-sensitives, just regular people who apparently lived as well at the Temple.

Another thing that drew her attention was that there were guards stationed at the entrance and everywhere around the grounds.  
Cade continued talking about the architecture of this place with great fascination.  
No wonder.  
This place was gorgeous.

At the top of the stairs before entering the main gate, they all passed individually through weapon detectors and I.D scanners.

''Safety precautions,''  
Cade explained.

Then one of the security guards placed a thin, almost transparent bracelet around their wrists.

''The bracelet is installed with a personal encrypted code that would grant you access to all of the facilities around the Temple.''  
So apparently there were more than one security checkpoints around this place.

As soon as the last person passed the gate, they all followed Cade as he walked down a long corridor.

''We have prepared a special celebration for your arrival at the Grand Hall,''  
Cade said excitedly.

Everywhere she looked there were large statues of Jedi Masters, beautiful paintings of representations of great battles.  
With each passing second, she could spot more and more differences with their Temple back home.

It was obvious that these people honoured their history and respected their past. They had preserved their history well but at the same time, they had evolved greatly in order to harmonize themselves with the needs of the current times.

Cade continued speaking about his home with the same passion during their walk down the Great Hall.  
Why couldn't Master Luke have the same enthusiasm about their home she wondered. Why had he abandoned everything to its fate?

The moment the doors of the Grand Hall opened, a big round of applause made them all halt and look around confused.  
Everyone around the room had raised from their seats and were cheering for their arrival.  
She was shocked by how many Padawans there were actually there.

''This is indeed a celebration,''  
Aeron said from next to her. He was also looking around him fascinated by all these.

''Well, we don't have many visitors here at the Temple and its the first time that we meet other Force-sensitives besides ourselves.''

She looked around as more people started to enter the Hall as well.

''The Academy has a total of 322 students and provides housing and work for their 923 family members.''

''Family members are permitted inside the Temple?''  
Kaia asked astonished.

''But of course. Why wouldn't they?''  
Cade replied like it was the most natural thing in the world to have your family around whilst you were training as a Jedi.

Kaia instantly recoiled, obviously still feeling astonished by this sudden revelation.  
She had a good feeling of how Kaia must be feeling right now.

Why family members were not allowed in Yavin?  
Why Master Luke hadn't changed that rule when that little thing could have made things so much easier for everyone?

Besides, their Temple was quite big. It could as well accommodate the families that require a home or shelter.

If he had agreed to this, Kaia's parents would still have been alive...

Suddenly a wave of disappointment and anger hit her.

Kaia's feelings. She was trying hard to hide them but she knew her friend well. This new revelation had indeed affected her.

She walked alongside her as they all took a seat to the central table.  
Immediately, she saw people starting to bring to their table large platters.

There was so much food. Ritch portions of meat, bread, and cheese, exotic fruits, things that she had never even seen before in her life, were all placed in front of them.  
She could feel her mouth begin to water. She wanted desperately to taste everything.

''This must be heaven...''  
She heard Aerith say as she also looked around their table.

Cade sat right across from her on the table and proceed to give her another warm smile.

''Isn't this a bit too much?''  
Kaia asked perplexed as she looked around at the different platers.

''Well you are the first visitors we had in a long, long time. We wanted to make a good impression.''  
Cade replied to her as he started putting some food on his plate.

She remembers Master Tionne mentioning a couple of interesting things about the history of Ossus when they first discussed this trip.

Master Kol had been embracing the idea of having an exchange program one day, one which would involved students to travel to both Yavin and Ossus and get familiarize themselves with the history of both Temples and also for the Padawans to get to know each other and create strong bonds between themselves but due to the events of the past that had been impossible up until now.

Ossus had been affected greatly by the Great Sith War. When Jedi Knight Exar Kun turned to the dark side and became the Dark Lord of the Sith, catapulting the galaxy into darkness, one of the first places he attacked was the planet of Ossus. His main goal was to discover all the Sith secrets that were hidden in the Great Jedi Library. During that period, the Cron Cluster was detonated, spreading a shockwave around the galaxy. Originally a rich, lush world, Ossus was ravaged into a highly toxic planet when the wave struck the planet. The destruction was almost complete.

The Jedi that survived were forced to hastily evacuate the planet. 

It took so long for the planet to return to its original state and become once again habitable.

A century later, Master Kol Skywalker became the Head of the Jedi Academy here in Ossus, along with his wife Morrigan Corde they decided to bring the Temple back to its original grandeur.  
The Temple fully operated and opened its gates this year.

Many times in the past she wondered what could possibly have happened that caused Master Luke to leave the Praxeum in such a state of abandonment.

Trying not to pay to much attention to the fact that they still were a tourist attraction, she turned her attention to her plate and started to eat. Taking a bite out of a peculiar looking fruit she couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh. This tasted like heaven.

''It's called sweet granadilla,''  
Cade said as he looked at her.

''Sweet granadilla...''  
She said as she looked at the fruit in her hand.

''You're never had one before?''  
He asked curiously.

''No, not really. They don't grow in Yavin. Maybe because they need a lot of sun to grow.''

''How is the weather in Yavin? Is it like here?''

''There's a lot of humidity. Most days is either raining or drizzling, but the temperature is always high.''

''Hm...We don't get a lot of rain here in Ossus and the temperature always remains pretty normal. Only in the deep winter, we get about a month of snow.''

''Snow?!''  
She couldn't help but stare at him fully amazed now.

''You've never seen snow?''  
He asked equally amazed now.

''No, not really. Well, I was born in Jakku, there we didn't even have a day of rain and then I moved to Yavin so I guess no.''

''Really?! You are from Jakku?!''  
Cade put down his fork now to give her his full attention.

''Yeah. It would be a silly question from my part to ask you if you have actually been there yourself.''  
He genuinely laughed at her comment.

''Well if you must know...''

He hesitated a second before responding.  
She couldn't help but place her fruit down on her plate to look at him intrigued.

''No... I 've never been.''

''Oh my God, you almost had me right there.''  
She laughed as well.

''What can I say, am a good bluffer.''  
He smiled at her before taking once again a serious face.

''No, but seriously, Jakku? You must be a real hero escaping that place. I hear it's pretty rough.''

''Yeah I guess so. Well, thankfully Master Skywalker and his nephew found me and rescued me when I was seven.''

''Luke's nephew? You mean Ben?''  
Not the name she wanted to hear right now. Even so, she pushed aside the heavyweight inside her heart.

''Yeah, you know him?''

''We haven't actually met, but I heard about him. He's a powerful Jedi. We are actually distant relatives you know?''

''Oh yes, of course, your father is related with Master Luke.''

''Well I would like one day to come to Yavin and visite, meet with them, their family after all.''

''That would be nice!''  
She couldn't hide her joy as she said that.

Talking to Cade actually felt so easy.  
He had a good sense of humour and he was very smart. 

Another thing that stroke her attention was his Force signature. So calming and soothing. Rarely you came across Force-sensitives such as himself.  
Ben Force signature was so different compared to his. Raw, powerful, dark... Even Master Luke's signature had some hinds of darkness inside it.  
Until today she had blamed it on the Skywalker genes, the Darth Vader genes. But now upon meeting Cade, she changed her mind.  
He too had those same roots but he was different...

They stayed like this taking and eating for quite some time. 

She couldn't believe how relaxed she felt. 

She was actually having a good time.

Time passed so quickly. It was when Cade jumped from his seat when he realized that it was already nightfall.

''So sorry!''  
He smacked his forehead with his hand.

''You all must be very tired from all that journey. Please follow me and I will lead you to your chambers.''

They all started following Cade as he guided them to the higher levels of the Temple were the Jedi quarters were located.  
As soon as they reached the top floor he guided them towards another long corridor. Several doors one next to the other were located in either side of that corridor.

''No different wings for girls and boys?''  
Zander asked curiously Cade.

''No, not really. The Padawans are sleeping on this floor where their families on the lower grounds. Each room had a small panel right outside each room. In order to unlock the door, you just have to scan your bracelet in front of the panel. Just like that.''  
At that moment, Cade gently took her right hand where her bracelet and placed it in front of the panel.  
Immediately there was a light beeping and the door opened.

''By the way, this is your room, Rey.''  
They all looked astonished by the technology.

''Well, as I said everything is monitored for security reasons, so you may rest easy that you are all safe here,''  
Cade said to them as he slowly let go of her wrist.

''Have a good night everyone and tomorrow we will meet at the Great Hall again for breakfast and then go over to visit the Great Jedi Library.''  
Everyone agreed eagerly about tomorrow's plans.

As soon as everyone started to scatter in search of their rooms, Cade turned to look at her.

''Get some rest, I will see you tomorrow Rey.''

''Good night Cade.''  
He gave her one final smile before she turned towards Kaia and Aeron.

''Have a good night everyone.''

Kaia wished him goodnight but on the other hand, Aeron remained quite.

He turned around and walked back a couple of steps before he scanned his bracelet to one of the room not far from theirs and walked in.

''I better go find my room as well,''  
Aeron said with a tired voice and he turned around to go search his own room.

''What's wrong with him?''  
She asked Kaia as soon as she saw him enter his own room.

''Well considering that you spend all night talking only to Cade, I guess he felt a tiny bit neglected.''

''What?! We were just talking, I think everyone was talking with everyone tonight in order to introduce ourselves.''

''Rey, seriously, some times you can be so blind. Cade hasn't taken his eyes away from you all night.''  
She slowly opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it feeling completely confused. Besides, this was not the matter that concerned her right now. She wanted to talk to Kaia, see how she was feeling.

''Anyway, let's go get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow.''  
Kaia turned around and head down the corridor to find her room. She wanted to tell Kaia to come inside her room and discuss this but obviously, Kaia wasn't ready. She still could feel inside her a turmoil of emotions. There was denial that the matter still troubled her and with good reason.

Finally, she too entered her new quarters.

Her backpack was already placed right next to her new bed.  
The room looked so beautiful. Small touches inside the room surely made a difference.  
A bigger bed, a larger bookshelf full of various old and new tomes, a beautiful picture window with a view of the mountains outside.

Se sighed.

Why was this place was so different than their home?

 

..........

 

''REY!''  
He yelled as he woke up completely drenched with sweat from the horrible nightmare he just had.

It took several minutes for his heartbeat to turn back to normal.  
He pushed his legs to the side of the bed and looked around his dark room.

Ever since they had stopped talking he had been bombarded with livid nightmares pretty much every night but this time it was so much worse.

In the dream, they were in his room, sitting on the floor.  
In front of each of them a piece of a parcel. They were both practising on their calligraphy. 

The sun was high in the sky and was pouring its warm sun beans inside his room bathing them in pure light. 

It felt so serene. 

Even the silence between them felt so welcoming.

He had missed this. 

Miss her.

Suddenly Rey started crying. 

He turned his head to look at her.  
She had turned her head to look away from him, hiding her tears and her pain behind her long hair.

He couldn't have that. 

He wanted to see her. 

See everything.

He leaned forward and gently touched her face, bringing it towards him. 

He gently pushed back her beautiful long hair behind her ear. 

Her tears felt so hot against his fingers. He felt the urge to put his mouth against her cheek, kiss them all away. 

The thought even though foreign to him it still felt natural.

''What's wrong sweetheart?''  
The gentleness in his voice surprised him.  
He had called her sweetheart many times before. Somehow this time it felt different.

''You don't love me...''  
He heard her say between sobs.

The words felt like knives to his soul.

No... no...

''Sweetheart, of course, I do.''

He was trying to bring her face closer to him.

He wanted to see her...kiss the pain away...

''No you don't...''  
Before he had time to respond, she started to disappear. The light immediately started to fade as well, painting the room in total darkness. Even the warmth quickly faded, leaving a coldness, a numbness inside his heart.

He saw her disappearing into the darkness, leaving him once again alone.

He pushed back a couple of loose hair from his face.

''Fuck!''

Even if they didn't spend any time together anymore and they barely talked to each other he still felt a little calm to just see her from afar. Now that she was away he was starting to lose his little self-control.  
He needed to get a hold of himself.

''One week...just seven more days...''  
Then she would return.

Yes! Patience Ben!

She would return.


End file.
